


La Sfortuna del Quadrifoglio

by Ireth_Anarion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BathtubRelax, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Fluff, Jealous!Stiles, Leprechauns, LittlebitOfAngst, M/M, Original!Pack, Protective!Derek, Surly!Derek, alpha!Derek, sleepover
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 43,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireth_Anarion/pseuds/Ireth_Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STEREK.<br/>Questo è il genere di storia che di solito viene ignorata quando si scorre una lista, quindi DOVEVO assolutamente averne una nella mia collezione.<br/>Tra folklore, l'Irlanda, creaturine minuscole e creature dispotiche, Stiles si ritroverà a vedersela anche e soprattutto con la vita di tutti i giorni, che NON è un film, ma quasi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> E io che pensavo che “Tutta una vita” fosse la OS più lunga che avessi mai scritto… povera ingenua…
> 
> Questa storia è nata quasi per scherzo. Doveva essere un qualcosa di rapido, una PWP fine a se stessa, ma alla fine non so come né dove né quando mi è uscita ‘sta roba di 97 pagine (di seguito ci sarà la prima parte di 45), che tratta un po’ di sovrannaturale, un po’ di drammi adolescenziali e un po’ di disagio qua e là. A tratti ha alcune mini scenette angst ma hey, questo è il gioco, no?  
>  Inizio con il precisare che l’ambientazione si colloca circa dopo che Jackson diventa un Licantropo, solo che qui:  
>  a) non ci sarà nessunissimo Branco di Alpha;  
>  b) Sceriffo non sa niente del mondo sovrannaturale mentre Melissa più o meno cerca di capirci qualcosa;  
>  c) si sa già cosa sia Lydia;  
>  d) Peter non c’è, perché sarebbe stato inutile ai fini della “trama”.  
>  Premetto che, come sempre, alcune cose sono puramente frutto della mia immaginazione, mentre altre sono vere e troverete nelle note finali delle delucidazioni a riguardo. Stiles è… be’, è Stiles, ho cercato di rendere il suo personaggio il più IC possibile, mentre Derek è come al solito il mio antipatico preferito e spero sia IC pure lui, in caso contrario spero me lo facciate notare senza peli sulla lingua.  
>  Non mi dilungo oltre, ho già scritto abbastanza e comunque sia in questi casi ciò che si dovrebbe dire non viene mai in mente ed è un macello.  
>  Oh, giusto! Per questa storia ho un banner creato dalla bravissima HilaryC, che merita un applauso perché è stata magnifica!   
>  Ringrazio anche Gaia che ha Betato, Asmaa che mi ha FUUUUUNZata (tu sai di cosa parlo ♥), NAKIA, Martina B. e TUUUTTE le ragazze di Facebook che mi hanno sopportata per tutto questo tempo! Senza di voi avrei mollato già alla ventesima pagina!  
>  Bon, ho ufficialmente parlato abbastanza. Mi nascondo nel mio solito angoletto pregando che la storia possa piacere o che, in caso contrario, me lo diciate senza remora alcuna, dopotutto siamo qui per imparare, no?  
>  Vi auguro una buona lettura!

    
  
  
  
                           [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=qps07k)  
                                                                                                                                                               by HilaryC  
  
  
 

 

Parte I

  
  
  
  
  
  
«Se potessi esprimere un desiderio, vorrei che tutte le persone fossero infinitamente felici. Così il mondo sarebbe un  
posto migliore, non trovate?».  
  
            Si alzò un vociare concitato, ma Stiles non ascoltò ed entrò nello spogliatoio come se avesse il Diavolo in persona alle calcagna. «SCOOOTT! Aiutami!».  
            «Cos-?!». Il giovane Beta dai dolci occhi da cucciolo afferrò il primo asciugamano disponibile e coprì le proprie grazie, perché _okay_ essere migliori amici fin dall’asilo, ma c’era un limite a tutto. «Stiles!», ringhiò, tra lo scioccato e lo sdegnato. «Che diamine fai?! Non puoi entrare qui!».  
            Stiles sventolò una mano provvista di guantoni in aria. «Come se non ti avessi già visto il pendolo, amico. O forse dovrei dire _pendolino_?», ridacchiò scioccamente.  
            Scott assottigliò le palpebre e afferrò un paio di boxer e i pantaloni morbidi della tuta, infilandoseli in fretta e furia. «Be’, Simpatia in persona, che cosa diamine stai combinando?!».  
            «Devi-Aiutarmi», scandì Stiles, per poi saltellare sul posto. «Voglio entrare nella squadra di Lacrosse, voglio dimostrare di andare bene».  
            Il giovane Licantropo roteò gli occhi al cielo perché _sul serio_? Quella era la tredicesima volta dall’inizio dell’anno, ed erano solo a Dicembre. Di questo passo, Stiles gli avrebbe provocato un’emicrania che avrebbe scalfito i suoi poteri sovrannaturali. Dio.  
            «Stiles», cercò di usare il suo miglior tono condiscendente, posando le mani sulle spalle munite di protezioni. «Come posso spiegarti, senza ferire i tuoi sentimenti, che _non puoi_ entrare nella squadra?». Ricevette solo uno sbattere di palpebre imperturbabile dietro la griglia del casco; Stiles riprese a saltellare sul posto come se non avesse sentito una sola parola dell’amico.  
            «E dààài! Dài, dài, dài, dài, dài, dài, dài!».  
            «Ci rinuncio…», bofonchiò, portandosi due dita su ogni tempia nell’attesa che la super emicrania lo colpisse senza pietà. «Che cosa devo fare?», si arrese.  
            Stiles sorrise raggiante, i suoi grandissimi occhi da cerbiatta presero a brillare come due piccoli soli e batté le mani con rumori ovattati per via degli spessi guantoni. «Grazie, sei il migliore dei migliori amici!».  
            «Già, ma non venire a lagnarti da me quando riceverai un due di picche da Finstock».  
            «Oh, mio buon Scottie! Mi sai per una persona che si arrende? Per una persona lagnosa e pappamolle?».  
            Di questo bisognava dargliene atto, pensò Scott tra sé: Stiles non piagnucolava di certo per futilità come il non essere ammessi nella squadra di Lacrosse, anzi! Era il tipo di persona che più riceveva rifiuti, più s’ intestardiva a provarci. Ne stava avendo la dimostrazione proprio in quel momento.  
            «Come posso aiutarti?», ripeté, un po’ più convinto di prima.  
            Stiles prese un gran respiro gonfiando il petto. Poi… «Dovrai ricoprirmi di complimenti dicendo che sono una fuoriclasse e dovrai stare in porta così da fingere di non riuscire a parare nessuno dei miei attacchi micidiali, AW YESSS!». Disse tutto senza prendere respiro una sola volta, lasciando Scott con espressione vacua per qualche secondo. «Bene, lascerò che l’eco delle mie parole ti rimbombi nelle parti vuote del cervello, così rielaborerai ciò che ho detto».  
            Scott aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ehi!».  
            «Ti voglio bene, Scottie».  
            Poi, il Beta rielaborò sul serio ed esclamò un sentito e sincero: «Aspetta, _col cazzo_!».  
            «Andiamo, solo tu puoi aiutarmi!».  
            «Non se ne parla, Stiles. Non ci sarò _io_ nelle porte avversarie durante una gara, sempre che Finstock decida di prenderti!».  
            Stiles lo liquidò ancora con uno sventolio della mano, perché McCall era un grande scemo che non vedeva mai _oltre_. «Per quel momento avrò già accumulato esperienza. Seguirò tutti gli allenamenti che farete, lo prometto, mi serve solo una spintarella per entrare nel giro, poi sarà tutta in discesa!».  
            «Parli come se si trattasse di qualcosa di losco», borbottò il Beta.  
            Incrociò le braccia al petto, la racchetta stretta nella piega di un braccio, con l’espressione più offesa e altezzosa di questo millennio. «Se _voialtri_ la smetteste di comportarvi come se fosse un fottuto club segreto in cui solo pochi eletti possono farne parte, potrei anche prendere in considerazione l’ipotesi di mettermi l’anima in pace».  
            Scott, malgrado tutto, sorrise, perché Stiles era un’idiota impossibile da digerire, ma aveva una grinta e una determinazione da ammirare.  
             
  
  
  
Il suo “magnifico piano” consisteva nell’intrufolarsi in campo senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse – aveva sgraffignato la divisa di Scott per camuffarsi per bene – ed esibirsi in alcune magnifiche azioni che avrebbero fatto restare tutti quanti a bocca aperta, cosicché il Coach avrebbe smaniato per avere “il tipo misterioso” in squadra. Solo a quel punto avrebbe rivelato la sua vera identità.  
            Purtroppo, però, non andò affatto come previsto: Finstock l’intercettò in meno di uno schiocco di dita e l’afferrò per la collottola della divisa. « _Due_ McCall? È un incubo che diventa realtà o devo pensare che qui sotto ci sia qualcun altro?».  
            _Oh, dannazione!_ Stiles rivolse un’occhiata allarmata al suo migliore amico, che restituì uno sguardo smarrito e si strinse nelle spalle. «Coach! Come va, oggi? Bella giornata per provare qualche tiro, eh?», esclamò, cercando di rendere la propria voce più profonda e naturale possibile.  
            Finstock si esibì nella sua migliore espressione annoiata. «Fuori di qui, Stilinski». Senza troppe cerimonie, prese a camminare verso gli spalti con un suo braccio stretto tra le dita.  
            Stiles provò a protestare e fare resistenza. «Ahia, auh, oh, faccia piano!».  
            «Ti sto a malapena sfiorando», disse con tono antipatico l’uomo. «Se ti fai male così, immagina cosa ti succederebbe in una partita».  
            «Andiamo, Coach! Mi dia una possibilità!».  
            L’uomo arrivò alla prima fila di seggiole di plastica rossa sbiadita e ce la schiaffò di sopra. «Negativo, Stilinski. Le donne non sono ammesse nella squadra», affermò perentorio.  
            Stiles si levò il casco e sciolse l’arruffata coda bassa che aveva fatto per fermare i capelli, ora appiccicati tutti dietro al collo per via del caldo, e fissò il Coach con espressione offesa e allibita. «È bene che lei sappia che se si fosse trattato di Quiddich avrei potuto giocare eccome!».  
            «Spiacente di deluderti, ma qui non siamo in un’opera fantasy. Ora, se vuoi scusarmi, devo andare ad allenare i tuoi compagni di scuola».  
            Stiles lo guardò allontanarsi e soffocò tra i denti un’imprecazione davvero poco femminile.  
  
  
  
  
«Dài, non prendertela! Infondo non è niente di che!», tentò consolarla Scott circa due ore dopo, mentre si dirigevano al parcheggio.  
            «Feste meravigliose, birra a volontà, Jackson Whittemore sudato e a petto nudo, _tanti_ addominali in bella vista e tu dici che _non è niente di che_?».  
            Il Beta roteò gli occhi al cielo, tenendo il passo svelto e impettito della sua migliore amica. «Okay, magari per te sarà anche il paradiso, ma fidati: di feste meravigliose ce ne sono anche per chi non gioca a Lacrosse – poi tu sei astemia, quindi scordati la birra –, e Jackson da sudato puzza esattamente come chiunque altro. E per ultimo, non credo che ti lascerebbero entrare nei nostri spogliatoi, anche se dovessi avere un posto in squadra».  
            L’umana, perché era una personcina matura e sapeva accettare i fallimenti, si mise a fare delle smorfie e scimmiottare il Licantropo ciondolando la testa da un lato all’altro. Scott soffocò una risata e, insieme, giunsero fino al catorcio color puffo che Stiles si ostinava a chiamare “macchina” o “bambina”, secondo l’umore che aveva al momento.  
            «Io comunque non mi arrendo», esclamò.  
            «Lo so, purtroppo».  
            «E se mi facessi crescere la barba? Forse così Finstock mi accetterebbe».  
            «Stiles, se ti facessi crescere la barba _nessuno_ ti vorrebbe nella squadra».  
            La ragazza lo guardò a lungo, giudicandolo a labbra strette e sguardo severo. «Maschi stronzi e primordiali», sbottò poi, dandogli le spalle a mento alto in un atteggiamento parecchio simile a quelli che Lydia Martin aveva di solito. Salì a bordo della Jeep e mise lo zaino sul sedile del passeggero, sbattendo la portiera con più forza del necessario. «Non ti do nessun passaggio», disse altezzosa, senza neanche guardare in faccia il suo _ex_ migliore amico. «Fattela di corsa, stupido cane!».  
            «Tanto ho la moto», si strinse nelle spalle Scott, _tutto tranquillo nella sua stupida mascolinità._  
            «Sappi che potrei averla anch’ io!».  
            «Certo. Così tuo padre ti ammazza».  
            Stiles volse il capo così velocemente che Scott temette che le si sarebbe spezzato l’esile collo, e i capelli frustarono l’aria; gli rivolse un’occhiata oltraggiata. «Ah! Ora solo perché sono una donna non posso avere una moto?».  
            «No», ribatté Scott, sorridendo candidamente e incrociando le braccia sul bordo del finestrino. «Non puoi averla perché sei _tu_ ».  
            «Oh, va’ a farti fottere, Scottie». Ingranò la marcia senza degnarlo di altro e si allontanò con nelle orecchie l’eco della stupidissima risata del suo migliore amico.  
  
  
  
  
Del proprio aspetto le piaceva poco e niente aveva la pelle troppo pallida e con troppi nei, gambe e braccia esili, il busto troppo sottile che la faceva sembrare una ragazzina di quattordici anni anziché una “donna” di diciassette e un seno piccolo che era sì e no una seconda piena – quella stronza di Lydia Martin aveva certamente una quarta, e Stiles sospettava che fosse per questo che Jackson le morisse dietro.  
            Non le piaceva assolutamente niente neanche del viso perché aveva il naso strano, occhi e bocca sproporzionati, sopracciglia fin troppo curve e _stupidissimi_ nei anche lì. Solo il collo la soddisfaceva: non era esageratamente lungo ed era piuttosto elegante, avrebbe osato definirlo sensuale – se si poteva definire “sensuale” un semplice collo –; tendeva a metterlo spesso in mostra legandosi i capelli – di un banale color castano – in code alte, sperando che la fauna maschile si innamorasse almeno di quella sua parte.  
            Aveva inoltre un sacco di difetti, come l’essere un maschiaccio: indossava sempre felpe colorate, magliette troppo larghe dei supereroi o con scritte stupide – la sua preferita era tutta nera con su scritto “What are you looking at, dicknose?” –, per non parlare dei troppi jeans vecchi e strappati e delle scarpe da ginnastica consumate. Era anche testarda, rumorosa e iperattiva a livelli impossibili – ma di questo forse bisognava attribuire la colpa al fatto che fosse affetta da ADHD –, e pretendeva di avere ragione su tutto – cosa che accadeva spesso, grazie tante, perché lei era un dannato genio ed Hermione Granger avrebbe potuto tranquillamente baciarle le chiappe.  
            Insomma, Stiles Stilinski non era per niente la ragazza perfetta, ma di una cosa bisognava assolutamente dargliene atto: non avrebbe mai tradito se stessa per compiacere qualcuno. _Mai_.  
            Ciò che tendeva a non notare era che la gente attorno a lei l’adorasse incondizionatamente. Aveva Scott, che in pratica era il fratello che non aveva mai avuto, e suo padre che, pur con i suoi modi severi da sceriffo, tendeva sempre a proteggerla e cercare di tenerla lontana dai propri casi – cui lei prontamente ficcava il naso, perché Sherlock Holmes (a braccetto con Hermione, s’ intende), poteva baciarle il fondoschiena. C’era anche Melissa, che era davvero una vice mamma e viziava spesso sia lei che suo padre con cene fantastiche, e aveva amici come Danny, Allison, Heather, Caitlin e… Derek.  
            Non che il _grosso lupo cattivo_ fosse esattamente suo amico, lo poteva considerare una sorta di… alleato. Non era come se loro due avessero mai speso del tempo assieme chiacchierando amabilmente di fronte a una tazza di thè, soprattutto perché Stiles dubitava che Derek fosse tipo da thè: era più il tipo che avrebbe preferito una bella tazza di sangue umano, quel genere di lugubre uomo ombroso che ti faceva venire i brividi solo a sentirlo nominare. E di brividi Stiles ne aveva sempre tanti, ogni volta. Il punto era che, malgrado tutte le minacce di morte e la palese antipatia che l’Alpha nutriva nei suoi confronti, lei era ancora viva. Quindi, forse, dopotutto Derek non era proprio classificabile come nemico.  
            Insomma, nel complesso non si poteva dire che la sua vita fosse un gran disastro. Era piena di alti e bassi – come quella di tutti –, condita da una buona dose di pericoli più o meno mortali come zii psicopatici e Kanima a piede libero – questo forse non era presente nella vita delle altre persone, il che era un bene. Il punto è che Stiles era contenta così, anche se…  
            _Quel dannato stronzo di Harris!_ pensò nello sfogliare i compiti assegnati. Poteva convivere con faccende sovrannaturali, ma avrebbe sempre detestato i compiti di quel maledetto insegnante!  
  
  
  
             
Malgrado fossero gli inizi di Dicembre, le giornate non erano ancora particolarmente rigide. Certo, faceva abbastanza freddo da vestirsi pesanti, ma in casa Stiles tendeva a stare molto meno imbacuccata: al momento, per esempio, indossava un larghissimo maglione bordeaux che le scivolava puntualmente su una spalla, un paio di morbidi pantaloni grigi e dei calzettoni di spugna nera che avevano speciali cuscinetti di silicone sulla pianta fatti apposta per non far scivolare gente impedita come lei. Insomma, non era l’emblema della bellezza, ma ciò che più importava era che stesse comoda e riparata.  
            Non amava particolarmente starsene da sola in casa, ma non poteva farci granché. Suo padre aveva dovuto correre in centrale per uno “strano” caso di morte: il signor Chunkel, giornalaio di quasi cinquantotto anni, era stato ritrovato privo di vita dalla figlia maggiore, benché egli si fosse svegliato in gran forma e allegro come non gli succedeva da tempo. Stiles sospettava fosse stato un attacco cardiaco, ma a quanto pare la donna aveva dato di matto e preteso che le autorità andassero più a fondo nella faccenda.  
            Scott invece era a studiare da Allison – certo, _studiare !–_ e in più, pur volendo, non sarebbe potuta uscire per conto proprio, dal momento che sulla scrivania la attendevano i libri di trigonometria e scienze, smaniosi di essere aperti.  
            Scese rapida al piano di sotto per fare rifornimento di schifezze che teneva di nascosto accanto alle zuppe in scatola. Afferrò una bustina di Skittles e si diresse in cucina per versarsi un bel bicchiere di latte cui aggiunse una cucchiaiata di polvere Nesquik, tornando poi in camera con il suo piccolo bottino. Mettendosi l’anima in pace, ascoltando a basso volume gli ‘Imagine Dragons’ e sgranocchiando i suoi Skittles, prese a studiare.  
  
  
  
  
Era passata circa una mezz’ora, quando un potente spiffero d’aria gelata la colpì alla nuca facendola rabbrividire. Si volse alla propria sinistra e inarcò un sopracciglio: avrebbe giurato a se stessa di aver chiuso la finestra, appena rientrata… Stringendosi nelle spalle, si alzò dalla sedia girevole per abbassare l’imposta ma, una volta fatto, non tornò a sedersi. Rimase lì, immobile, a osservare la strada. Alla faccia delle giornate non particolarmente buie! Era già notte, nonostante fossero appena le sei e trenta di pomeriggio, e i lampioni arancioni gettavano coni di luce che invece di illuminare non facevano altro che accentuare l’oscurità circostante. Stiles percepì un brivido lungo la spina dorsale e strinse le braccia al busto, allungandosi le maniche del maglione per coprirsi meglio. Alitò sul vetro per appannarlo e disegnò con l’indice una faccina sorridente – perché la sua maturità era quella – e poi si volse.  
            «OMMIODDIO!». Urlò come se fosse un’unica parola, sentendo le ginocchia cedere e crollando sul pavimento con una mano sul cuore.  
            Derek, immobile al centro della sua stanza, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
            «Oddio, oddio, oddio! Aiutami, Sourwolf! Sto morendo!».  
            Questa volta, l’Alpha roteò gli occhi al cielo, prima di incrociare le braccia al petto e sospirare con esasperazione.  
            «Porca miseria, devi smetterla di attentare così alla mia vita! Esistono i campanelli!». Stiles si tirò su con difficoltà, le gambe che le tremavano ancora e in bocca il sapore ferroso del terrore appena provato. Si mise le mani tra i capelli spettinati, sciogliendo la coda per rifarla meglio.  
            Derek la osservò imperturbabile, non mostrando alcuna emozione: le raggelanti sopracciglia erano come sempre leggermente aggrottate, le labbra strette in una linea dura e i bicipiti fasciati dalla giacca di pelle quasi sul punto di esplodere. Bello come al solito, ma Stiles finse di non averlo affatto pensato e riprese posto alla scrivania. «Okay, ti do il permesso di parlare», lo prese in giro.  
            Se gli sguardi avessero potuto uccidere, probabilmente quello che le lanciò il Licantropo l’avrebbe incenerita seduta stante. «Ho bisogno di una ricerca sui Leprechauns», sentenziò, senza tanti giri di parole.  
            Stiles annuì e attese che l’altro continuasse, ma Derek non aggiunse altro, e allora la ragazza corrugò la fronte. «Cos- Tutto qui?».  
            «Sì, Stiles. Tutto qui».  
            Borbottando e imprecando a bassa voce su quanto fosse odioso e indisponente, Stiles spostò da parte i libri e accese il computer, picchiettando distrattamente con l’indice sul mouse nell’attesa. «Posso sapere a cosa ti serve questa ricerca?».  
            L’Alpha le rivolse un loquace e diplomatico «No».  
            Stiles s’ indispettì, ma provò a mordersi la lingua per contenersi. «Ti conviene dirmelo, _fustaccio_ , perché digitando solamente “Leprechaun” su Google otterrò solamente favolette per bambini e roba che di certo non potrebbe aiutarti».  
            Derek dovette certamente pensare che avesse ragione, perché infine sciolse il nodo delle proprie braccia e infilò i pollici nelle tasche dei jeans. «A quanto pare ne è arrivato uno qui in città da pochi giorni».  
            L’umana spalancò la bocca, emettendo il “Wow” più ampio ed esaltato della Storia. «Quindi esistono davvero? Ma è fantastico! Hey, perché non cerchiamo la pignatta di monete d’oro? Oddio, è meraviglioso, aspetta che lo venga a scoprir-Umpf!». Derek le aveva tappato la bocca con una mano, mentre l’altra le teneva la nuca.  
            «Stiles», sibilò spazientito. «Sta’ zitta e occupati della ricerca».  
            «Mmm!». Lei lo guardò torvamente e gli leccò il palmo della mano, che prontamente fu allontanata.  
            «Che schifo!».  
            «Così impari. Ora lasciami lavorare». Gli rivolse la coda altezzosamente e prese a digitare la password di avvio, dopodiché procedette con la ricerca. «Ah», mormorò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. «Come sospettavo: tutta roba per bambini».  
            «Impegnati di più», borbottò Derek, facendo avanti e indietro per tutta la stanza a testa bassa.  
            Stiles lo scimmiottò silenziosamente, ma fece come le venne detto e procedette con altre parole chiave, altri motori di ricerca e altri siti. Dopo ben quindici minuti di ricerca, riuscì a trovare un sito dall’aria promettente. «Hey, Derek, ascolta: “I Leprechauns sono creature folkloristiche irlandesi, appartenenti al Popolo delle Fate”, bla bla bla, questo lo sapevo».  
            «Lo sapevo anch’ io, vai avanti», disse Derek brusco. Stiles si morse la lingua ancora una volta, procedendo con la lettura.  
            «“Sono particolarmente difficili da catturare, ma una volta presi si può impedire loro di fuggire via se li si fissa negli occhi: una sola distrazione basta a dar loro la possibilità di scomparire”».  
            «Sapevo anche questo», la interruppe il Licantropo.  
            Stiles si volse per fulminarlo. «E allora perché diamine sei venuto da me, signor Saputello?».  
            Derek la guardò serio con quei suoi occhi verdi, ma anziché ringhiare o dirle qualcosa di sgarbato, le rivolse un cenno del mento e un pacato: «Procedi pure».  
            Riprese per l’ennesima volta. «“Possono esprimere un desiderio a persona, purché esso non abbia a che fare con questioni sentimentali, mortali o di natura sovrannaturale”, che significa? Se tipo io chiedessi di diventare un unicorno, il Leprechaun mi risponderebbe picche?». L’Hale alzò gli occhi al cielo e Stiles ridacchiò. «Okay, okay, pessima battuta. Dunque… ah, “Una volta espresso il desiderio, il vincolo che li trattiene cessa di esistere permettendo loro di fuggire via. Sono generalmente creature innocue, schive e solitarie. I loro punti deboli sono il bel canto, il buon cibo, gli oggetti d’oro” – ma va’, non l’avrei mai detto da tutti quei racconti sulle pignatte – “e le belle donne. Possono essere, altresì, grandi raggiratori e bugiardi, amanti di scherzi di pessimo gusto ed estremamente dispettosi”, alla faccia delle creature innocue!».  
            «Stiles…».  
            «E va bene! “Amano portare con sé un singolo scellino incantato che, se speso, riappare, e nel cappello dalla tipica forma a tricorno nascondono una boccetta di _Polvere Ilare_ in grado di suscitare buonumore in qualunque creatura si imbatte sul loro cammino”». Stiles interruppe per la millesima stringendo forte le labbra tra i denti.  
            «Be’? Che succede?».  
            Scosse la testa, mulinando la coda qua e là, e l’elastico cedette un po’.  
            Derek sbuffò piano. «Parla».  
            Fece ruotare la sedia nella sua direzione, lo fissò per qualche istante e poi emise una pernacchietta che si trasformò in una risata. «Oddio, Sourwolf! Abbiamo trovato la tua cura!».  
            Il cipiglio del Mannaro si accentuò. «Che intendi?».  
            «La _Polvere Ilare!_ Pensa come sarebbe bello metterne un po’ nel tuo caffè!». E rise ancora, tenendosi la pancia.  
            Il moro chiuse le palpebre e inspirò lentamente per calmarsi. «Finiscila. O ti appendo a testa ingiù all’orologio del municipio».  
            «Hey, non sono Doc Brown», disse la giovane, e poi assunse un’aria dubbiosa. «Tu _sai_ chi è Doc Brown, vero?».  
            Non la degnò di una risposta; le si avvicinò a braccia incrociate fino a che tra il suo addome e il viso di lei non ci furono pochissimi centimetri. «Continua a leggere», le ordinò, guardandola dall’alto.  
            Stiles deglutì forse fin troppo rumorosamente e sentì le proprie guance imporporarsi, perché _al diavolo_ l’odio e l’antipatia: Derek Hale era l’uomo più dannatamente bello e sexy che avesse mai visto in tutti i suoi diciassette anni di vita, persino più bello di Jackson Whittemore che era la sua cotta storica dai tempi della terza elementare, il che era tutto dire. Ma siccome lei era una persona di spessore, e di certo non si lasciava ingannare, da uno sguardo languido o un tono basso e sensuale, premette la mano pallida e delicata su quello stomaco – _oddio, che addominali duri_ – e sospinse Derek lontano da sé. «Spiacente, Ragazzone: ricerca finita».  
            «Aspetta, cosa?!».  
            «È così. Segue solo la descrizione fisica, e _di certo_ tu la conosci già, no?».  
            Derek volse lo sguardo al monitor e fece vagare rapidamente lo sguardo sulle parole, che da dove si trovava lui sarebbero apparse minuscole e incomprensibili – ma che sicuramente riusciva a leggere ugualmente perché aveva la super vista e _bla bla bla_. Una volta finito, strinse forte la mandibola, tanto che i muscoli delle guance guizzarono un po’. «Niente omicidi…», mormorò, talmente a bassa voce che di sicuro si stava rivolgendo a nessuno oltre che se stesso.  
            Stiles si mise all’erta. «Omicidi? Quali omicidi?».  
            Il moro la guardò come se valesse meno di zero. «Non t’ immischiare», la redarguì, per poi avviarsi a grandi passi verso la finestra. Non fece però in tempo a sollevare l’imposta, che Stiles gli fu dietro e lo afferrò per la giacca di pelle.  
            «Invece mi immischio, visto che mi hai chiesto la ricerca! Faccio parte del Branco!».  
            «Stiles», pronunciò lui con tono fermo e minaccioso, senza voltarsi. «Stanne fuori».  
            «No!».  
            Accadde in due secondi netti: prima stava dietro di lui accanto alla finestra, dopo si ritrovò schiacciata contro la parete accanto alla porta, con Derek a mozzarle il fiato in petto e tenerle fermi i polsi ai lati della testa. Le iridi divennero di un acceso e lampeggiante cremisi, la voce dell’Alpha tuonò in tutta la stanza pur essendo quasi sussurrata: «Non mi fido dei Leprechauns e non mi fido di te, mi sei servita solo per usare internet in maniera rapida». Si accostò al suo orecchio, il respiro caldo le fece svolazzare qualche ciocca sfuggita dalla coda. «Stanne-Fuori», scandì. «Se non vuoi rimetterci la vita».  
            Poi, Stiles sentì un rapido spostamento d’aria e il tonfo secco della finestra che si richiudeva. Rimase sola, ansante e terribilmente offesa.  
  
  
  
  
Il giorno dopo, seduti al tavolo in mensa, Stiles raccontò tutto quanto a Scott, il quale disse esattamente ciò che l’umana sperava di sentire: «Che idiota».  
            «Oh!», esclamò con soddisfazione. «Grazie, Scott, sei un amico».  
            Il giovane si ficcò in bocca una forchettata d’insalata di pollo e riprese a parlare a bocca piena, infondendo in Stiles la voglia di possedere un ombrello per ripararsi dagli sputi. «Sul serio, che ha da preoccuparsi? Io non ho sentito niente».  
            «Oddio, Scott», commentò ironica. «Non è che ci voglia chissà quanto a raggirare uno come te».  
            «Fottiti, Stiles».  
            «A ogni modo», riprese lei, spostando il proprio piatto di lato. «Sembrava seriamente turbato di non aver trovato niente di losco sui Leprechauns. Probabilmente si aspettava di trovare, che so, descrizioni macabre o testimonianze riguardo strani comportamenti-».  
            «Stiles», la interruppe allora l’amico. «Sono degli omini alti mezzo metro, dalle lunghe barbe e i vestiti verdi e brillanti. _Ovvio_ che hanno strani comportamenti!».  
            «Be’, magari più strani del solito», specificò lei, per poi passarsi una mano sul viso e sospirare stancamente. «Non so… All’inizio credevo fosse una scemenza, ma ora non ne sono del tutto certa. Derek mi ha messo ansia».  
            «Figurati, quello mette ansia anche quando va a fare la spesa».  
            A quello, Stiles inarcò le sopracciglia fino a che quasi non divennero parte dei capelli. «Secondo te Derek _va_ a fare la spesa?».  
            «O va personalmente, o ha una schiera di schiavi che vanno per lui. In ogni caso dovrà pur mangiare qualcosa, non crederai che si nutra di aria e polvere».  
            Non ci aveva mai pensato seriamente, forse perché l’immagine da Licantropo di Derek era lontana _anni luce_ da quella di Scott, che più che una creatura della notte pareva solamente più agile e meno asmatico di prima, ma ugualmente scemo. Scosse la testa per liberarla dai pensieri futili. «Comunque», riprese, chinandosi maggiormente sul tavolo cosicché la distanza tra di loro fosse minima, «io comincio ad avere uno strano presentimento. Spero solo di sbagliarmi».  
            «È sicuramente così».  
            La campanella suonò fastidiosamente, annunciando la fine della loro conversazione e l’inizio delle lezioni pomeridiane.  
  
  
  
  
Stiles rincasò un’ora più tardi rispetto al solito poiché, dopo scuola, si era recata in biblioteca e prendere in prestito diversi volumi sulle varie leggende irlandesi. Trovò suo padre sveglio – aveva dormito tutta la mattinata dopo essere rincasato alle tre di notte –, seduto al tavolo della cucina con un giornale aperto a nasconderlo quasi interamente, mentre un piatto contenente alcune foglie di lattuga mangiucchiate faceva bella mostra di sé poco più in là.  
            Stiles inarcò un sopracciglio. «Uh, ciao, pa’».  
            «Hey, tesoro», disse l’uomo, restando dietro dalla pagina sportiva. «Tutto bene, a scuola?».  
            «Come al solito», si strinse nelle spalle. Guardò con circospezione il proprio vecchio, poi decise di lasciar perdere e prese una mela rossa dal cesto della frutta. «Vuoi un po’ di mela?».  
            «Oh, ti ringrazio, ma sono pieno».  
            «Mh-mh». Aprì l’acqua del rubinetto e strofinò minuziosamente la buccia del frutto. «Tutto bene, in centrale? La figlia del signor Chunkel si è calmata?».  
            Un fruscio prolungato le suggerì che avesse voltato pagina. «Uh, sai… è difficile in questi casi essere calmi. Poi è accaduto da un giorno all’altro…».  
            Già, la povera donna non aveva di certo avuto modo di rendersi conto della faccenda. Insomma, nel proprio caso, Stiles aveva almeno avuto il tempo di prepararsi psicologicamente a dover dire addio a sua madre, pur soffrendo terribilmente a causa della perdita; invece, la signora Chunkel si era vista portar via il genitore da un momento all’altro.  
            Chissà cosa si provava in quei casi… Chissà cosa _Derek_ , che aveva perso _tutta_ la sua famiglia da un giorno all’altro, provasse…  
            Oh, Dio. Perché diamine stava pensando a quel Sourwolf, adesso?!  
            Afferrò una pezza con gesto stizzito e la utilizzò per tamponare la mela, addentandola poi con ferocia, neanche avesse offeso a morte la sua t-shirt di Spiderman. Si poggiò con il fondoschiena sul ripiano della cucina e ripassò mentalmente i compiti che avrebbe dovuto svolgere nel pomeriggio, giusto per tenere la mente occupata con qualcosa di costruttivo e _non_ con l’immagine del Mannaro.  
            «Uh, ahm… Stiles?».  
            «Sì?».  
            «Starò fuori anche stasera».  
            Lasciò correre il frutto mezzo mangiato, voltandosi completamente verso il giornale che ancora nascondeva suo padre. «È successo qualcosa di grave?». Si rendeva conto di essere una persona orribile, ma sperava sempre ci fosse qualcosa d' interessante da sventare. Qualcosa in cui lei potesse ficcanasare, insomma.  
            John sospirò, senza riemergere dalla propria lettura. «Purtroppo non è niente che non si potesse evitare: la moglie di VanGreen ha avuto un infarto questa mattina alle sei. Lui mi ha pregato di essere sostituito per avere la possibilità di organizzare la veglia, il funerale e tutto il resto».  
            Sicuramente Stiles era una persona orribile, ma quanto casuali potevano essere due morti improvvise in meno di ventiquattro ore, entrambe dovute ad arresti cardiaci? «La signora soffriva di cuore?», cominciò a chiedere con nonchalance, mentre avvolgeva il resto della mela in un foglio di carta da cucina.  
            «Non saprei… di certo non era più giovanissima».  
            «Ma tu non hai mai sentito dire al tuo vice che lei soffrisse di attacchi, dico bene?». Cominciò a giocherellare con la palla di carta che aveva creato, passandosela da una mano all’altra come fosse una pallina da baseball.  
            Lo Sceriffo si limitò ad abbassare un lembo del giornale per rivolgergli un occhio azzurro e indagatore. «Cosa stai tramando?».  
            Per poco non fece cadere la mela. «Io? Oh, padre! Mi hai preso per una subdola cospiratrice?».  
            Il sopracciglio paterno s' inarcò di almeno un paio di centimetri. «Stiles…».  
            «Sono solo preoccupata! Insomma, certe notizie ti lasciano sempre un po’ scosso, no?». Dovette suonare abbastanza convincente, perché il giornale tornò al proprio posto.  
            «Be’», disse suo padre, «se proprio ci tieni a saperlo, no: prima d’ora non avevo mai sentito dirgli che la moglie soffrisse di cuore, o di salute in generale. Tranne forse l’allergia alle mandorle, ma questo non conta. Era solo una donna molto solitaria e, secondo i racconti di Frederick, molto austera».  
            Stiles avvertì qualcosa pizzicare nel cervello, come una sorta di sesto senso che, però, era più flebile della fiammella di un mozzicone di candela. Tentò di afferrarlo in tutti i modi, concentrandosi fino a sforzare i muscoli della fronte e corrugarla con una linea tra le sopracciglia, ma fu del tutto inutile: la fiammella si spense e ne rimase solo il fumo come ricordo. Imprecando mentalmente per la frustrazione, volse il capo all’orologio, scoprendo che fossero quasi le cinque e trenta: era in straordinario ritardo. Afferrò lo zaino che aveva posato ai propri pieni e, dopo aver rivolto un «Comunque, pa’, sappi che ho capito cosa stai mangiando lì dietro al tuo giornale, e stasera avrai solo un’insalata e due uova sode», prese a salire le scale due gradini alla volta.  
   
             
  
  
Poiché lei era una persona diligente e _fantasticamente_ geniale, riuscì a finire tutti i compiti in meno di due ore. Certo, il saggio di economia per Finstock le impiegò gran parte del tempo e delle energie, ma una volta scritte le note finali poté ritenersi soddisfatta del risultato e decise di concedersi un lungo e caldissimo bagno per ricompensarsi. Prima scese al piano di sotto per preparare l’insalata allo Sceriffo – perché lei la sua parola la manteneva eccome, a differenza del suo vecchio –, poi poté finalmente dedicarsi a sé stessa: riempì la vasca con sali e bagnoschiuma che faceva tantissime bolle, cedette persino alle sue inclinazioni più civettuole mettendo qua e là qualche candela profumata – donatele da Lydia, la quale si ostinava a voler diventare sua amica senza un reale motivo apparente – e impostò musica lenta in riproduzione casuale sul cellulare. Una volta spogliata e infilatasi in acqua, rilasciò un sospiro soddisfatto e chiuse gli occhi: quello _sì_ che era il paradiso.  
            Peccato che, dopo neanche cinque minuti di relax, il cellulare prese a vibrare fastidiosamente e la ragazza dovette riemergere dal suo stato di pace – oltre che dall’acqua – e sporgersi per asciugarsi un braccio e rispondere. «Ciao, Stiles!».  
            Era Allison. «Oh, ehm… ciao». Non capitava spesso che lei la chiamasse, il più delle volte s' incontravano a scuola, alle feste di Lydia o _di notte, nella foresta e in mezzo a una pioggia di frecce_. «Ti prego, dimmi che non è successo niente».  
            La sentì sbuffare un sorriso. «No-no, tranquilla! Sono assieme a Lydia e ci stavamo chiedendo se per caso ti andasse di venire al pigiama party di domani sera, ci sarà anche Erica».  
            Oh. Quello era davvero una novità: non era come se Stiles fosse una ragazza particolarmente popolare che le compagne di scuola invitavano di continuo a casa loro. A onor del vero, era la tipa sfigata e nerd che nessuno notava mai, e forse la sua iperattività dipendeva anche da questo, perché hey, doveva pur attirare l’attenzione in qualche modo. Ma ora stava divagando nella propria testa, meglio tornare al presente. «Sarebbe… carino», disse, perché proprio non aveva in mente aggettivo migliore per definire un pigiama party con le ragazze. Dire qualcosa come: “ _Cocche, ci rendiamo conto che siamo una barzelletta vivente? C’erano una volta un’Umana, una Cacciatrice, una Banshee e una Licantropa_ ” non sarebbe stato di certo appropriato. Almeno così credeva.  
            Tuttavia, Allison dovette apprezzare il suo sforzo, perché parlò con un sorriso nel tono della voce: «È fantastico! Allora ci vediamo domani a casa di Lydia, per le nove e trenta».  
            Stiles fece per dire qualcosa, ma poi sentì uno strano rumore e la voce dall’altra parte cambiò. «Hey, Stiles». Era la rossa, e parlò nel suo solito tono da leader. «Solo alcune cose: smalti, pigiamino sexy, caricatore del cellulare e spazzolino. Non devi portare altro, al cibo penserò io».  
            La figlia dello Sceriffo rimase interdetta qualche istante, prima di pigolare un poco convinto: «Perché il pigiamino dovrebbe essere sexy?».  
            Dall’altra parte giunse una risata sarcastica. «Ti prego, smettila di scherzare. Ora ti salutiamo, baci-baci!». Chiuse la chiamata.  
            Stiles fissò il display con espressione stralunata, prima di decidere che la Banshee fosse del tutto sciroccata e che, per sicurezza, lei sarebbe andata con un bel pigiamone di pile. Posò il cellulare dove si trovava prima – era tornato a riprodurre i brani rilassanti – e si lasciò andare con la nuca contro il bordo di ceramica.  
            Era immersa da poco più di venti minuti quando suo padre bussò alla porta del bagno per annunciarle che stava andando in centrale; lei si limitò a mugolare parole sconnesse e stiracchiarsi nell’acqua profumata e ancora schiumosa. Poco dopo, coccolata dalle dolci note di “I can’t help falling in love with you” di Elvis, prese il flacone di shampoo e se ne versò un po’ sulle mani, massaggiandosi capelli piano e con piccoli grattini, a occhi chiusi. Sospirò soddisfatta un paio di volte, mugolando di tanto in tanto a tempo con la canzone, dopodiché prese un respiro profondo e andò sott’acqua, perché era una cosa che faceva quando aveva sette anni e con molte probabilità avrebbe continuato a farla anche a ottantasette.  
            Fu una volta riemersa che rischiò di rimanerci secca.  
            «OOOOOOOOH, PER TUTTI I SOURWOLF!».  
            Derek, con l’espressione più annoiata dell’ultimo millennio, stava a meno di due metri dalla vasca, lugubre e silenzioso come un dannato spirito maligno.  
            Stiles si rese conto di essere _ignobilmente_ nuda, e arrossendo a chiazze avvicinò le ginocchia al petto e abbracciò quanta più schiuma possibile. «Esci _subito_!».  
            «Come fai a non morire asfissiata con tutte queste candele?».  
            «Sono affari miei, ora esci! Sono nuda!».  
            Lui la guardò come solo le persone sceme si possono guardare e, se possibile, Stiles arrossì ancora di più. «Dovresti imparare a chiuderti a chiave, allora».  
            _Ma è pazzo?!_ «Ah! _Tu_ dovresti imparare a non entrare in casa della gente senza essere stato invitato!». Derek inclinò la testa di lato, e Stiles si diede un pizzicotto su un fianco per aver seriamente pensato che fosse _adorabile_. La cosa non andava bene per niente. «Che cosa vuoi?», disse, più burbera del necessario.  
            Le rispose con estrema calma, come se stesse parlando a una bambina dell’asilo. «Di solito ficchi sempre il naso nelle faccende di tuo padre. Perché questa volta no?».  
            «Ma di che diavolo stai par-». Le ritornò in mente il dialogo avuto con il genitore qualche ora prima. «Ehi! Ci hai spiati! Oddio, Ragazzone, sei un dannato stalker raccapricciante!». Le sopracciglia mannare ebbero l’effetto di farla ritrarre contro il bordo della vasca. «Okay, okay, questa volta non sono andata. Anche perché mio padre sarebbe andato in centrale, non a casa di Frederick».  
            Il Licantropo sospirò e per la prima volta mostrò un’emozione: frustrazione. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, scompigliandoli ancora di più – Stiles _non_ deglutì a quella scena, affatto. «Mi serve l’indirizzo di quell’uomo».  
            La liceale sgranò gli occhi. «Vuoi andare a fargli una visitina e porgergli le tue più sentite condoglianze?».  
            «No, idiota», ribatté l’altro stancamente. «Voglio annusare il cadavere».  
            Stiles si ritrasse ancora di più e storse il naso in un’espressione di puro disgusto. «Ugh! Che schifo, Sourwolf, un po’ di contegno!». A quello, Derek ringhiò e fece brillare gli occhi di rosso, e la diciassettenne si agitò nell’acqua gesticolando con le mani gocciolanti e insaponate. «Oh, e va bene! Non conosco l’indirizzo, ma se vai in camera mia e prendi il mio PC, vedrò di combinare qualcosa. Però sappi che sono molto contrariata da questo tuo comportamento, sei solo un maleducato presuntuoso». Non che la cosa importasse granché, dal momento che Derek lasciò la stanza da bagno alle parole: “vedrò di combinare qualcosa”. Stiles sospirò e si afflosciò con la schiena contro il bordo della vasca, mentre il cuore le martellava in gola. Dubitava che alla gente comune capitasse di ritrovarsi un Lupo Mannaro sexy e terribilmente dispotico in qualsiasi momento della giornata e angolo della casa. Non che a lei importasse qualcosa che Derek fosse sexy, sia chiaro, solo… be’, sarebbe stato ancora più raccapricciante se si fosse trattato di qualcuno dal volto sfregiato e l’aspetto tutt’altro che avvenente. Certe volte pensava che Derek avesse la stessa funzione di una pianta carnivora: bella e invitante fuori per attirare le prede, velenosa e letale dentro per mangiarli. Ma la domanda che più la asfissiava e di cui più cercava di trovare risposta era: lei era l’insetto da attirare nella trappola?  
            L’oggetto delle sue elucubrazioni fece il suo ingresso reggendo tra le mani il sottile PC ora spento, portando con sé una folata di aria fredda e insapore dal corridoio; in effetti, ora che Stiles ci faceva caso, le candele di Lydia stavano cominciando a diventare un po’ fastidiose.  
            Si rimise seduta, sempre controllando di essere ben _coperta_ dalla schiuma, e senza dire una parola sporse il braccio per farsi passare il computer. Derek inarcò un sopracciglio. «Non puoi usarlo».  
            «Invece sì, tu lo tieni ed io ci digito sopra».  
            «Hai le mani bagnate, se lo rompi non saprò come fare».  
            «Derek, non lascerò che tu smanetti sul mio PC. La “p” sta per _Personal_ , amico, sai che significa? Che _tu_ , così come il resto dell’universo, non siete autorizzati a utilizzarlo».  
            Per quanto sembrasse impossibile, la mandibola di Derek si strinse ancora di più e i suoi occhi divennero ancora più minacciosi. «Una volta l’hai fatto usare a Danny», sibilò.  
            Stiles sgranò gli occhi, incredula: non credeva che il Licantropo potesse ricordare quel dettaglio, benché fossero passati solo pochi mesi. Ridacchiò tra sé e sé e fece scoppiare una bollicina con la punta dell’indice. «Già, il caro Danny-bello. Penso avesse una cotta per te, altrimenti col cavolo che ci avrebbe aiutati».  
            «Non ti ho ancora punito abbastanza per quella cazzata di “Miguel”», borbottò tetro il maggiore.  
            «Cosa?! Mi hai fatto sbattere la testa contro lo sterzo della Jeep, potevo morirci!».  
            Roteò gli occhi verdi fino al soffitto. «Con la testa dura che ti ritrovi ne dubito fortemente». Ciò detto, afferrò un asciugamano per tamponare il bordo della vasca e poi ci si sedette, adagiando il computer sulle proprie cosce. «Dimmi la password, veloce».  
            Stiles meditò seriamente sulla possibilità di dargli un pugno insaponato al centro della schiena, salvo ricordarsi che a) si sarebbe fatta molto più male lei e b) con molte probabilità avrebbe ottenuto solo di essere spinta sott’acqua fino a morire asfissiata. Così, ricacciò indietro un groppo di imbarazzo e irritazione e borbottò: «DSHW. Tutte maiuscole».  
            Derek, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, digitò rapido come un battito d’ali. «Che cosa significa?».  
            «Niente, lettere a caso».  
            «Stai mentendo».  
            «Oh, che importanza ha?». Si sporse per vedere oltre il fianco del Licantropo e imprecò mentalmente contro se stessa quando sullo sfondo comparve la foto di Colt Prattes a petto nudo. Sentì lo sguardo giudicatore dell’Alpha su di sé, ma non osò incrociarlo. «Ehm… non lo cambio da un po’».   
            Derek emise solo un sospiro stanco, prima di picchiettare impaziente con un dito sul mouse integrato. «Be’?!», sbottò poi.  
            «Oh, sì!». Stiles si riprese dal suo stato d' imbarazzo e gli indicò una piccola icona a forma di cartella. «Clicca due volte lì, scorri finché non trovi un file dal nome “Po.Ad.Ill.” e clicca anche sopra quello».  
            Derek eseguì, e quando Stiles gli diede altre indicazioni e codici eseguì pure quelli muovendo rapido le dita sui tasti. Giunse infine a una schermata che conteneva il logo del distretto di Beacon Hills e che riportava il nome di Frederick VanGreen in alto a sinistra. Lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco alla ragazzina dietro di sé. «Davvero, Stiles? Mi hai fatto entrare nei file della polizia _solo_ per un indirizzo? Non potevamo cercarlo sull’elenco telefonico?».  
            Lei non voleva ammettere di non aver affatto pensato all’elenco telefonico; arrossendo a chiazze, iniziò a mordicchiarsi l’unghia del pollice e giocherellare con le bollicine attorno alle sue ginocchia. «Le cose o si fanno bene o non si fanno per niente. E poi così ti ho insegnato a bucare il sistema della polizia, dovresti ringraziarmi».  
            Derek sospirò pesantemente, perché l’umana era una tale idiota e lui aveva rinunciato a capirla già da tempo. Scorse il profilo dell’agente fino a che non trovò ciò che cercava. «Ecco: Twinkle Finchfield Road, numero 783».  
            Per il troppo entusiasmo, per poco Stiles non balzò in piedi in tutta la sua gloriosa nudità. «Perfetto! Vengo con te».  
            «Non se ne parla». Abbassò il coperchio del PC e si rimise svelto in piedi, scomparendo oltre la porta. Stiles fissò a bocca aperta il punto in cui stava solo pochi istanti prima, per poi darsi una riscossa e uscire velocemente dall’acqua. Si avvolse in un accappatoio e corse a piedi scalzi al suo inseguimento.  
            «Hey, hey, hey! Riporta qui le tue chiappe mannare!». Lo trovò in camera sua, intento a riattaccare il computer alla corrente sulla scrivania. Si accostò a lui con le braccia incrociate sul petto. «Verrò con te. Che tu lo voglia o no».  
            Lui le rivolse un’espressione s _fiancata_. «Possibile che non riesci mai a farti i dannati affaracci tuoi?».  
            «Sì, be’, come hai intenzione di presentarti a Frederick VanGreen? Pensi che ti lascerà entrare in casa sua per farti odorare sua moglie in tutta tranquillità?».  
            Derek si volse a fronteggiarla, incrociando le braccia a sua volta. «Mi intrufolerò dalla finestra. Come faccio con te».  
            Tipico! Stupido lupo sexy e furtivo. «Sarà una veglia funebre, sai che significa? Che ci saranno _persone_ , Derek, e le persone non amano incontrare sopracciglia inquietanti come le tue, alle veglie funebri. Specialmente se queste sopracciglia si sono intrufolate di soppiatto da una finestra».  
            «Mi muoverò nell’ombra».  
            «Oh, _pfff_ , grandioso! Così farai venire sul serio un infarto a qualcuno, ottimo piano!».  
            Gli occhi dell’Alpha divennero scarlatti e nel suo petto vibrò un ringhio cupo e minaccioso; Stiles deglutì, ma non retrocesse di un millimetro. Alla fine, Derek cedette con un sospiro. «Hai cinque minuti contati per asciugarti e vestirti. Se sfori anche solo di trenta secondi, ti lascio qui».  
            Scattò sull’attenti portandosi una mano sulla fronte a mo’ di visiera. «Sissignore!».  
            «Bene».  
            Si fissarono per qualche istante, entrambi in attesa. Poi… «Ehm, Derek? Puoi uscire dalla mia stanza?».  
            «Certo, _sbrigati_ ».  
            Una volta da sola, Stiles prese a saltellare sul posto e a battere le mani, perché finalmente poteva entrare nel vivo del caso e sfoderare tutte le sue doti d' investigatrice  geniale quale – modestamente – era. Frizionò i capelli con il cappuccio dell’accappatoio e, servendosi della mano libera, aprì il cassettone per prendere l’intimo, una maglia, una felpa e un paio di pantaloni abbastanza pesanti da andar bene anche senza collant di sotto – perché è noto che i collant sono esseri orribili che sentono quando hai fretta e ti si attorcigliano o strappano per dispetto. Indossò tutto alla rinfusa, senza preoccuparsi dell’abbinamento – non che normalmente le importasse – e infilò i piedi nelle prime Adidas che riuscì a scovare. Ancora con i capelli umidi, uscì dalla sua camera, quasi rischiando di travolgere un Derek in attesa, ed entrò nel bagno per lasciar defluire l’acqua della vasca e intanto asciugarsi meglio con un colpo di phon. «Ti dispiace spegnere le candele?», chiese guardando il riflesso di Derek allo specchio. Lui con un’alzata di occhi al cielo e uno sbuffo, staccò la spalla dallo stipite della porta per eseguire. «Yey! Auguri, Sourwolf!», esclamò con un sorrisino stupido dopo che lui ebbe soffiato.  
            «Sbrigati. Mancano venti secondi».  
            «Okay, okay». Mosse più velocemente il phon e la mano tra le ciocche decidendo infine di lasciarle leggermente umide, staccò la presa dalla corrente e si volse sorridente verso Derek. «Ecco fatto! Pronta!».  
            Il maggiore non sembrava esattamente l’emblema dell’allegria: emise l’ennesimo sospiro della serata, precedendola nel corridoio e poi al piano inferiore. Stiles afferrò al volo cellulare e chiavi di casa, infilando il giaccone più pesante che avesse.  
             
  
  
  
Giunsero a destinazione in meno di un quarto d’ora. Di fronte la villetta dei VanGreen c’erano alcune auto parcheggiate ordinatamente, mentre dalle finestre al piano inferiore s'intravedevano alcuni movimenti lenti.  
            Derek parcheggiò dietro una vecchia Station Wagon grigia e fece per scendere, ma Stiles lo bloccò con una mano al gomito; si volse repentinamente, probabilmente con l’intenzione di ringhiarle contro, ma quando vide l’espressione dell’umana cambiò atteggiamento. «Cosa c’è?».  
            Stiles si leccò le labbra nervosamente, i grandi occhi da cerbiatta fissi sulla villa. «Detesto le veglie funebri», bisbigliò, scuotendo piano la testa.  
            Derek emise una breve risata amara, perché nessuno più di lui avrebbe potuto comprendere quel sentimento.  
            «Quando accadde con mia madre, mi chiusi in camera mia e non volli vedere nessuno». Non sapeva perché stesse confessando quella cosa proprio in quel momento, e per di più a uno come Derek. Sapeva solo che fosse… giusto, in qualche modo. Che lui non l’avrebbe giudicata.  
            La scrutò in silenzio per qualche secondo. Poi, inaspettatamente, parlò in tono basso e incolore: «Io avrei voluto fare lo stesso. Ma non avevo più nessuna camera in cui rifugiarmi, e Laura aveva bisogno di sostegno».  
            Nel petto della ragazza si formò come una crepa che pulsò con dolore. Volse timidamente il capo verso Derek, sentendo gli occhi inumidirsi, e si fissarono senza più dire una parola per diverso tempo. Era facile dimenticare quanto, sebbene fossero due poli opposti, avessero anche tanto in comune: entrambi erano stati devastati da giovanissimi, entrambi avevano meccanismi di difesa contro il mondo esterno, entrambi nascondevano dolori immensi che nessun altro avrebbe mai potuto comprendere appieno. Avrebbero dovuto cercare di venirsi incontro, anziché litigare sempre.  
            Stiles prese un respiro profondo e tornò a guardare fisso di fronte a sé, con una sicurezza che non aveva davvero. «Forza, Sourwolf. Prima iniziamo, prima possiamo andarcene».  
            Scesero dalla Camaro.  
            Ad aprirli fu Frederick VanGreen in persona, che nel riconoscere la ragazza assunse un’espressione tenuemente sorpresa. «Oh, Stiles…».  
            Più impacciata che mai e con le mani affondate nelle tasche del giaccone, fece un piccolo passo avanti. «Salve, Frederick… Ho saputo di sua moglie, mi dispiace…».  
            L’uomo annuì tristemente e si fece da parte per farli entrare. «È stato come un fulmine a ciel sereno», sussurrò. «E pensare che stamane si era alzata così felice…».  
            L’interno della casa era caldo e silenzioso, salvo qualche mormorio proveniente da quello che doveva essere sicuramente il soggiorno. Stiles sentì una presenza accanto a sé e si ricordò che con lei vi fosse anche Derek. «Questo è… un mio amico», disse. «Mi ha accompagnata». Derek strinse la mano all’uomo, e per una volta non parve il solito delinquente minaccioso e potenzialmente psicopatico.  
            Forse, in un momento di lucidità, l’agente avrebbe sicuramente riconosciuto il suo volto – infondo, aveva partecipato al suo arresto avvenuto neanche sei mesi addietro –, ma in quel momento parve non ricollegare. Li invitò a lasciare i cappotti e fece loro strada verso il soggiorno.  
            Stiles si sentì seriamente una persona pessima, ma in qualche modo avevano una missione da portare a termine; camminando a circa mezzo metro di distanza dal Licantropo, parlò a bassissima voce e senza quasi muovere le labbra, guardando dritto dinnanzi al suo cammino. «Io proverò a distrarre Fred. Tu avvicinati alla salma e fa’ ciò che devi fare, va bene?». Con la coda dell’occhio, vide un’impercettibile movimento del suo capo: lo prese come un segnale che aveva capito.  
            Non fu neanche lontanamente facile come previsto: la salma della signora VanGreen era stata posta nella camera degli ospiti, dove un folto gruppo di parenti stava dando l’ultimo addio, e per Derek fu alquanto difficile avvicinarsi senza risultare dannatamente inquietante agli occhi altrui. Lui e Stiles rimasero in disparte ad attendere il momento migliore, anche se il Mannaro cominciava a nutrire qualche dubbio: benché vi fosse tanta gente racchiusa in una stanza così piccola, avrebbe di certo dovuto già avere il sentore di qualcosa di sovrannaturale.  
            Stiles dovette combattere più volte il bisogno di aggrapparsi a un braccio dell’Alpha o stringergli una mano per trovare conforto; scelse di cingersi da sola il busto con un braccio e mangiucchiare l’unghia del pollice della mano libera, spostando la sua attenzione qua e là. Era come essere tornati al giorno peggiore della vita sua e di suo padre, ed era certa al cento per cento che anche Derek stesse provando terribili sensazioni: lo vedeva più greve e rigido del solito, la mandibola serrata e le spalle dritte in una posa davvero poco naturale. Avrebbe tanto voluto potergli dire qualcosa per farlo rilassare e fargli sapere che lei gli era accanto, ma non sarebbe stato molto normale per il tipo di rapporto che intercorreva tra loro… quindi compì la triste decisione di rimanere in silenzio.  
            Non era propriamente come se la signora VanGreen fosse una figura tetra e inquietante, solo una persona dormiente tra tanti bei fiori colorati. Erano i parenti e gli amici attorno, che Stiles non poteva sopportare, e più volte dovette mordersi la lingua e respirare profondamente per non lasciarsi andare alla commozione.  
            Infine, giunse il momento: un paio di anziane signore vestite di nero si allontanarono dal corpo disteso della defunta per andare a porgere le loro condoglianze al vedovo, e i due “complici” colsero la palla al balzo e si avvicinarono, pur mantenendo una discreta distanza. Per quanto fosse una donna ormai non più giovane, bisognava ammettere che la defunta avesse un aspetto davvero ben curato: pareva realmente che stesse dormendo, anzi, pareva proprio stesse avendo un bellissimo sogno, a giudicare dal lieve sorriso sulle labbra pallide. Forse era un’illusione di Stiles, ma fu come se sul suo volto e sui capelli stessero luccicando tanti piccoli brillantini simili a porporina. Per mezzo della vista periferica, poté notare come il petto di Derek si mosse lentamente nell’atto dell’ispirare; quasi sobbalzò quando lui emise un lieve starnuto – probabilmente causato da tutti quei fiori. Pochi attimi dopo, le dita calde del giovane Lupo sfiorarono il dorso della sua mano.  
            «Fatto?», sussurrò flebilmente Stiles, ottenendo di nuovo un cenno in risposta. «Possiamo andare?».  
            Altro cenno. Ne fu enormemente grata.  
            Non risalirono subito in macchina. Quasi come se si fossero messi d’accordo, cominciarono a passeggiare a spalle curve e capo chino lungo il marciapiede illuminato dalle luci fredde dei lampioni e, in maniera molto più blanda, dal riverbero delle prime decorazioni natalizie provenienti dalle villette circostanti. Stiles immaginava che entrambi stessero avendo gli stessi pensieri tristi e angosciati, ed era in qualche modo consolante sapere che l’uno capisse perfettamente l’altra. Una simile connessione non l’aveva mai sentita neanche con Scott.  
            Il vento soffiava piuttosto forte ed era pungente: Stiles sollevò il bavero del cappotto e ficcò le mani ghiacciate nelle tasche, osservando le proprie scarpe a ogni passo compiuto.  
            «Non è servito a niente», mormorò a un certo punto Derek.  
            La ragazza lo guardò con un tremendo groppo in gola. «C-cosa…?».  
            Derek fissava in basso e camminava lento, ed era l’emblema della malinconia. «Venire qui», spiegò. «Non ha avuto senso. È morta per cause naturali, Stiles».  
            «Vuoi dire… che non hai sentito niente?».  
            «Niente. Nessun odore dello Spiritello Irlandese o di altre creature sovrannaturali».  
            Non poteva credere che avessero riaffrontato il peggior ricordo delle loro vite per… _niente_. Doveva per forza esserci qualcosa. «Ma il Leprechaun, lui… tu non ti fidi, l’hai detto-».  
            «Dannazione, Stiles, non ci senti?!», sbottò improvvisamente brusco, arrestando il passo per fronteggiarla con sguardo tagliente. «Non ho percepito alcun maledetto odore, fine della storia. È stato un banalissimo e comune arresto cardiaco. Punto».  
            Se non avesse avuto i condotti lacrimali congelati – nonché un briciolo della sua dignità –, molto probabilmente sarebbe scoppiata a piangere per la frustrazione e il fastidio: insomma, che motivo c’era di aggredirla a quel modo? Non era di certo colpa sua, tutta quella faccenda! Strinse forte la mandibola e lo guardò torva, per poi lasciarlo lì e proseguire a passo rapido per la sua via. Al diavolo tutto, al diavolo lui e la fottuta connessione che evidentemente era stata solo una sua stupida illusione! Non aveva bisogno di quella testa di rapa, poteva cavarsela benissimo anche da sola, a costo di tornarsene a piedi a casa propria impiegandoci tutta la serata.  
            Riuscì a percorrere solo tre metri prima di vedersi parare di fronte – evidentemente grazie alla velocità _lupesca_ – l’Alpha. Lo ignorò e aggirò, ma lui la placcò di nuovo. E di nuovo. Alla fine si arrese. «Ti odio da morire», mormorò.  
            «Non è una novità», bofonchiò Derek.  
            Si sfidarono a colpi di occhiatacce, e Stiles sapeva che avrebbe perso in ogni caso, ma si batté con fierezza e onore. Fu lei la prima a distogliere lo sguardo, espirando una nuvoletta di vapore.  
            «Torniamo alla macchina», le disse monocorde. «Ti riaccompagno a casa».  
            «Mh», Stiles sorrise ironicamente. «Mi bacerai sotto il portico dell’ingresso?».  
            Derek stese solo un angolo delle labbra. « _Ti_ _piacerebbe_ , Stilinski».           
  
  
  
  
Lydia era semplicemente una pazza furiosa se credeva seriamente che Stiles si sarebbe presentata a casa sua con un pigiamino sexy. Un bel paio di leggings felpati e il solito maglione bordeaux avrebbero fatto la loro porca figura, e tanti cari arrivederci.  
            Stiles finì di riempire lo zainetto con tutto ciò che poteva tornarle utile, staccò il cellulare dalla carica e, con un sospiro che suonò più un lamento, inviò la risposta a un messaggio di Scott affermando che  _no, lei non gli avrebbe mandato di nascosto foto di Allison in completino intimo_. Per Diana.  
            Dal momento che mancavano ancora venti minuti alle nove e trenta – e non è che lei ci tenesse ad essere puntuale come un orologio svizzero –, ne approfittò per scendere al piano inferiore e starsene un po’ seduta sul divano accanto al suo vecchio, intento a guardare una partita di basket. Era contenta che finalmente lui potesse godersi un giorno di meritato riposo. «Un’amichevole?», domandò con vago interesse.  
            «Già», rispose lui, prendendo un sorso di limonata _rigorosamente_ dietetica. «Squadre locali, niente di che».  
            «Mh, buono per passare il tempo senza farti esplodere la testa».  
            «Vero Quindi», continuò, prendendo un altro sorso. «Passerai una serata in compagnia delle tue amiche?».  
            «Già», Stiles annuì.  
            Suo padre emise un mormorio incoerente, seguendo con relativo interesse i giocatori in tv. «Salutami Scott», disse poi.  
            Lei represse un sorrisetto esasperato. «Non potrò salutartelo, giacché né lui né _nessun altro ragazzo_ sarà in nostra compagnia».  
            «Oh, be’… non che sia un male, chiaro…». Come no! Il tono sollevato poteva essere solo un’illusione della ragazza.  
            Scosse il capo, riflettendo distrattamente su quanto i padri fossero così prevedibili e sospettosi, e si sistemò meglio con la schiena contro un cuscino per seguire la partita.  
            In genere, lei non era un’accanita fan dello sport – tranne il Lacrosse, ma solo perché tutti i suoi compagni di scuola parevano mitizzare così tanto la loro squadra –, e preferiva un buon film adrenalinico piuttosto che un paio d’ore sul canale sportivo. Doveva ammettere, tuttavia, che i giocatori di basket avevano un che di assurdamente affascinante: forse dipendeva dai muscoli massicci che la divisa permetteva loro di mostrarli, o dall’aria seria e concentrata durante il gioco e dagli scatti che compivano sul campo. Uno in particolare stava rapidamente diventando il suo preferito, con quella sexy barbetta scura e quei magnetici occhi chiari, sebbene i bicipiti non fossero definiti quanto quelli di Der-  
            Aspetta, _cosa_? No. Oh, no no no. Non poteva permettersi di fossilizzarsi tanto su di _lui_ , era territorio off limits. Doveva tenere bene a mente che lei era solo un’umana sfigata e bruttina e Derek un Licantropo dannatamente bello e tirannico, e poi non era neanche come se avesse una cotta per lui o chissà cosa: naturalmente apprezzava la sua bellezza ombrosa e il suo fascino da apparente serial killer, ma oltre questo nient’altro. Certo, la sera prima aveva avuto la sensazione che si fossero avvicinati in qualche modo, ma era normale tra due alleati pseudo-amici, no?  
            Non volle rispondere a quella domanda. Preferì portarsi le ginocchia al petto e dondolarsi avanti e indietro sul divano in attesa che giungessero le maledette nove e mezza.  
  
  
  
  
Ad aprire fu Lydia in persona. Prima ancora di salutarla o farla entrare in casa, le rivolse un’occhiata critica dalla testa ai piedi che si concluse con un’inarcata del perfetto sopracciglio sinistro e uno sguardo che chiedeva – anzi, _pretendeva_ – delle spiegazioni.  
            Stiles fissò il proprio abbigliamento prima di parlare. «Cosa? Jeans e maglione. Non vanno bene?».  
            La rossa arricciò le labbra, senza mostrare particolari emozioni sul bel volto. «Mh. Spero per te che il pigiama sia migliore di questo». Senza aggiungere altro, la trascinò dentro per un braccio con molta più energia del previsto e la condusse in un ampio salone dove vi erano già Erica e Allison, sedute a gambe incrociate su un grande e spesso tappeto dall’aria morbida, intente a smaltarsi le unghie rispettivamente di rosso e nero.  
            «Hey, Stiles!», la salutarono, bizzarramente all’unisono.  
            «Ciao», rispose lei impacciata.  
            Tutte e tre indossavano indumenti che definire “pigiami” sarebbe stato generoso: quello della Licantropa era un babydoll color vino dall’aria nuova e costosa, mentre la Cacciatrice aveva optato per dei pantaloncini di raso lilla con canotta coordinata provvista di trasparenze in pizzo. Lydia, infine, aveva una lunga vestaglia di seta verde smeraldo legata in vita che svolazzava a ogni minimo movimento e lasciava intravedere una camicetta da notte lunga fino a metà coscia, dello stesso colore e tessuto della vestaglia.  
            Quest’ultima mise le mani sui fianchi e inclinò la testa di lato. «Be’?», disse, guardando Stiles con fare impaziente. «Che aspetti? Forza, la serata ha inizio».  
            Arrossendo più del dovuto e senza osare incontrare gli sguardi delle altre, Stiles scivolò timidamente fuori dai propri vestiti – grazie al cielo aveva avuto la lucidità di fare una bella ceretta pochi giorni prima – e infilò il maglione e i leggings con la sensazione di poter percepire sulla pelle la disapprovazione della padrona di casa.  
            Infatti, Lydia emise uno sbuffo e fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato. «Come sospettavo. Non hai ascoltato una sola parola di ciò che ti ho detto al telefono».  
            Stiles ne aveva abbastanza di quei modi da principessina. Incrociò le braccia sotto il seno e sbottò con un «Ah! Non indosserò mai niente di ridicolo».  
            A giudicare dal luccichio sinistro in quegli occhi nocciola, però, non avrebbe mai dovuto spingersi a sfidarla in quel modo.  
            Dieci minuti dopo, Stiles poté ammirare il proprio riflesso allo specchio: adesso, al posto del suo comodo e _coprente_ vestiario, indossava un babydoll come quello di Erica ma di un caldo color oro. E si sentiva assolutamente e irrimediabilmente _stupida_.  
            Allison fu l’unica ad avere il buonsenso di darle una pacca sulla spalla e confidarle che anche lei era stata costretta dalla rossa a conciarsi a quel modo ridicolo e, un po’ più rincuorata da quello, l’umana accettò di buon grado di lasciare che una vivacissima Erica sperimentasse sulla sua testa tante nuove acconciature – perché tecnicamente, questo era il primo pigiama party cui la bionda partecipava da sempre, e quindi un po’ di indulgenza e comprensione ci voleva.  
            Lydia aveva fatto portare circa una decina di pizze tutte condite diversamente, e aveva organizzato una tavola di dolci e bevande dall’aspetto tremendamente calorico. Il tappeto gigante si rivelò davvero essere morbidissimo e, una volta che Stiles vi ebbe posato il suo preziosissimo fondoschiena, compì la decisione che non si sarebbe più alzata di lì per il resto della nottata.  
            Così, tra una fetta di pizza, praline al caramello, fili di liquirizia rossa e orsetti gommosi, iniziò il loro piccolo pigiama party. Gli argomenti spaziarono su un po’ tutto quanto, a cominciare dalla loro bizzarra condizione di Branco misto perennemente in pericolo e, senza neanche sapere come, si ritrovarono a parlare della parte maschile – perché è noto che in un circolo di sole ragazze si deve _necessariamente_ parlare di ragazzi assenti.  
            «Io e Jackson abbiamo rotto», rivelò in tono leggero Lydia, come se quella rivelazione non avrebbe gettato sconcerto sulle altre. Stiles tuttavia non percepì il solito groviglio alle budella al sentir nominare la sua cotta storica. Certo, le fece bastardamente piacere venire a sapere che quei due si erano lasciati, ma allo stesso tempo ebbe come la sensazione che la cosa non le interessasse più del dovuto. Forse stava superando la sua malsana fissazione?  
            Allison, che non solo era bella e dolce, ma anche la perfetta migliore amica, lasciò correre i suoi Razzles e gattonò sul tappeto fino a posare una mano sulla spalla della Banshee. «Mi dispiace. Avevo avuto il sentore, ieri, ma non ho voluto fare domande…».  
            La Martin si strinse nelle spalle e strizzò le labbra nella sua solita espressione da “chi se ne frega, io sto benone”.  
            Da quel momento, comunque, le cose presero a _degenerare_.  
            «Io penso che Isaac sarebbe grandioso, a letto».  
            Oh, sì: l’argomento si era presto spostato su confessioni e pareri sessuali. Erica fu la prima a esporre le sue idee.  
            «Voglio dire, non è che mi piacerebbe provare, mi fa pensare troppo a una specie di fratello e… _brrr_. Però suppongo che sarebbe un amante davvero dolce e bravo».  
            Stiles strizzò gli occhi e se li coprì con due pugni, perché _davvero_? Ora avrebbe avuto immagini mentali di Isaac mentre… oddio!  
            «Secondo me il vero animale sarebbe Boyd», affermò Lydia con un ghigno civettuolo e uno sfarfallio delle ciglia lunghe. «Anche se chiaramente ha un debole per te, Erica».  
            La bionda arrossì un po’ e mormorò qualcosa di non ben distinto.  
            «Allison? Tu che dici?».  
            La mora si guardò intorno come se fosse appena precipitata dalle nuvole, per poi sorridere imbarazzata. «Ahm… Io sto bene con il mio Scott. E _non_ parlerò di lui con voi, mi dispiace».  
            «Jackson urla e si addormenta subito dopo», snocciolò Lydia. «Ecco: ora tu mi devi una confessione».  
            L’amica si schiaffò una mano sulla fronte. «Che brutta immagine…».  
            «Su, su, su!».  
            «Hey!», urlò Erica all’improvviso, interrompendo quel piccolo principio di battibecco. «Sentiamo un po’ cos’ha da dire Stiles!».  
            Se Allison era parsa smarrita e indifesa, lei fu identica a una cerbiatta colpita dai fanali di un SUV in mezzo alla strada. Smise persino di masticare il boccone di pizza alle patatine, guardandosi attorno come se si aspettasse da un momento all’altro di essere braccata.  
            «Sì! Dài, Stiles, raccontaci un po’: chi ti faresti, del Branco?».  
            Odiava Lydia, odiava Lydia, O-D-I-A-V-A L-Y-D-I-A. E ancor di più odiò se stessa per aver pensato a…  
            «Nessuno!», strillò con voce stridula e la faccia in fiamme, agitando ossessivamente le braccia di fronte a sé. «Non mi farei nessuno del Branco, anzi, nessuno della nostra scuola o città o Stato o Nazione! Sono asessuale, a-ha, proprio così!».  
            Ottenne in risposta degli sguardi vacui e per niente convinti. Erica in particolare inarcò un sopracciglio. «Stai mentendo».  
            «Non ve lo dirò mai!».  
            «Sei vergine?», inquisì la Licantropa, portandosi a un palmo dal suo naso per fissarla inquietantemente negli occhi.  
            La piccola umana sentì la gola contrarsi in un vano tentativo di deglutire e il sangue defluì ancora di più sulle gote.  
            «Oh. Sì, sei vergine».  
            Allison, anima candida, accorse in suo aiuto: «Va bene, basta, lasciamola in pace. Quando si sentirà pronta, avrà le sue esperienze». Così dicendo, le sorrise incoraggiante e le fece segno di sedersi più accanto a lei, e Stiles fu ben lieta di farlo.  
            Se pensava che la serata non potesse diventare ancora più imbarazzante, però, dovette ricredersi. «Derek», se ne uscì infatti Erica, dopo aver addentato un KitKat e aver sparso poche briciole a terra. «Potete dire quello che volete su tutti quanti, ma vi garantisco che è Derek il vero Re del sesso».  
            Per poco, Stiles non si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva.  
            «E tu come fai a saperlo?», esclamò Lydia, apparendo per la prima volta in tutta la serata seriamente sconvolta.  
            La bionda sorrise maliziosamente e si ammirò le lunghe unghie scarlatte. «Mh, chissà…».  
            «Ci sei andata a letto?», chiese Allison, incredula.  
            «Io non dico niente…». A giudicare dal suo atteggiamento, però, doveva essere un “Sì” grosso come una portaerei.  
 Lydia la afferrò per le spalle e la scosse bruscamente. «Parla. Vogliamo sapere tutto quanto».  
            «E perché?», ridacchiò leziosa.  
            «Si parla di _Derek Hale_ , dannazione! Raccontaci!».  
            Stiles ebbe l’improvvisa voglia di chiudersi in una stanza buia e coprirsi la faccia con un cuscino, ma strinse i denti e chiuse gli occhi.  
             «Non ho detto di esserci andata a letto», continuò la Beta.  
            «Non hai neanche detto di non esserci andata».  
            «Questo te lo concedo».  
            «Reyes, parla».  
            «Penso sia il tipo di partner che scopre sempre con facilità cosa ti piace di più. E badate bene, ho detto “penso”, non che lo sappia per certo».  
            Lydia pareva sull’orlo di una crisi isterica. «Erica, per l’amor del cielo, hai fatto sesso con Derek o no?!». L’altra mimò di chiudersi le labbra con una chiusura lampo invisibile. «Okay, l’hai voluto tu! Allison e Stiles, tenetela ferma! La farò confessare!». La Banshee però non attese che le due eseguissero il suo ordine: si gettò addosso alla bionda e fece qualcosa che, se mai lo avessero raccontato in giro, non ci avrebbe creduto nessuno, perché Lydia Martin non poteva essere sul serio tipa da _solleticare_ qualcuno per ricatto.  
            Erica prese a scalciare e lanciare urletti misti a risate, respirando sempre più affannosamente. «Aaah! Non… dirò mai… nulla!».  
            «Continuerò fino a farti venire un infarto!».  
            «Sono… una Licantropa e non posso avere… infarti!».  
            Stiles roteò gli occhi al cielo, perché la cosa stava cominciando ad andare per le lung- un momento, _cosa?  
            _Scattò in piedi. «Devo andare via», disse, la voce tremante come le sue ginocchia.  
            Lydia smise di tormentare Erica. «Che cosa hai detto?».  
            «Ora non posso spiegarvi, ma è importante che io esca». Fece per dirigersi alle scale, ma la Licantropa, che era la più veloce, le si parò dinnanzi e la guardò preoccupata. «Cosa succede?».  
            «Niente», mentì, «ma devo andare».  
            «Sai che posso sentire il tuo battito».  
            Si lasciò andare a un sospiro pesante e portò due dita su ciascuna tempia per cercare di placare l’insorgere di un terribile mal di testa. «Devo condurre una ricerca e qui non posso farlo. Devo necessariamente andarmene». Gli occhi scuri e seri di Erica la studiarono attentamente, prima che lei annuisse. Stiles si rivolse anche a una Lydia e una Allison rimaste a bocca aperta e fronte corrugata. «Mi dispiace lasciare così il pigiama party, ma credetemi: non lo farei se non fosse qualcosa di estremamente importante». Senza attendere oltre, si rivestì in tutta fretta e prese la propria roba.  
  
  
  
  
            Guidò senza preoccuparsi troppo dei limiti di velocità, concentrata su quello che il suo cuore e la sua mente le urlavano a gran voce da quando aveva lasciato casa Martin: era sulla pista giusta, Derek aveva sempre avuto ragione a sospettare. Naturalmente non ne era una certezza _assoluta_ , ma lei si fidava sempre del proprio istinto e, dannazione, non aveva intenzione di ignorare la faccenda.  
            Giunse a casa sua in breve tempo, parcheggiò la Jeep sul marciapiede perché tanto vi sarebbe risalita in meno di cinque minuti, ed entrò di corsa. Udì la voce di suo padre provenire dal salotto e risuonare allarmata: «Stiles? Sei tu?».  
            «Sì, non preoccuparti! Ho solo dimenticato di portare una cosa a casa di Lydia!», mentì correndo in camera sua.  
            Una volta dentro, si chiuse per sicurezza a chiave e mise una maglietta sulla maniglia così da impedire la vista dal buco della serratura, perché aveva come la netta sensazione che suo padre sarebbe presto andato a curiosare. Impiegò poco a trovare ciò che stava cercando: i libri che aveva preso in prestito dalla biblioteca il giorno prima giacevano sulla sua scrivania, del tutto intoccati. Li afferrò con le mani che le tremavano ossessivamente; aprì il primo tomo, quello sulle leggende irlandesi, saltando ampiamente alcuni paragrafi per giungere a ciò che le interessava di più.  
            La prima pagina a riguardo era interamente ricoperta da un disegno che, a quanto pare, riportava la raffigurazione di un Leprechaun, il quale non somigliava affatto a un tranquillo vecchietto con la barba riccioluta e i vestiti verde foglia o un allegro gnomo da giardino con il volto paffuto e rubicondo: sembrava più una sorta di brutto pezzo di legno malamente intagliato e con bitorzoli ovunque, un inquietante ghigno beffardo al posto della bocca, due pietruzze nere al posto degli occhi e una protuberanza orribilmente simile a una patata al posto del naso. Solo gli indumenti e il cappello a tricorno suggerivano che quell’orrendo esserino fosse ciò che i bambini conoscevano come il folletto dei quadrifogli e delle pignatte colme di monete d’oro alle estremità degli arcobaleni.  
            Con un brivido, Stiles volse pagina, non volendo ammettere a se stessa quanto quel viso maligno l’avesse inquietata, e trovò finalmente ciò che più le premeva conoscere: la _Polvere Ilare._ Si rese conto con un certo disappunto che il libro dedicasse a riguardo solo poche righe, e per di più vi fosse scritto tutto ciò che già lei sapeva, ovvero che infondesse il buonumore in qualsiasi creatura vivente sulla faccia della Terra. Scoprì in più solo che la Polvere cambiasse odore di persona in persona, che l’effetto aveva una durata minima di mezz’ora ma che non vi fosse una soglia massima: ciò stava di certo a significare che, se uno Spiritello avesse abbondato con lo spargimento, il soggetto designato avrebbe subìto l’effetto ilare probabilmente fino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Oppure, la fine dei suoi giorni sarebbe arrivata presto a causa dell’affaticamento cardiaco… non a caso esisteva l’espressione – ora più che mai macabra – “morire dalle risate”.  
            Stiles poté quasi _vedere_ nella propria mente tutti i pezzi che combaciavano tra di loro: il signor Chunkel che, prima di morire, si era svegliato allegro _come non gli accadeva da tempo_ , la signora VanGreen con la “porporina” sul volto e quel sereno sorriso sulle labbra nonostante la sua indole seriosa e austera, il lieve starnuto di Derek…  
            Doveva andare immediatamente al loft. Doveva avvertire l’Alpha.  
             
  
  
  
Stiles era probabilmente la persona con più difetti in tutta Beacon Hills: era goffa, scoordinata, ridicola, terribilmente fastidiosa e irritante, per non menzionare la sua totale incapacità di stare ferma o zitta per più di dieci minuti di fila. Malgrado questo, però, bisognava essere onesti e riconoscerle almeno il fatto che fosse _davvero_ brillante, in gamba e determinata. Metteva anima e corpo in tutto ciò che faceva, sacrificando spesso ore di sonno pur di onorare la causa, senza mai perdere di vista il reale obiettivo.  
            Fu per questo che, dopo essere giunta al loft di Derek e aver bussato incessantemente per cinque minuti buoni, si sentì sprofondare nella più nera frustrazione e desiderò ardentemente prendere a calci e pugni la porta blindata. Possibile mai che il Sourwolf avesse deciso di prendersi una pausa dall’asocialità e uscire proprio _quella_ sera? Dove diamine poteva mai essere andato, poi? Stiles dubitava fortemente che avesse deciso di unirsi a Scott, Isaac, Boyd e Jackson per andare al bowling.  
            Si lasciò scivolare contro la porta d’acciaio fino a sedersi a terra, mangiucchiando nervosamente il cordoncino della felpa con Joker stampato sopra. Prese il cellulare e digitò il numero, sbagliandolo un paio di volte per la troppa agitazione.  
            Rispose dopo qualche squillo e, se Stiles lo avesse conosciuto di meno, avrebbe pensato che la sua voce stesse suonando apprensiva: «Stiles? Che succede?». Dopotutto, lei non l’aveva mai chiamato prima di allora.  
            «Devi venire subito al loft», gli disse, il cuore che le martellava in petto.  
            Dall’altra parte giunsero suoni di movimenti affrettati e di passi. «Perché mi hai chiamato? Cosa c’è?». Derek questa volta suonò _davvero_ preoccupato, e la ragazza si mordicchiò il labbro mal celando uno sciocco sorrisino.  
            Sorrisino che però ebbe vita breve, perché dall’altra parte subentrò una nuova voce: «Posso accompagnarti, se serve aiuto». Apparteneva a una _donna_ , ed era suonata bassa e piuttosto roca. Già solo da questo, si poteva intuire che la proprietaria dovesse essere parecchio bella.  
            Stiles sentì come se qualcosa le stesse stringendo il cuore con subdoli artigli appuntiti; non si accorse di aver sbarrato gli occhi, intenta a origliare la conversazione tra la sconosciuta e Derek.  
            «No, vado solo», disse lui, stranamente senza sembrare scorbutico. «Ti aggiornerò il più presto possibile».  
            «Va bene, aspetterò», disse la voce.  
            Poi Derek tornò a rivolgersi a lei: «Stiles?»  
            Siccome era una diciassettenne matura e per niente emotiva, Stiles _chiuse_ la telefonata e lasciò cadere il cellulare accanto a sé. Strinse forte le palpebre e si coprì il volto tra le mani, posando la fronte sulle proprie ginocchia. _Dio… no, okay, calma. Devo stare calma. Niente scenette da Drama Queen._ Inspirò ed espirò a fondo un paio di volte, non capendo – o meglio, non _volendo_ capire – il perché di quella sua reazione. Dopotutto, Derek poteva benissimo andare ovunque e con chiunque, anche con misteriose donne dalla voce bellissima, e divertirsi come più gli pareva. Oh, maledizione… Forse li aveva interrotti mentre- No, okay: una scopata poteva anche aspettare se c’era di mezzo una questione di vita o di morte, e un Leprechaun che se ne andava in giro per Beacon Hills a uccidere la gente con una fottuta polverina rientrava decisamente nella dannata descrizione. Derek avrebbe fatto meglio a rinfilare il suo… _coso_ … nei pantaloni e raggiungerla prima di subito.  
            Il suo cellulare vibrò e squillò sul pavimento polveroso del pianerottolo; quando accettò la chiamata, sentì la voce ferma di Derek. «Stiles».  
            «Sì?».  
            «Dimmi cosa è successo».  
            «Non dovresti telefonare mentre sei alla guida», lo rimbeccò lei debolmente, perché sentiva il motore soffuso della Camaro.  
            Dall’altro capo, un sospiro stanco e sollevato al tempo stesso. «Sono un Licantropo, ho i riflessi scattanti».  
            «Non me n’ero mai accorta…», commentò lei.             
            «Devo presumere che tu stia bene, se stai usando il sarcasmo». Aveva una voce bassa e tranquilla, parecchio diversa dal suo solito tono indisponente. Decisamente, doveva aver fatto qualcosa di _molto_ rilassante.  
            «Sì, sto bene». _Muoio solo dalla voglia di strangolarti_. «Ma è una cosa davvero importante».  
            «Hai scoperto qualcosa sul mostriciattolo?», intuì Derek.  
            «Sì! Ti dirò tutto appena torni».  
            «Va bene». Si sentì un terribile suono stridente e una brusca accelerata, e Stiles balzò in piedi con il cuore quasi sulla lingua.  
            «Oddio, Derek!».  
            «Cosa?».  
            «Hai fatto un incidente?».  
            «Certo che no. Ho solo sorpassato un camion».  
            Si lasciò andare con la schiena contro la porta d’acciaio, aggrappandosi al cellulare per non stramazzare a terra. «Mi hai quasi fatta morire, vai piano!».  
            «Tranquilla».  
            Chiusero la chiamata contemporaneamente. Poi, Stiles si lasciò andare a uno strillo isterico.  
  
  
  
  
Derek giunse in sei minuti e ventisette secondi – Stiles li aveva contati _non perché fosse una dannata personcina apprensiva,_ ma perché non aveva avuto nient’altro da fare –, salendo le scale con la sua super velocità da dannato Lupo Mannaro. L’umana, che nell’attesa si era riseduta con le gambe premute contro al petto, si tirò su per rivolgergli un’occhiata che sperava fosse abbastanza giudicatrice. Era sempre bello come il sole e oscuro come la notte, ma non pareva esattamente appena uscito da un letto rovente: i suoi capelli erano disordinati, ma non come se qualcuno vi avesse passato le mani attraverso, e i suoi vestiti non erano sgualciti o macchiati di rossetto o altre diavolerie simili. Stiles tuttavia non si fece abbindolare – anche se _era liberissimo di farsela con chi voleva_ –, e lo salutò con un cenno del capo.  
            «Credevo saresti rimasta a dormire con Erica e le altre», disse il lui in tono casuale mentre apriva la porta, e Stiles proprio _non_ notò il fatto che avesse pronunciato il nome della Beta anziché quello di Lydia, la padrona della casa in cui avrebbe effettivamente dovuto stare.  
            Si morse la lingua e respirò profondamente. «Infatti, ma me ne sono andata». Lui le fece segno di entrare per prima. «Ero impaziente di parlarti della mia intuizione». Senza guardarlo in faccia andò a sedersi rigidamente sul divano con lo zaino su una spalla. Lui la imitò poco dopo, mantenendo una certa distanza.  
            «Cosa hai scoperto?».  
            Parlò mentre estraeva i vecchi tomi sulle leggende irlandesi. «Hai presente quando sei venuto a casa mia a chiedermi di farti la ricerca sui mostriciattoli, come li chiami tu?». Annuì assorto e Stiles proseguì: «Be’, se ricordi bene, a un certo punto ho letto di una particolare “Polvere Ilare”». La fronte di Derek si aggrottò un po’ nello sforzo di ricordare quel particolare. «Secondo quella ricerca, i Leprechauns la tengono nascosta nel cappello a tricorno», continuò lei mentre cercava la pagina con l’orrendo disegno che l’aveva inquietata tanto pochi minuti prima.  
            «Ah, sì», disse l’Alpha poco dopo, «ora ricordo. Pensavo fosse una stupidaggine di internet».  
            «E invece, caro Sourwolf, a quanto pare esiste davvero». Così dicendo, gli parò davanti la pagina dove si trovava il piccolo paragrafo interessato all’argomento. Mentre i suoi occhi verdi seguivano velocemente le lettere, Stiles riprese a parlare: «Sono convinta che sia _questa_ la causa di quelle morti. Tutto combacia: l’inspiegabile buonumore, l’improvviso attacco di cuore, i brillantini nei capelli della signora Van-».  
            «Ma io non ho sentito nessun odore strano», obiettò Derek in tono incerto, scuotendo la testa.  
            «Non uno _strano_ , ma di certo avrai sentito qualcosa». I suoi occhi studiarono quel bel viso imbronciato e gli occhi verdi di lui ricambiarono lo sguardo.  
            «Ho sentito un insopportabile odore di mandorle che mi ha fatto starnutire, ma niente di più».  
            Ed eccolo lì, l’ultimo tassello. Stiles sorrise radiosamente e balzò in piedi, improvvisando un balletto sciocco per tutta l’area del loft perché, ancora una volta, aveva dimostrato che in confronto a lei il caro Sherlock Holmes fosse una pippa di livello internazionale.  
            Derek la fissò allibito per qualche attimo, prima che un ringhio cupo gli facesse vibrare il petto muscoloso. «Riporta il culo qui prima che io decida di legarti a una sedia», la minacciò.  
            Lei gli saltellò di fronte e per poco non gli si buttò addosso per l’eccitazione e la contentezza; il maggiore dovette pensare di avere a che fare con una squilibrata mentale, perché inarcò un sopracciglio assumendo un’aria stralunata. «La signora VanGreen era allergica alle mandorle!», cinguettò l’umana, come se fosse stata la migliore cosa di tutti i tempi. «Non avrebbe mai potuto avere odore di mandorle addosso _senza_ un motivo! Oh, Ragazzone, non capisci? Era la Polvere! Assume un diverso odore in base alla persona sulla quale si posa!». Poi smise di saltellare e si portò solennemente una mano sul petto, mentre quella destra si chiuse a pugno su un’anca. «Sono un fottuto genio!», esclamò, il volto vivace di un rosso quasi febbricitante.  
            L’Hale roteò gli occhi al cielo e si alzò bruscamente – i loro petti per poco non si urtarono – e la aggirò per recarsi nell’angolo adibito a cucina e versarsi un bicchiere d’acqua. «È un maledetto casino», borbottò.  
            «Eh, già!». Trotterellò verso di lui per strappargli il bicchiere colmo dalle mani e portarselo alle labbra, guadagnandosi un’occhiata omicida. «Allora, cominciamo subito a stanarlo?».  
            Se possibile, l’occhiata omicida si accentuò e inviò _saette_ all’intera figura di Stiles. «Non se ne parla proprio! _Tu_ ne starai fuori!», ordinò categorico puntandola con un indice.  
            La liceale spalancò la bocca, a dir poco oltraggiata. «Cooosa?!».  
            «Mi hai sentito». Questa volta fu il turno di Derek di strapparle il bicchiere dalle mani e finire ciò che restava dell’acqua in un sol sorso, il pomo d’Adamo che fece sensualmente su e giù…  
            Ma lei si riscosse subito e cominciò una delle sue solite filippiche gesticolando con tutto il corpo come una forsennata. «Senti, tu, brutto spocchioso!» gli si avvicinò, incosciente del pericolo che avrebbe potuto correre con quell’atteggiamento. «Se non fosse stato per la mia mente acuta e brillante, a quest’ora saresti stato convinto che il Leprechaun non c’entrasse niente e tutta Beacon Hills sarebbe morta tra atroci _risate!_ Quindi me la devi, Lupastro, io ti servo! Senza di me saresti perso!». Terminò e incrociò le braccia al petto perché, era noto, dopo un discorso del genere bisognava farlo per forza.  
            Il moro la guardò vacuamente per qualche secondo, immobile come una statua greca. Poi, le diede una _schicchera_ sulla fronte. «No».  
            Stiles si massaggiò il punto colpito, non volendo ammettere che le avesse fatto male, e bofonchiò uno «Stronzo» a voce bassa che lui non udì. O che più probabilmente scelse di non udire.  
            Derek prese a muoversi con naturalezza nella propria abitazione facendo come se nessun altro fosse presente: si sfilò la maglia con un unico gesto fluido e scalciò le scarpe e i calzini abbandonando tutto al proprio destino per entrare dietro una porta che conteneva chissà che cosa. Stiles, le guance in fiamme – dovute ancora all’eccesso di adrenalina per il caso, _ovviamente_ –, zampettò timidamente per accostare l’orecchio alla porta, sobbalzando come una gatta spaventata quando si sentì dire: «Mi sto facendo una doccia, Stiles. Vuoi forse entrare e partecipare?».  
            Ah! Non solo era un insopportabile despota privo di umorismo, delicatezza ed educazione, ora si metteva pure a provocare! «Come puoi fare una doccia in un momento simile?! Dovremmo avvertire il resto del Branco, piuttosto!».  
            Si sentì il fruscio di jeans cadere a terra – e a quello Stiles _non_ deglutì a vuoto – e lo scrosciare dell’acqua. «Li avvertiremo domani mattina», borbottò con voce monocorde l’Alpha. «Ora come ora non avrebbe senso: i Leprechauns sono quasi impossibili da catturare, di notte».  
            «Be’, questo non mi scoraggia dall’idea di provarci!», affermò Stiles stringendo forte i pugni. «Non riesco a starmene con le mani in mano mentre un mostriciattolo con la faccia che sembra un chewing-gum masticato si mette a uccidere persone innocenti!».  
            «Cosa della frase “Tu non verrai” non hai capito? Mh?».  
            «Il “Tu” e il “verrai”, puoi ripeterli?».  
            «Non mi fregherai con un trucchetto alla Bugs Bunny, ragazzina».  
            _Be’, almeno ci ho provato…_ Premette la fronte contro la superficie fredda che li separava. «Perché sei così, con me? Saprei cavarmela».  
            Le parve di udire un sospiro, ma forse era solo l’acqua che scendeva. «Sei un’umana. Sei debole e ti feriresti facilmente».  
            Sbarrò gli occhi e allontanò il volto dalla porta con un sorriso gigantesco. «Oh, mio Dio, Sourwolf! _Oh, mio Dio!_ ».  
            «Cosa?!».  
            «Questo significa che tu _ci tieni_ a me! Oh, ma allora sotto tutta quella corazza dura da grosso lupo cattivo _hai_ effettivamente un cuore!». Era chiaro che lo stesse prendendo in giro, ma sotto sotto ci sperava davvero: alla fine Derek non era tanto male… le sarebbe piaciuto diventare una sua amica fidata.  
            Lui ci mise un po’ di tempo a rispondere, e quando lo fece suonò introverso e distante come suo solito: «Sei fuori strada, Stilinski. Voglio che tu stia fuori dai pericoli perché mi seccherebbe dover riportare il tuo cadavere a tuo padre, per non parlare di Scott che si lagnerebbe fino alla fine dei suoi giorni».  
            Lei ghignò, perché ormai le carte erano state scoperte. «Certo, certo. Tu continua pure a chiuderti a riccio, ma sappi che ormai non mi freghi più, bello mio: in realtà mi ami alla follia». E rise leziosa, aspettando trepidante una risposta a tono dall’altro.  
            Risposta che, bizzarramente, non arrivò.  
  
  
  
  
Se quello fosse stato un film – e se lei ne fosse stata la protagonista –, probabilmente Derek sarebbe uscito dalla doccia coperto solo da un microscopico asciugamano con ancora le goccioline a scivolargli lungo i pettorali e gli addominali e ancora più giù, fino la _selva oscura_. Ma siccome quello non era un film – e lei non era la protagonista, ma una scema con troppa immaginazione perversa –, Derek uscì con indosso un paio di pantaloni neri e una t-shirt e solo i capelli vagamente umidicci. Tuttavia in quel modo era bello ugualmente, e Stiles si prese un bel po’ di tempo per ammirare come i suoi muscoli si muovessero _divinamente_ sotto i vestiti.  
            «È quasi l’una», disse improvvisamente il Mannaro, risvegliandola dalle sue elucubrazioni. «Devo accompagnarti da qualche parte o…?».  
            Il fatto che avesse lasciato la frase in sospeso non era un motivo abbastanza valido perché il battito di Stiles accelerasse, _giusto_? «Uhm, be’…». Avrebbe voluto chiedergli se per quella sera potesse restare lì al loft, perché francamente non le andava di tornare da Lydia ed essere assediata da tante domande, e andando da Scott avrebbe ottenuto lo stesso risultato… Suo padre, inoltre, sapeva che avrebbe passato la notte a casa Martin. «Non importa», concluse perciò, la voce più alta di due ottave. «Andrò, ehm, in giro e, uh, vedrò di trovare un posto».  
            Prese lo zaino e fece per avviarsi alla porta del Loft, ma Derek la bloccò afferrandola per il cappuccio del cappotto. «Puoi restare».  
            «Uh?».  
            «Puoi restare», ripeté.  
            «Davvero?».  
            «L’ho detto, no?».  
            Si fissarono per qualche secondo, inespressivi. Poi Stiles prese un respiro profondo e… «Tu mi ami. Ammettilo».  
            Ottenne solo due occhi verdi roteati all’insù.  
  
  
  
  
«Dov’eri, prima?».  
            «Mh?».  
            Stavano entrambi preparandosi per andare a dormire: Stiles si era rifugiata in bagno per indossare i leggings e il solito maglione, mentre Derek stava sistemando il divano affinché fosse più comodo e caldo.  
            «Sì», disse ancora lei, parlando attraverso la porta socchiusa. «Intendo, dov’eri prima che ti chiamassi?». Ce la mise tutta per suonare solo vagamente curiosa.  
            «Ah… ero in una camera di Motel». Stiles sbarrò gli occhi e si aggrappò al lavandino con entrambe le mani, sentendosi improvvisamente male. Non cercava neanche di nasconderlo? «Ho ricevuto una chiamata da una mercenaria, una certa Braeden, e sono andato lì per incontrarla».  
            Così la sconosciuta dalla bella voce ora aveva un nome. Ciò non fece sentire meglio Stiles, che aprì tremante l’acqua del rubinetto per sciacquarsi il viso e cercare pateticamente di non piangere. Una stupida, ecco cos’era… una stupida ingenua ragazzina…  
            «Stiles?».  
            Deglutì un paio di volte e sperò che la voce non le uscisse flebile. «Sì?».  
            «Il tuo cuore mi sta assordando».  
            «Scusa…». _Ma scusa un cazzo!_ , sbottò tra sé e sé.  
            «Che ti prende?».  
            _Puoi farcela, puoi farcela. Puoi andare là dentro e affrontarlo come niente fosse, dopotutto non è la fine del mondo. E poi lui non ti piace neanche, sei solo sconvolta nello scoprire che abbia una vita sentimentale, a differenza tua. Tutto qui_. Si esaminò allo specchio – era ridotta uno schifo, con tutti quei maledetti nei e gli occhi lucidi e quel suo stupido naso strano – e si annuì incoraggiante, per poi staccarsi dal lavandino e tornare nella sala. «Non mi prende niente», disse, modulando la voce affinché non suonasse né falsamente allegra né troppo arrabbiata. «Così ve la siete spassata, eh?», ammiccò.  
            Poté quasi sentire i _suoi_ occhi perforarle la guancia sinistra, ma non osò voltarsi per sostenerli.  
            «Non siamo andati a letto, se è questo che vuoi sapere». Non parve alterato o derisorio. A dire il vero, non parve proprio un bel niente.  
            «Non mi interessa la tua vita privata», fece lei, gesticolando con le braccia.  
            «Mi ha chiamato perché sono l’unico Alpha di questa città e aveva bisogno di alcuni permessi». Il suo tono glaciale la fece rabbrividire. «È qui per dare la caccia alla Desert Wolf».  
            «La Desert Wolf?».  
            «Sì. È un coyote mannaro. Ho promesso a Braeden che il Branco l’avrebbe aiutata, ma preferisce fare da sola per questioni di vendetta che non mi ha voluto spiegare».  
            «Oh…». Non disse nient’altro. Supponeva di poter credere a quella storia, dopotutto non pensava proprio che Derek fosse il tipo da inventare una cosa simile. Sentì di essere una persona meschina ed egoista per aver dato di matto, e si morse forte le labbra mentre le guance le si tingevano di un rosso forte e imbarazzante; osservò di sottecchi le braccia muscolose di Derek muoversi nell’atto di stendere una coperta sul divano e ancora una volta si stupì di quanto fosse maledettamente sensuale pur senza fare niente di particolare.  
            «Lascia, faccio io», mormorò. Lui la guardò interrogativo e lei si affrettò a spiegare. «Posso occuparmi del divano da sola, non c’è problema».  
             «No», scosse la testa il Mannaro, con fare incurante. «Tu prendi il letto. Qui ci starò io».  
            «Cos- oh, no. No-no-no-no-no. Assolutamente. Io dormirò sul divano».  
            Derek espirò profondamente, lasciò perdere la coperta e incrociò le braccia al petto massiccio, evidenziando così involontariamente bicipiti e vene – la diciassettenne non lo notò _affatto_. «Non faremo una di quelle solite scenette odiose, Stiles», disse categorico. «Tu prendi il letto, io il divano. Fine».  
            Se c’era una cosa che odiava era sentirsi in colpa, e quello era il caso. Parlò torcendosi le dita dall’agitazione: «Potremmo sempre condividere il letto, no? Nel senso, non è che sia un problema, voglio dire, magari mettiamo dei cuscini al centro… o forse no, non c’è bisogno, non è che io e te…». Non ebbe il coraggio di proseguire oltre, le guance troppo scottanti e il cuore che pareva come un rullo di tamburi.  
            Derek la fronteggiò con espressione vuota, le sopracciglia che per una volta non erano aggrottate e gli occhi verdi un po’ più scuri del solito. «Non è il caso», mormorò atono.  
            Le sue spalle si afflosciarono. «Oh, dài! Così non mi sentirò una maledetta rompipalle!».  
            «Oh, Stiles, non preoccuparti», disse allora l’Alpha, sorridendo in modo fin troppo angelico. «Lo sei già».  
            «Ti ringra – _hey_!».  
  
  
  
  
Stiles era il genere di persona che non stava mai ferma neanche durante la notte e questo, per chi la conosceva bene – come Scott e suo padre –, non era affatto difficile da prevedere. Chiunque avesse un briciolo d’intuito avrebbe potuto capire che lei era il tipo da arrotolarsi nelle coperte fino ad assomigliare a un burrito gigante, parlare nel sonno – talvolta facendo pieni discorsi dalla dubbia logicità – e sbavare sul cuscino in maniera _indecente_. Oltre a tutto questo, lei era sempre stata il genere di persona i cui sogni parevano talmente veri da poterli toccare; capitava che ricordasse un tocco o un profumo anche l’indomani mattina, e che quella sensazione non la lasciasse per delle ore. Le era sempre piaciuto questo lato di sé, perché spesso ciò che sognava era bello. La realtà, purtroppo, il più delle volte era molto deludente.  
            Ma dal morso di Scott, Stiles aveva smesso di dormire sonni tranquilli. Capitava che passassero ore prima che riuscisse a prendere pace, alle volte accadeva soltanto dopo le due del mattino. Stava stesa a letto a fissare il soffitto, le braccia incrociate dietro la nuca, e pregava che non accadesse qualcosa di terribile alle persone che amava.  
            Cosa che, per inciso, stava facendo proprio in quel momento, mentre la sua schiena premeva contro il materasso di Derek. Era stato sconcertante scoprire che i mostri e le leggende fossero veri, che le superstizioni non fossero solo tali e che la Luna fosse una doppiogiochista senza alcuno scrupolo. Ma era stato ancora più terribile rendersi conto che le _favole_ , le più innocue e affascinanti, in realtà celassero oscuri segreti: Leprechauns assassini, chi lo avrebbe mai detto? Chi mai avrebbe immaginato che quegli esseri tanto irriverenti, che per simbolo avevano i quadrifogli portafortuna, potessero _uccidere_ con qualcosa di tanto bello e prezioso come la felicità?  
            Si rigirò nel letto sentendo le lenzuola attorcigliarsi alle gambe. Sbuffando con la pazienza ridotta ai minimi termini, controllò l’orario sul cellulare che aveva ficcato sotto il cuscino: le tre e un quarto di mattina. _Indecente._ Si stropicciò le palpebre con gesti frustrati e scostò il piumone per alzarsi, perché tanto era ovvio che non sarebbe riuscita a chiudere occhio; decise di restare scalza anziché infilarsi le scarpe, il tonfo lieve dei suoi piedi scalzi le fece compagnia mentre camminava verso il divano dirimpetto a sé. Nella penombra era difficile distinguere Derek, ma dopo qualche passo si rese conto che lui non era lì disteso. Confusa e un po’ ansiosa, Stiles ispezionò tutto attorno a sé e quasi sobbalzò quando vide la sagoma dell’uomo stagliata contro la vetrata che dava sul balcone.  
            Le rivolgeva la schiena denudata dalla t-shirt, il tatuaggio della Triskele pressoché invisibile mentre, al contrario, il volto riflesso nel vetro era interamente illuminato dalla luce fredda e bianca della Luna calante. Stiles poté costatare quanto apparisse serio e concentrato, la fronte appena aggrottata. Gli si avvicinò in silenzio, certa che lui l’avesse sentita sebbene non ne avesse fornito prova. Poteva quasi percepire il calore di quel corpo trapassarle gli indumenti e colpirla direttamente nelle ossa, là dove nessuno avrebbe mai potuto toccarla: fu qualcosa di intenso ed estremamente nuovo, e dovette scuotere la testa per non lasciarsi abbacinare.  
            «Non riesci a dormire neanche tu», constatò tra sé e sé, la voce poco meno che un sussurro.  
            Lui non rispose, neanche si mosse. Solo il respiro suggeriva che fosse reale e non una statua.  
            Stiles gli si fece più vicina fin quasi a sfiorare la sua spalla con la propria e seguì la traiettoria del suo sguardo, che non stava davvero guardando qualcosa in particolare. Le facciate dei palazzi di fronte avevano un’aria terribilmente spettrale, forse più del solito. Lei rabbrividì e strinse le mani a pugno nel vano tentativo di riscaldarne le estremità.  
            Non si aspettava che il maggiore avrebbe detto qualcosa, il silenzio in cui erano piombati non era esattamente fastidioso, solo un po’ troppo totalizzante. Ma lui la sorprese ugualmente: «È lì, da qualche parte. Lo troveremo». Sapeva tanto di promessa, più che di una banale frase di conforto. Improvvisamente, Stiles si ritrovò a credergli e una punta di speranza illuminò il suo petto.  
            «Ne hai mai incontrato uno dal vivo?», bisbigliò, non volendo rompere quella sorta di atmosfera magica e suggestiva che sentiva si stesse creando.  
            Derek scosse piano la testa in cenno di diniego. «Non io, ma Laura mi ha raccontato di averne intravisto uno correre in Central Park, una volta. Era già il periodo in cui noi…» _abbiamo perso tutto_ , concluse mentalmente Stiles per lui. Avrebbe voluto tanto posargli una mano sul braccio per confortarlo, ma si controllò e fissò il cielo stellato oltre la vetrata.  
            «Lo troveremo», ripeté ancora l’Alpha. «Siamo sopravvissuti a cose ben peggiori. Non ci faremo spaventare da un mostriciattolo verde».  
            Stiles sbuffò un sorriso che fece appannare il vetro e finalmente si volse nella sua direzione. Dire che era bellissimo sarebbe stato semplicemente un insulto: _mai_ come in quel momento le parve perfetto, persino troppo. Ecco cos’era Derek, _troppo_. Nell’ammirarlo si sentì morire un po’.  
            «Vai a letto, è tardissimo».  
            Si morse il labbro inferiore, ma questa volta parò decisa: «Solo se tu vieni con me».  
            Lui rilasciò un sospiro che sapeva tanto di tentennamento. «Te l’ho detto, Stiles, non è il caso».  
            «Perché?», s’intestardì. Derek volse il capo lentamente e la guardò negli occhi con un’intensità tale da farla deglutire, eppure non demorse. Non avrebbe accettato un “no” come risposta. «Per favore. Ho bisogno di sentirti accanto. Non riuscirei a dormire sapendoti sul divano». Poté vedere la lotta avere luogo dietro quelle iridi chiare e il cuore accelerò a ogni secondo di attesa, per poi esplodere quando lui infine annuì.  
            Giunsero al letto fianco a fianco, separandosi solo per infilarvisi dentro, le lenzuola di nuovo fredde. Stiles avrebbe voluto rannicchiarsi su un fianco e continuare ad ammirarlo, ma sentiva che avrebbe sfidato troppo la sorte, così rimase supina e con la coda dell’occhio vide che Derek la imitò. Dentro di sé stava scoppiando dall’emozione: era una sensazione bellissima averlo così vicino nel letto, poter respirare il suo odore senza che lui se ne accorgesse e fantasticare su quanto sarebbe stato bello abbracciarsi nel calore confortevole delle coperte. Si sentì fremere e dovette mordersi le guance per non sorridere dal nervoso mentre il battito le rimbombava in gola e nelle orecchie. Derek le lanciò un’occhiata in tralice che lei a mala pena ricambiò, il silenzio divenne teso come una corda di violino. Provò _davvero_ a chiudere gli occhi e rilassarsi, ci provò con tutta se stessa, ma fallì miseramente.  
            Il Licantropo soffiò una mezza imprecazione che sancì la sua resa: in un attimo le fu sopra e la racchiuse tra le sue gambe e le sue braccia. Stiles ebbe un solo secondo per poter vedere le sue pupille dilatate avvicinarsi sempre più. Infine, si baciarono. Non fu dolce o romantico come accadeva dei film, ma bisognoso e urgente: le mani di Stiles si posarono subito su quel volto ruvido per la barba e le gambe lo circondarono alla vita e strinsero forte; Derek le morse le labbra e passò le braccia dietro la sua schiena per stringersela contro al petto, approfondendo poi il bacio fino a che a entrambi non si sentirono storditi. Era una cosa di cui avevano bisogno entrambi, la cosa più giusta da fare per sentirsi vicini. A dire il vero volevano sentirsi ancora molto, _molto_ più vicini.  
            Stiles emise un gemito contrariato quando Derek separò le labbra dalle sue. «Ti prego», soffiò, a corto di fiato. «Voglio baciarti per il resto della serata, anzi, per il resto della vita».  
            Lui sorrise sensuale e le lasciò piccoli baci umidi sulla guancia e sulla linea della mandibola, passando la punta del naso sul collo profumato per poi baciarla anche lì.  
            «Dio, Derek…». Infilò una mano tra i capelli sulla nuca e li strattonò all’indietro fino a fargli sollevare il capo dalla propria gola e far ricongiungere le loro bocche in un bacio ancora più bollente del primo. Avrebbe voluto divorarlo o essere divorata, sentirlo parte di sé fino a non capire più niente. Glielo disse con voce spezzata: «Ti voglio». Lui le lasciò un bacio umido sulle labbra. «Ti prego». Un altro bacio. «Ne ho _così_ bisogno, Derek. Sento che potrei morire se non mi prendi subito». Un altro bacio, poi un altro e un altro ancora. Stiles sentì le unghie di Derek allungarsi in artigli e non provò neanche un briciolo di paura: li voleva su di sé, voleva che la graffiassero e marchiassero come sua proprietà. In quel momento, forse, avrebbe perfino accettato il Morso.  
            Si sfilò scompostamente il maglione e lo lanciò da qualche parte imprecisata del loft. Derek le leccò la parte di pelle tra i seni e poi scese giù fino allo stomaco e all’ombelico, sfiorandola con i con i corti capelli a ogni singolo spostamento. Con le mani percorse tutta la lunghezza delle gambe di Stiles, la quale si lasciò andare sul materasso e inarcò la schiena, gli occhi rovesciati dentro il cranio e la bocca aperta in cerca di aria.  
            L’eccitazione del Licantropo era così totalizzante che non poté attendere oltre: le sfilò ciò che restava del suo abbigliamento, posò un bacio sugli slip _vergognosamente_ umidi e poi sfilò via anche quelli. Stiles emise un urlo improvviso quando si sentì spalancare le cosce e la lingua incandescente di Derek la leccò dove solo lei si era toccata nei momenti di solitudine. Proruppe in una sequela di imprecazioni e artigliò le lenzuola sotto di sé, per poi pronunciare una preghiera fatta solo di “Derek” e di “ti prego”.  
            Derek si allontanò di poco per lasciarle un dolce bacio sul ginocchio e uno sulle ossa iliache, uno sulle costole e un altro sul seno sinistro, laddove il cuore stava dando il meglio di sé per liberarsi e fuggir via.  
            Stiles lo circondò in un forte abbraccio e lo baciò come se ne dipendesse la sua stessa vita, sentiva che fosse davvero così: sarebbe potuta morire senza più il sapore della bocca dell’Alpha sulla lingua.  
            «Ti voglio», gli sussurrò ancora, quasi in preghiera.  
            Lui si accostò al suo orecchio, respirando pesantemente. «Potrei farti male…».  
            «Non mi interessa. Voglio farlo». Per sottolineare il concetto, infilò una mano nei suoi pantaloni, gli prese in mano l’erezione e la massaggiò con movimenti inesperti.  
            Derek strizzò le palpebre e strinse i denti, i canini più lunghi del solito. Con la mano libera, Stiles gli carezzò il volto e i capelli per farlo rilassare e si sollevò per baciargli dolcemente la fronte imperlata di sudore. Lui le allontanò la mano con un gesto gentile ma deciso, si spogliò dei pantaloni e dei boxer e le afferrò le cosce per tenerle spalancate. Si guardarono negli occhi, entrambi li avevano lucidi e folli e febbricitanti. La punta del membro di Derek spinse contro la carne bollente di Stiles fino a penetrarla, e Stiles emise un sibilo sofferente tra i denti.  
            «Tranquilla…», mormorò lui, con una dolcezza che le spezzò il cuore. «Va tutto bene, devi rilassarti. Ora mi muoverò, devo farlo altrimenti sentirai ancora più dolore». Le baciò la punta del naso, uno zigomo, il mento e una tempia, e poi spinse con un colpo secco che la fece urlare e inarcare verso di lui.  
            Si sentì lacerare ed ebbe voglia di piangere e stringere forte le gambe per scacciarlo, contro ogni logica: lo aveva voluto, lo voleva ancora, ma il suo corpo la stava implorando di liberarsene. Lasciò che un paio di lacrime abbandonassero gli angoli dei suoi occhi e Derek le raccolse con la lingua.  
            «Mi dispiace…», le disse sincero, baciandole teneramente una guancia. «Mi dispiace… sapevo che ti avrei fatto male… _perdonami_ …».  
            Fu quello il momento: il corpo di Stiles smise di ribellarsi e le sue braccia andarono a circondare quella schiena sudata e muscolosa sperando che non se ne sarebbe andato mai più. Gli andò incontro con il bacino.  
            Derek la fissò, stravolto e sorpreso, a labbra dischiuse. Cominciò a muoversi senza interrompere il contatto visivo. Le lasciò una scia di baci caldi sulla spalla e sulle clavicole sporgenti, mordicchiando di tanto in tanto.  
            «Oh, ti prego… Derek… ti prego…». Aveva gli occhi chiusi, la gola secca e la testa vorticante.  
            «Mi preghi di fare cosa?», le soffiò nell’orecchio, perché era un sadico bastardo.  
            «Più… di più…».  
            «Più…?».  
            «Dio, Derek! Più veloce!».  
            Le leccò le labbra, per poi di baciarla con forza e aumentare gli affondi, sentendosi andare letteralmente a fuoco. Stiles emise vari gemiti strozzati e gli prese il volto tra le mani per unire le loro labbra in un ennesimo, profondo, bacio. Fu una sensazione travolgente sentirlo ovunque, sulla lingua e _dentro di sé_ , e avrebbe solo voluto che non finisse mai.  
            «Stringimi», sussurrò a corto di fiato.  
            Il Lupo la accontentò aumentando la stretta attorno alla sua schiena. «Sei bellissima». Poggiò dolcemente la fronte sulla sua e tenne sempre gli occhi fissi nei suoi, quasi ipnotizzato, fino a che il piacere non divenne insostenibile ed entrambi cominciarono a perdere la ragione.  
            Era la prima volta di Stiles, in tutti i sensi. La prima volta che baciava qualcuno, la prima volta che faceva sesso, la prima volta che avrebbe dormito con qualcuno. E tutto con Derek, chi l’avrebbe mai detto…  
            Data la sua inesperienza, fu lei la prima a venire: emise ansiti e gemiti che, se fosse stata in sé, probabilmente avrebbe tentato di mascherare in tutti i modi perché fin troppo osceni e imbarazzanti. Artigliò le scapole di Derek affondandovi le unghie, graffiandolo, stringendolo spasmodicamente. Lui aveva la fronte imperlata di sudore e osservò rapito ogni suo movimento. Quando i muscoli di Stiles presero a stringersi e pulsare attorno al suo membro, non poté più resistere e fece per sfilarsi.  
            Stiles se ne accorse e cercò di fermarlo, un’orribile senso di abbandono e terrore immotivato che le invase la mente. «No! Che fai? No no no!».  
            Era visibilmente allo stremo della resistenza, la voce gli uscì debole e tremante: «S-sto per… venire…».  
            Lei portò le mani alla base della sua schiena, premendoselo spasmodicamente contro. «Non andartene», supplicò.  
            «Stiles…».  
            «Ti prego…».  
            «Non possiamo rischiare…». Con delicatezza e decisione al tempo stesso, si districò e sfilò dal suo corpo giusto un attimo prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo. Gettò la testa all’indietro, a occhi chiusi, i canini allungati e un ringhio basso a vibrargli in petto che lo fece sembrare un leone anziché un lupo. Quando cessarono anche gli ultimi spasmi, Derek crollò ansante al suo fianco. Rimasero immobili e in silenzio per diverso tempo, non ancora in grado di realizzare cosa fosse appena successo.  
            Doveva essere passata circa una decina di minuti quando il Licantropo si alzò dal letto, interamente nudo. Stiles era ormai in uno stato di semi veglia, ma ebbe la forza di puntellarsi sui gomiti. «Dove vai?», sussurrò, vagamente timorosa. In quel momento si sentiva fin troppo sensibile: gli aveva appena donato qualcosa di estremamente prezioso, permettendogli di _entrare_ dentro di sé e assisterla in un momento estremamente intimo… Ora più che mai aveva bisogno di essere abbracciata e rassicurata.  
            Derek non rispose; andò in bagno per riuscirne poco dopo con due asciugamani scuri, uno bagnato con acqua calda e uno asciutto. Sempre in silenzio, le si avvicinò e iniziò a pulirle il ventre e le gambe con estrema delicatezza e dedizione. Stiles si ridistese e lo osservò nella penombra bluastra del loft, sentendosi così colma di emozioni nei suoi confronti che era certa sarebbe presto scoppiata in un pianto sciocco e sconclusionato.  
            L’Alpha si chinò per lasciare un piccolo bacio sulla sua fronte. «Dormi, adesso», parlò roco.  
            Stiles annuì. «Però stringimi… va bene?».  
            «Va bene». Finì di pulirla e andò in bagno per metter via gli asciugamani, dopodiché le si ridistese accanto e la avvolse in un caldo e solido abbraccio, sfiorandole una tempia con la punta del naso. La liceale sentì tanti piccoli brividi diramarsi da quel punto fino a tutto il viso e sorrise soddisfatta, baciandogli a sua volta una spalla e la gola pungente per via della barba.  
            Si addormentarono in quella posizione.   
  
  
  
  
Stiles seppe che qualcosa non andava ancora prima di sollevare le palpebre. Con uno sbadiglio rumoroso, si rigirò nelle lenzuola e mosse il braccio verso dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi Derek, ma di lui non v’era nessuna traccia e il posto era anche piuttosto freddo. In contemporanea, ebbe l’assoluta certezza di essere totalmente vestita, e aggrottò la fronte con ancora gli occhi chiusi: che motivo aveva avuto Derek di rivestirla? Non ricordava di aver sentito freddo, né di essersi sentita toccare mentre dormiva.  
            Finalmente spalancò le palpebre, ritrovandosi a fissare il soffitto alto del loft sopra di sé, senza però vederlo davvero. Aveva la mente curiosamente lenta, come se tutto quanto fosse immerso nel miele e lei vi stesse annegando con placidità. In fondo alla gola, però, un nodo cominciava a crescere sempre di più e renderla inquieta e ansiosa. _E poi le mancava avere Derek vicino, cazzo…_  
            Si mise seduta per tentare di capire dove fosse, intercettandolo infine sul divano. Non era, come la notte prima, a petto nudo: indossava la stessa t-shirt che aveva messo dopo la doccia e una pesante coperta stava adagiata sulle gambe.  Non era come se avesse l’aria di uno che si era alzato nottetempo per spostarsi dal letto fino a lì, pareva piuttosto che vi fosse rimasto per tutto il tempo, a giudicare dal modo in cui stava dormendo.  
            L’ansia crebbe ancora di più nel petto dell’umana. Sicuramente doveva esserci una spiegazione, non poteva aver solo _sognato_ di… sarebbe stato terribile. Era stato tutto così reale, non poteva essere frutto del suo inconscio. Derek l’aveva baciata e… lui le era entrato dentro… lui…  
            Stiles si accorse con un vuoto nel cuore che non stava provando alcun male in mezzo alle gambe. Avrebbe dovuto, in teoria, no? Infondo non era stato qualcosa di esattamente delicato. Non che avrebbe dovuto soffrire le pene dell’inferno, è chiaro, ma quantomeno un minimo di fastidio… Eppure da quel punto di vista stava alla grande. Osservò un Derek ancora dormiente come se potesse ottenere una risposta, ma non avvenne. Sentì solo vuoto e angoscia. Piegò le gambe e strinse le braccia sullo stomaco. «Derek…», sussurrò, sull’orlo delle lacrime. «Derek…».  
            Era evidente che lui stesse dormendo davvero, ma si ridestò quasi all’istante per via del suo super udito e subito si mise seduto per guardarla disorientato. «Cosa succede?».  
            A quel punto, Stiles pianse. Le lacrime salirono improvvise a inumidirle gli occhi e traboccarono come pioggia, rigandole lentamente il viso. Sentì la gola gonfiarsi e dolere, si avvolse nelle braccia e si piegò in avanti, perché non poteva esistere che avesse sognato qualcosa di così bello per poi vederselo strappare così. Non era giusto.  
            Vedendo quella reazione, Derek si allarmò e le corse subito accanto. «Stiles! Cos’è successo?».  
            Era così bello, così bello… Le mise le mani sulle spalle e la scosse, ma lei poté solo pensare a quanto fosse bello e quanto fosse miserabile la sua vita.  
            «Stiles!».  
            Non era giusto farlo allarmare a quel modo solo per una sua stupida illusione. Doveva solo accettarlo e smetterla di frignare. _O quantomeno, frignare senza che lui fosse nei paraggi_. Tra le lacrime, si costrinse a sorridere – le uscì più che altro una smorfia tremante – e scosse la testa. «Niente, non è successo niente». Le mancò la voce un paio di volte.  
            Lui la scrutò incerto carezzandole le spalle con movimenti rassicuranti. «Hai avuto un brutto sogno?».  
            Si morse le labbra perché non voleva mentire, ma non poteva neanche dire la verità. Non era come se Derek avrebbe compreso, non sarebbe stato normale dire che aveva sognato di loro che facevano l’amore e che le si era spezzato il cuore nello scoprire che nella realtà non fosse mai accaduto. Si sentì terribilmente male nell’annuire alla domanda, e un altro paio di lacrime calde scivolarono sulla sua pelle.  
            Derek emise un sospiro che pareva al tempo stesso sollevato e angosciato. Stiles comprese che fosse combattuto tra il continuare a massaggiarle le spalle o darle un abbraccio di conforto, e fu delusa e contenta assieme quando lui si limitò alla prima scelta: onestamente non credeva che avrebbe potuto resistere se lui l’avesse stretta a sé.  
            Rimasero seduti per un po’, aspettando che la crisi passasse. Credeva fermamente che non avrebbe superato con facilità quella batosta, perché dopo il sogno non aveva altro desiderio se non di baciarlo e dirgli quanto lo adorasse e quanto volesse far l’amore ancora e ancora, fino a perdere i sensi. Strinse forte i pugni contro le costole e si impose di non guardarlo troppo, altrimenti avrebbe tradito se stessa con le proprie emozioni e sarebbe stato un guaio bello grosso: se il Derek onirico aveva ricambiato e incoraggiato i suoi comportamenti, non era detto che anche quello reale lo avrebbe fatto. Anzi… era certa che fosse sempre il solito scorbutico Sourwolf e che l’avrebbe sempre vista solo e soltanto come una spina del fianco, una sciocca ragazzina iperattiva da salvare ogni qualvolta si cacciasse nei guai.  
            Fece un sorriso amaro e non poté impedire al suo cuore di fare una capriola quando Derek le asciugò le lacrime con i pollici. «Stai meglio?», le chiese delicato.  
            Annuì e cambiò discorso. «Mi dispiace di averti svegliato…», mormorò. Le dispiaceva davvero, non era cosa di tutti i giorni vederlo tranquillo e rilassato a quel modo.  
            Lui si strinse nelle spalle. «Non importa. Tanto mi sarei svegliato comunque».   
            Stiles gli sorrise, e si sentì morire un po’ quando lui lo fece in risposta. Era così raro vederlo sorridere che la ragazza rimase imbambolata a fissarlo, stupendosi di come quel volto potesse illuminarsi e ringiovanire con un gesto così semplice. Avrebbe tanto voluto farlo sorridere più spesso… se soltanto lei per lui avesse contato qualcosa…  
            Con un’ultima stretta sulle spalle, Derek si mise in piedi e andò a controllare l’orario sul cellulare. Erano da poco passate le dieci. «Preparo la colazione», disse. «Ti va?».  
            Lei annuì solamente, senza pensare troppo a quanto fosse bizzarro che _Derek Hale_ avrebbe fatto da mangiare.  
            «Caffè e pancakes o bacon e uova?».  
            «Caffè e pancakes», sussurrò lei. Si alzò dal letto a sua volta.  
  
  
  
  
Dopo colazione chiamarono a raccolta gli altri membri del Branco, e in meno di mezz’ora si ritrovarono tutti riuniti nel loft. Stiles e Derek li aggiornarono riguardo tutte le novità – il Leprechaun, le caratteristiche del suo popolo di appartenenza, cosa avesse commesso e con molte probabilità avrebbe ricommesso – e risposero a tutte le domande.  
            «È per questo che sei scappata via, ieri sera?», iniziò Lydia, che quel giorno era particolarmente radiosa dall’alto dei suoi tacchi dodici e del vestito color prugna.  
            Stiles mal celò uno sbuffo e le rispose con più garbo possibile, a braccia incrociate. «Sì, Lydia, esattamente. Dovevo parlare con Derek riguardo la Polvere Ilare».  
            «Aspetta, aspetta!», interruppe Scott, che fino a quel momento aveva ascoltato tutto in silenzio giocherellando distrattamente con una lunga ciocca dei capelli di Allison. «Quindi _tu_ », indicò la sua migliore amica, «sei corsa da _lui_ », e qui indicò Derek, che lo fulminò, «anziché venire a dire tutto quanto a me?».  
            _Oh, merda!_ «Scottie, mio vecchio amico, tu non hai mai creduto che ci fosse qualcosa di preoccupante nei mostriciattoli».  
            Il Beta la guardò sbalordito. «Co-?! Anche tu non gli credevi!».  
            _Questo piccolo figlio di…!_ « _Solo_ all’inizio», precisò lei, cominciando a gesticolare come era solita fare. «Se ricordi bene, quel giorno a mensa ti avevo detto che stavo avendo uno strano presentimento, e così è stato! Arrendetevi, tutti quanti: Stiles Stilinski ha sempre ragione».  
            Tutti rotearono gli occhi, tranne Lydia che si stava controllando lo smalto con vivo interesse, le labbra arricciate e la fronte inarcata.  
            Derek prese la parola. «Non importa chi abbia creduto a cosa o chi sia andato dove». Prese a camminare avanti e indietro dinnanzi a tutti loro. «L’importante è che siamo riusciti a capire cosa abbia provocato quelle due morti, e-».  
            «Tre», interruppe Lydia, sempre ammirandosi le unghie.  
            Si voltarono a guardarla.  
            «Cosa vuoi dire?», le domandò l’Alpha sbrigativamente.  
            Lei roteò gli occhi al cielo nel suo tipico atteggiamento da “sono circondata da un Branco di idioti, anziché di creature leggendarie”. « _Voglio dire_ che mentre voi due», si rivolse a Stiles e Derek, «vi stavate raccontando i vostri _segretucci_ da coppietta di agenti segreti, il Leprechaun ha agito un’altra volta a vostra insaputa. Se mi aveste messo a parte di tutto quanto fin dall’inizio, probabilmente sarei stata in grado di collegare la cosa». Si mise le mani sui fianchi, improvvisamente severa.  
            Stiles deglutì e lanciò un’occhiata in direzione di Derek, sorprendendosi un po’ del fatto che lui la stesse già guardando. Anche senza parlare, capirono entrambi che il senso di colpa era condiviso.  
            Si intromise Erica: «Chi altro è morto?».  
            «La figlia della parrucchiera di mia madre», le rispose la rossa. «È successo un paio di giorni fa, siamo andate al funerale. Avevo notato della polvere brillante sul suo viso ma pensavo fosse del semplice trucco che non avevano rimosso perfettamente. Poi lei soffriva d’asma, si è pensato fosse stata stroncata da un attacco».  
            Su di loro cadde un pesante silenzio, interrotto solo dal tremolare nervoso della gamba di Stiles. Poi, Boyd lo ruppe con un tono basso ma deciso. «Non possiamo permettere che accada ancora, come possiamo fermarlo?».  
            «È molto difficile catturare un Leprechaun, anche per noi Licantropi», spiegò Derek. «Sono veloci, quasi impossibili da vedere ed estremamente scaltri. L’unica possibilità che abbiamo è quella di tendergli delle trappole: dovremo muoverci separatamente per e sperare di avere fortuna».  
            «Non c’è modo di seguirne l’odore?», propose Jackson con tono di superiorità.  
            Stiles rise sarcastica. «Certo, perché non ci abbiamo pensato prima? Sei un geniaccio, lasciatelo dire».  
            Derek la fissò sorpreso, un po’ come il resto del gruppo. Infondo, era noto che lei avesse una cotta per il biondo.  
            Lui serrò la mascella e la fulminò. «Ah, sì? Cosa c’è di sbagliato, Stilinski?».  
            «L’odore stesso», interruppe ancora una volta Lydia, che ora era intenta a fissarsi le punte di una ciocca. «A quest’ora la foresta intera ne sarà invasa. Se è una creatura schiva e solitaria, sicuramente vorrà fare di tutto per non farsi trovare, e quale miglior modo se non quello di lasciare tracce ovunque? Nessuna pista sarà mai affidabile al cento per cento. Se fossi in lui, farei esattamente così».  
            Jackson borbottò qualcosa tra sé e sé che nessuno si diede pena di ascoltare.  
            Scott sospirò. «Va bene. Quindi, come ci muoveremo?».  
            «Direi di cominciare il prima possibile», disse Derek. «Non possiamo prevedere le sue mosse, ma possiamo fare in modo che non esca dalla foresta. Una volta varcati i confini della città, il suo odore sarebbe più facile da rintracciare. Dobbiamo muoverci con cautela e stare attenti alla Polvere».  
            «Potrei mettere a disposizione alcune trappole», suggerì Allison. «Non so se siano un granché per creature di questo genere, ma tentare non nuoce, credo…».  
            «Potrebbe andare», annuì Stiles, animata e improvvisamente piena di adrenalina. «Servirà tutto l’aiuto possibile».  
            «Senza contare», si aggiunse l’Alpha con voce glaciale, «che tu rimarrai totalmente fuori da questa faccenda».  
            Tutte le teste dei presenti si volsero a guardarla, ma lei era troppo occupata a fissare Derek con sguardo oltraggiato e bocca spalancata. «Co-? Ti ostini ancora a volermi tenere lontana dall’azione?».  
            «Sei umana», disse solo, come se quella fosse la peggior malattia del mondo. «Non possiamo permetterci di avere un elemento debole».  
            «Sarò anche debole, ma vogliamo ricordare chi ti ha sorretto il culo in una piscina mentre Jackson versione lucertola gigante ci braccava?! E vogliamo menzionare anche quando ti ho tenuto compagnia mentre avevi un proiettile conficcato nel tuo stupido braccio, ingrato che non sei altro?!». Okay che aveva voglia di baciarlo e farci l’amore e dirgli quanto lo adorasse, ma non era di certo tipo da farsi mettere i piedi in testa!  
            Derek la fissò annoiato. «Sei quasi svenuta, quella volta».  
            Emise una pernacchietta. «Certo! Avevi tutto il sangue che zampillava da quell’orrendo foro, chiunque al mio posto avrebbe avuto i conati!».  
            «Avete finito di fare la coppietta sposata? Possiamo tornare a parlare del caso?», li riprese esasperata Lydia.  
            Umana e Alpha si fissarono in cagnesco e distolsero lo sguardo contemporaneamente.  
            «Comunque io verrò».  
            «Comunque ti legherò a una sedia».  
            _Ti_ _odio_.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
                       [](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=qps07k)  
                                                                                                                                                               by HilaryC  
  
  
 

 

  
  
  
                                                                                                   Parte II  
  
  
   
 

Il fatto che mancassero solo dieci giorni alle vacanze natalizie era una gran cosa, cosicché ben presto la parte adolescente del Branco – ovvero _tutti_ tranne Derek – avrebbe potuto partecipare alla caccia anche nelle ore mattutine. Durante quella settimana e mezzo di scuola, Derek dovette arrangiarsi e girovagare per la foresta maggiormente da solo o in compagnia della mercenaria _Come-diavolo-si-chiama_ , che aveva accettato di aiutarli e al contempo setacciare ogni singolo centimetro quadrato della riserva. Stiles aveva una gran voglia di torcerle il collo senza neanche averla mai vista.  
            I primi giorni, tutti quanti furono piuttosto tesi e guardinghi riguardo a un altro possibile nuovo attacco, scattando ogni volta che venivano a sapere di una morte improvvisa. Si sentivano persone tremendamente orribili quando, nello scoprire che un determinato decesso non fosse avvenuto a causa del Leprechaun, tiravano un sospiro di sollievo: il vecchio postino Hermann ad esempio aveva da sempre avuto problemi al cuore, mentre la bibliotecaria Smith aveva ormai ben novantun anni e semplicemente doveva essere giunta la sua ora.  
            Stiles fece di tutto per controllare suo padre in ogni modo possibile, accertandosi che sui suoi vestiti non vi fosse alcuna traccia di Polvere e che il suo umore non fosse eccessivamente su di giri.  
            Per quanto riguardava se stessa, doveva ammettere di non essersi mai sentita più impotente. Le mattine era costretta a seguire le lezioni come se niente fosse, attendendo con ansia notizie da Derek – li aggiornava sempre con vari SMS sulle tracce e sui possibili spostamenti del mostriciattolo –, e i pomeriggi se ne stava con le mani in mano mentre i suoi amici andavano ad aiutare l’Alpha.  
            L’unica nota positiva in tutto quel macello era che almeno non avesse più sognato Derek. Certo, c’erano momenti in cui i flash le tornavano alla mente e sere in cui si ripiegava su un fianco immaginando di essere abbracciata da lui, ma almeno non fu illusa da altri sogni terribilmente realistici. Era anche certa che la sua pseudo cotta fosse stata solo un effetto collaterale al sogno e che stesse già scemando: non era di certo come se lei lo pensasse ventiquattrore su ventiquattro, no? Meglio non rispondere…  
            Il solo motivo per cui non si fosse già inoltrata nella foresta era che non voleva arrecare altri danni e preoccupazioni. Era divisa tra l’essere una inutile umana piagnucolosa che se ne stava comodamente a casa sua al calduccio circondata da coperte e tazze di cioccolata calda mentre i suoi amici stavano fuori a patire il freddo, e l’essere la rompiscatole della situazione che voleva intervenire e faceva danni mentre tentava.  
            Giunse infine a un compromesso con se stessa: sarebbe intervenuta sì, ma arrecando il minor disturbo possibile ed eseguendo gli ordini che le avrebbero impartito. Che Derek le avrebbe impartito – sempre che prima non decidesse di staccarle la testa dal collo e giocarci a bocce.  
            Scott, Erica e Isaac decisero che avrebbero saltato gli ultimi due giorni di scuola prima delle vacanze per alternarsi con Derek, Boyd e Jackson così da non interrompere la caccia neanche un attimo: avevano infatti trovato alcune tracce recenti del Leprechaun – bacche di belladonna* mangiucchiate e ossicini di piccoli animali –, e sentivano di essere molto vicini alla cattura.  
            Fu dopo quella notizia che Stiles decise di intervenire. La mattina del ventuno si svegliò di buon’ora per preparare uno zaino con tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto tornarle utile: cibo, acqua, un piccolo kit di pronto soccorso, pastiglie per star sveglia, due torce, del sorbo e una seconda batteria per il cellulare in caso che le fosse morto con la prima. Indossò calze termiche fino al ginocchio, morbidi pantaloni aderenti che non si sarebbero impigliati facilmente tra i rami, comode scarpe da trekking e la sua felpa preferita. Legò anche i capelli in una strettissima treccia. Scese quatta quatta al pianterreno, ringraziò il cielo che suo padre stesse ancora russando – aveva il turno delle due pomeridiane – e uscì di casa con in bocca il sapore elettrico dell’adrenalina.  
  
  
  
  
            Del vecchio rudere che un tempo era stata la casa degli Hale non rimanevano che le macerie delle fondamenta; era stata confiscata e totalmente rasa al suolo, e Stiles intuì che lasciare la Jeep lì di fronte sarebbe stato come voler urlare a chiunque che lei fosse lì. Percorse un tratto di una strada sterrata poco lontana sulla quale gli alberi si chiudevano a cupola e alla fine decise che parcheggiare lì nascosta sarebbe stato meglio. Prese un respiro profondo, le mani ghiacciate strette al volante, poi annuì tra sé e scese.  
            Il terriccio molle e umido sotto le suole produceva un rumore sgradevole che le ricordava le viscere di un verme. L’aria sapeva di pioggia e fango, legno bagnato e muschio. Stiles rallentò il respiro e tese le orecchie per cercare di captare un qualche rumore che l’avrebbe avvicinata ai suoi amici, ma i Licantropi, lo sapeva bene, erano abilissimi nel diventare totalmente silenziosi. Alzò il capo per ascoltare meglio e chiuse finanche gli occhi: solo il verso lontano di un qualche uccello e il sibilare del vento tra le foglie dei sempreverdi. Continuò a camminare.  
            Doveva ammettere che la foresta di giorno non era poi così tanto spaventosa… non che lei la trovasse spaventosa, chiaro! Lei era _Stiles Stilinski_ , non aveva paura di niente, tsé, figuriamoci! Però, con la luce del sole che filtrava attraverso le fronde degli alberi spogli, mentre il suolo era tappezzato da tantissime foglie morte quasi ridotte in poltiglia, non era poi così male. Stiles era contenta di poter guardare dove metteva i piedi, ecco, giusto per non inciampare in un qualche cadavere fatto a pezzi. Ed era anche contenta di poter schivare facilmente i rami più bassi così da non ritrovarsi schiaffeggiata senza un preavviso – anche se un paio di volte, mentre era intenta ad abbassare il capo per non sbattere, puntualmente aveva rischiato di inciampare sulle radici.  
            Trascorse la prima mezz’ora così, addentrandosi sempre di più tra gli alberi e tendendo le orecchie, timorosa che da un momento all’altro potesse sbucare fuori un qualche mostro leggendario per farla fuori… oppure Derek incazzato, il che sarebbe stato cento volte peggio, altroché. Si consolò con il pensiero che almeno sapeva come impedire al Leprechaun di scappare, se mai avesse avuto la fortuna di stanarlo: guardare fisso nei suoi occhietti neri e maligni. Sperava vivamente che gli altri se ne sarebbero ricordati una volta giunto il momento.  
            Alle nove in punto – aveva controllato l’orario su cellulare – decise di fare una pausa e sedersi su un masso umidiccio dal quale rimosse un po’ del muschio che lo rendeva tutto verde e viscido, tolse lo zaino dalle spalle e ne estrasse la bottiglietta d’acqua, bevendo a piccoli sorsi – emise un verso soddisfatto quando la frescura le tolse la sensazione di secchezza in gola –, dopodiché diede un paio di bocconi al sandwich che aveva preparato.  
            Fu allora che le venne in mente una cosa. Cosa che avrebbe dovuto considerare prima di scendere dalla macchina, per la precisione. Ora, lei era una persona intelligente, brillante e tutto – era certa che il Cappello Parlante si sarebbe dato fuoco da solo nel dover scegliere se metterla in Corvonero o Grifondoro _e davvero avrebbe dovuto smetterla di divagare così tanto anche nella propria mente!_ –, ma delle volte tendeva a essere davvero troppo impulsiva. Come avrebbe fatto a tornare alla Jeep, ad esempio? Non era come se avesse lasciato mollichelle di pane come in Hansel e Gretel, e anche se il muschio cresceva a nord e lei si sarebbe potuta orientare a quel modo, non avrebbe mai saputo dire con precisione se la Jeep fosse a nord, sud, est oppure ovest. Oddio…  
            Le sue viscere si strinsero spasmodicamente nel realizzare che si fosse appena persa. Ripose il sandwich nello zaino con movimenti scattosi delle mani, lo sguardo perso sui tronchi di fronte a sé, e poi si chiuse a riccio con le ginocchia al petto e le braccia a cingerle strettamente. _Oh, vivissimi complimenti, brutta testa di rapa! Sei sopravvissuta allo zio psicopatico di Derek, a quella ancora più sciroccata Kate, a un Kanima, a Gerard Argent che ti ha pestata come un tappeto e alle lezioni di Harris, per poi **perderti**. Mio Dio, se fossi a Hogwarts il Cappello scoppierebbe a ridere e ti prenderebbe personalmente a calci in culo, altro che Corvonero! _  
            Si prese la testa tra le mani per provare a darsi un contegno e vedere il lato positivo della faccenda, perché okay, era da sola in una foresta presumibilmente invasa da animali feroci ed esseri sovrannaturali, aveva poco cibo e acqua e la ricezione del cellulare non era delle migliori, ma quantomeno poteva contare sui suoi amici, no? Non era come se fosse totalmente allo sbaraglio, Scott e Derek e gli altri l’avrebbero presto sentita, giusto? _Giusto?_  
            Scattò in piedi, tremante, e rimise in spalla il suo zaino con l’unico scopo di ritrovare i suoi amici. A ogni costo. Niente più pause e piagnistei, niente paura e niente pensieri negativi! Li avrebbe trovati e si sarebbe unita nella ricerca assieme a loro, che a Derek piacesse o meno. Ripartì a passo di carica.  
             
  
  
  
            Quando ricontrollò il cellulare scoprì con sommo orrore che fosse passata una mezz’oretta scarsa dall’ultima volta, malgrado le fosse parso un tempo incalcolabilmente lungo. I piedi cominciavano a dolerle nonostante le scarpe comode, e nonostante la temperatura non fosse delle più alte, stava cominciando a sudare. Non era esattamente abituata a escursioni di quel genere, scappare da vari nemici non contava. Ciononostante, non si fermò più neanche per bere, camminando sempre in  linea retta così che sarebbe stato più facile tornare indietro in caso di emergenza.  
            Non seppe mai se ciò che accadde in seguito fu solo un frutto della sua immaginazione o se _davvero_ vide due occhi lucenti fissarla da un cespuglio di rovi, fatto sta che, colta alla sprovvista, lanciò un forte urlo e indietreggiò tanto da permettere a chiunque – o qualunque cosa – fosse, di fuggire. Lei, logicamente, fece altrettanto: scattò verso un punto imprecisato, lasciando perdere la retta strada, non curandosi né dei rami che la graffiavano né dei sassi che la facevano inciampare ad ogni falcata. Corse e corse a perdifiato, il cuore quasi risalito fin sulla lingua e la gola raschiare per la mancanza di saliva, mentre le viscere si contraevano per l’adrenalina. Cadde un paio di volte avvertendo dolore sui palmi delle mani e su una caviglia, ma si rialzò sempre all’istante per poter riprendere la fuga.  
             Riuscì a percorrere poco più di un centinaio di metri prima di sentirsi strattonare per la vita e trascinare all’indietro al suolo da qualcosa di enorme e dalla presa ferrea; provò ad agitarsi in tutti i modi e urlare, scalciò e diede pugni e schiaffi in aria, ma un qualcosa di estremamente solido che le fece pensare a un grosso ramo le avvolse ancora di più il busto e la sua bocca venne tappata da una mano calda.  
            «Stiles!».  
            Alzò scioccata lo sguardo da sopra la spalla e si accorse che il suo “aggressore” altri non era che Derek. Un furioso, fumante di rabbia, tremendamente _incazzato_ Derek. Si sentì profondamente sollevata e nauseata al tempo stesso, perché ora _sì_ che era nei guai.  
            Lui le lasciò piano la bocca libera, il volto teso in una maschera di pura ira, e Stiles pensò che gli sarebbe scattata la mandibola come una tenaglia e le avrebbe azzannato la faccia. « _Cosa-Diavolo-Ci-Fai-Tu-Qui?!_ ». Decisamente, mandibola rigida come una trappola per orsi.  
            Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte. «I-io, ecco… ero venuta per… raccogliere funghi?», balbettò pateticamente con un sorrisino timido, ma l’espressione greve e arcigna dell’altro non si attenuò. «Oh, e va bene, mi arrendo! Mi sentivo inutile a starmene in casa, volevo dare una mano!».  
            Derek si limitò semplicemente a giudicarla con le sue sopracciglia terrificanti.  
            Stiles continuò la sua arringa. «Sai, non è facile essere l’unica umana in un Branco di _leggende_ dai superpoteri! So di poter valere qualcosa, so che potrei riuscire a catturare quel maledetto piccolo figlio di-».  
            «E tu volevi aiutare mettendoti nei casini, eh? Volevi aiutarci urlando e distraendoci? Maledizione, perché devi sempre rovinare tutto?! Perché non riesci a _capire_ di essere un intralcio sempre e comunque?!».  
            Aprì e richiuse la bocca un paio di volte, ma non le venne in mente niente da dire. Era sconvolta: sapeva quanto Derek la mal sopportasse, ma era la prima volta che glielo sentiva dire così apertamente e senza un tono canzonatorio o sarcastico a smorzare la cosa. Sentì gli occhi inumidirsi. Oh, certo… lei era la cretina che lo sognava e ne era perdutamente cotta, mentre lui l’avrebbe sempre vista come la povera deficiente impedita e goffa. Grandioso.  
            Si districò dalla sua presa – aveva ancora il braccio muscoloso di lui attorno alla vita – e in silenzio si ripulì i vestiti macchiati di terriccio, pronta ad andarsene. Al diavolo la direzione, al diavolo se si fosse persa o no, voleva solo mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra sé e Derek.  
            «E ora dove pensi di andare?», le giunse alle orecchie il suo ringhio cupo, ma lei non rispose e proseguì zoppicando un po’. «Stiles!».  
            Si fermò con un sospiro esasperato, voltandosi lentamente su se stessa per guardarlo con aria più altezzosa possibile. «Via».  
            «E dove?».  
            «A casa», disse, lapidaria.  
            «Ma davvero?». Derek assottigliò lo sguardo fino a ridurlo a una lama verde e tagliente. «Sai come arrivare alla Jeep o impiegherai tutta la vecchiaia?».  
            «Fottiti», sputò rabbiosa, e ancora una volta gli diede le spalle per andarsene impettita. Peccato che, dopo cinque passi in tutto, dovette fermarsi e appoggiarsi al fusto di un albero: la caviglia le faceva troppo male.  
            «Stai sanguinando», disse Derek improvvisamente, il tono non più rabbioso. Si avvicinò e fece per chinarsi e scoprirle la ferita, ma lei nascose la gamba incrociandola dietro l’altra.  
            «Oh, non è niente, mi sarò graffiata cadendo, nulla di grave».  
            «Fammi vedere».  
            « _No_ , Derek, davvero, non c’è bisogno».  
            «Non farmi perdere altro tempo e alzati quei maledetti pantaloni!».  
            Gli rivolse un’occhiataccia dilatando un po’ le narici, ma alla fine eseguì. Proprio sull’osso del piede le calze termiche si erano tranciate di netto e un taglio di un rosso vivo e luccicante faceva bella mostra di sé, non troppo profondo ma neanche abbastanza superficiale perché il sangue si arrestasse subito. Le budella di Stiles si attorcigliarono e le risalirono quei due bocconi di sandwich di qualche minuto prima. Cominciò a sudare freddo. «Oh-Mio-Dio». Chiuse gli occhi e si portò una mano sulla fronte.  
            Derek borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile e si piegò sulle ginocchia per controllare da vicino; le prese la caviglia con gesti insolitamente delicati per uno _stronzo_ come lui. «Tsk!», emise uno schiocco di lingua. «E volevi anche aiutarci!».  
            «Se non avessi visto quegli occhietti nell’ombra non mi sarei spaventata!».  
            Derek mosse il collo con tanta rapidità che per un secondo Stiles ebbe l’orrenda sensazione che se lo fosse spezzato. «Cosa? Hai visto degli occhietti?».  
            «Proprio così! E se non fosse stato per lor- oh, cazzo…».  
            La guardò come se fosse una perfetta imbecille, e questa volta se lo meritava tutto. «Stai forse cercando di dirmi che ce lo avevi a un _palmo_ dal naso e te lo sei lasciato sfuggire?!».  
            Si morse le labbra, mortificata. «Ops…?».  
            «Questo è _più_ che “ops”, porca puttana! Dieci maledetti giorni di caccia senza nessun risultato a parte quelle dannate bacche e poi _questo?!_ ». Preso da quel raptus rabbioso, strinse la presa sulla ferita.  
            «Ahia! Mi fai male!», bofonchiò con gli occhi lucidi. Si sentiva umiliata, mortificata e in colpa. Si sentiva un autentico schifo per averlo deluso. Maledetta lei e quando aveva deciso di alzarsi dal letto quella mattina.  
            Derek dovette allontanarsi per riprendere il controllo di sé e respirare come si deve. Stiles avrebbe giurato di aver visto un barlume di rosso in quegli occhi adirati, ma ben presto l’Alpha riuscì a controllare la rabbia e distese il collo da un lato all’altro con sinistri scricchiolii. «Okay», disse infine, il volto più adombrato che mai. «Ormai è fatta. Ti strapperei gli arti dal corpo, Stiles, ma non lo farò solo per rispetto di Scott». Altra mazzata dritta al petto. _Grazie mille_. «Dobbiamo andare a disinfettarti quella cazzo di ferita», borbottò.  
            Non aveva più molta voglia di parlare, non con quel senso di colpa galoppante. Le tornò alla mente che aveva il kit del pronto soccorso nello zaino, lo sfilò dalle spalle e lo aprì; senza dire una parola, ne estrasse la scatolina bianca e la porse al Licantropo.  
            Prima che Derek potesse prenderla, tuttavia, Stiles lo vide irrigidirsi e in meno di un secondo si voltò mantenendola dietro di sé per farle da scudo contro qualcosa che ancora non riusciva a vedere ma che sicuramente li stava spiando da lontano. La giovane si guardò intorno spasmodicamente per intercettare chi fosse il loro nemico, stringendo tra le mani la stoffa della maglietta di Derek – incredibile come, tra tutto quel trambusto, riuscì a pensare all’ingiustizia di lei che doveva imbottirsi per non morire assiderata e lui che invece avrebbe potuto tranquillamente girare a petto nudo senza prendere neanche un accenno di tosse.  
            Il “nemico” si rivelò essere semplicemente Isaac, che sbucò fuori da un albero con la faccia sorpresa. «Ah, ecco dov’eri finito! Non ti abbiamo più sentito in giro e pensavamo… oh, ciao Stiles», la salutò distrattamente, per poi realizzare la faccenda ed esclamare uno scandalizzato: «Hey, _Stiles!_ Che diavolo ci fai _tu_ qui?».  
            Derek smise di farle da scudo umano e le rivolse in tralice un’occhiata sarcastica. «È venuta per dare una mano», la canzonò.  
            «Una mano? Oh, grandioso… È del tutto normale che io senta odore di sangue?».  
            «Sì, Isaac, è del tutto normale. Ora torna alla tua occupazione, abbiamo un piccolo figlio di puttana da stanare. Sistemo Stiles e torno subito».  
            “Sistemo Stiles”… cos’era, un pacco postale da spedire a quel paese?  
            Il Beta annuì una sola volta, rivolse un cenno di saluto alla compagna di scuola e scappò via alla velocità della luce facendo turbinare una scia di foglie secche dietro di sé.  
            La figlia dello Sceriffo si lasciò scivolare lungo il tronco, fino a sedersi sul terriccio freddo e sconnesso. Derek la guardò interrogativo. «Tutti questi piccoli infarti che mi fate venire», spiegò lei gesticolando con una mano, «presto mi ci faranno restare secca».  
            Il Lupo scrollò le spalle. «Sempre se non ti ammazzi inciampando nei lacci delle tue scarpe», ironizzò.  
            «Oh, davvero divertente, Sourwolf, ha-ha. Vedi come rido? Ha-ha-haaAAAAH! Ma sei impazzito _o cosa_?!».  
            Le aveva riafferrato la caviglia tra le mani per riprendere la sua personalissima diagnosi, emettendo un mugolio pensoso prima di parlare: «Non so se sia il caso di mettere i punti o no. Non è che io sia molto pratico delle medicazioni, vis-».  
            «Visto che non ne hai bisogno, _lo so_. Il sangue si è fermato?». Non è che non avesse il coraggio di guardare, solo… Bleah.  
            Derek scosse la testa. «Non del tutto, continua a scorrere un po’. Ma è un bene, perché sta lavando via le schegge. Però è ancora troppo presto per sentire l’odore di infezioni».  
            Stiles dovette reprimere in tutti i modi l’immagine mentale di Derek come sexy dottore, perché non sarebbe stato esattamente un bene eccitarsi in quel momento. Si sentiva ancora dannatamente in colpa. Tenendosi il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti, osservò l’Hale aprire la valigetta e tirarne fuori del cotone idrofilo assieme a una boccetta di **Betadina, un piccolo pacchetto di garze sterili e un rotolo di bende candide. Stiles slacciò la scarpa e abbassò la calza ormai inutilizzabile fino al tallone.  
            «Adesso te lo disinfetto e poi ti porto in ospedale», le comunicò Derek.  
            «No no no!», scattò allora Stiles. «Non puoi portarmi lì! La madre di Scott potrebbe fare la spia a mio padre, e lui non sa che ho saltato la scuola per venire qui! Sarebbe un casino!».  
            «Be’, allora cosa suggerisci?!», sbottò Derek inviperito.  
            Stiles gesticolò indicando lui e la caviglia. «Occupatene tu, no? Disinfetta e fascia, fine della storia».  
            «Stiles», sibilò. «Potrebbero esserci frammenti di sporco».  
            «Allora ti suggerisco di cominciare a usare quel dannato disinfettante al più presto, Ragazzone!».  
            Lui le ringhiò contro – giusto per rimarcare il fatto che non fossero certo più amici di prima – e cominciò a tamponare il taglio con un batuffolo imbevuto di Betadina che ebbe lo straordinario effetto di fermare subito il sangue.  
            Nel mentre, Stiles riprese a torturarsi le labbra con i denti, indecisa se valesse la pena mostrare un minimo di pentimento per ciò che aveva fatto. «Mi dispiace…», scelse infine, mormorando flebile.  
            Derek, chino sul suo lavoro, non si diede pena di alzare neanche un po’ gli occhi. «Come minimo. Sei stata una stupida incosciente».  
            _Che dolce…_ «Be’, non è come se potessi evitare di esserlo, no?», ironizzò su se stessa. «Evidentemente è una mia peculiarità. La gente mi adora anche per questo».  
            «Parli troppo», dichiarò atono. «Ti muovi troppo ed emani ansia, talmente tanta che tendi ad agitare le persone. E poi pensi troppo in fretta e agisci ancora più in fretta, senza tener conto delle conseguenze».  
            Oltre alle labbra, prese a torturarsi anche le mani intrecciandole spasmodicamente. «Andiamo, Lupastro, così non vale! Ti ho detto che mi dispiace, questo implica che ho già il morale sotto la suola delle scarpe! Non è che io abbia proprio bisogno che tu cominci a scavare…».  
            Inaspettatamente, mentre si avvicinava meglio per sfilare una minuscola spina con la punta dei propri artigli, Derek sorrise. Uno dei suoi rari sorrisi sinceri. «Okay, te lo concedo. Sei abbastanza patetica già così». Stiles roteò gli occhi al cielo, ma lui continuò prima di essere interrotto: «Ma dispiace anche a me». Dovette costargli molto, perché subito dopo trattenne il fiato.  
            «Ti dispiace di cosa?».  
            «Di averti urlato contro. So perfettamente come sei fatta, dovevo aspettarmi che ti saresti presentata qui, prima o poi». Verificò che anche il più minuscolo granulo di polvere e terriccio fosse stato scacciato dalla ferita, dopodiché vi applicò la garza con estrema dolcezza. «Forse dovrei davvero considerare l’idea di legarti a una sedia», aggiunse in tono leggero.  
            Stiles ridacchiò piano e osservò rapita il modo in cui le mani di Derek, di solito così forti e brutali, si stessero muovendo piano e attente attorno alla sua caviglia. Per un attimo ebbe come l’impressione che la stesse toccando con _timore_ di farle male, il che sarebbe stato assurdo: quante volte l’aveva strattonata, spinta e sbattuta di qua e di là?  
            «Dovrai aspettarti sempre che io riesca a liberarmi».  
            L’Alpha alzò teatralmente gli occhi al cielo. «Ovviamente». Ripose bende, garze e Betadina nella valigetta, ma anziché chiuderla ne estrasse un flacone di acqua ossigenata. «Ora», dichiarò in tono solenne, «ci occuperemo della tua faccia».  
            Stiles lo fulminò. «Ehi!».  
            «Cosa?».  
            «Vacci piano con le prese in giro!».  
            Lui la fissò inespressivo, le palpebre leggermente socchiuse. «No, Stiles, non hai capito: hai dei graffi anche lì».  
            «Oh!». Si portò le mani sulle guance in un gesto istintivo. «Ecco, mancavano solo i graffi a completare il tutto».  
            Il Licantropo le spostò le mani e procedette con l’ennesima medicazione, il cotone freddo che la fece sobbalzare un paio di volte. «Cosa intendi?».  
            «Niente di importante, mi prendevo in giro da sola».  
            Derek la guardò intensamente, la fronte leggermente corrugata. «Pensi di non essere bella?».  
            «Be’…», Stiles sentì il volto scaldarsi un po’. «Non è che io sia esattamente una Lydia, un’Allison o un’Erica…».  
            Lui seguitò a pulirle i piccoli graffi, i suoi occhi che si spostavano alternamente da quelli di lei allo zigomo ferito. Calò un silenzio alquanto imbarazzante, soprattutto perché Stiles aveva la certezza assoluta che ora il suo cuore stesse rimbombando nelle orecchie del Lupo, il quale tuttavia non parve affatto disturbato della cosa. «Non sei una brutta ragazza», le disse all’improvviso, dal nulla, come se quel pensiero gli fosse venuto in mente solo in quel preciso istante – con buone probabilità doveva essere davvero così.  
            L’umana questa volta sentì con precisione le sue guance avvampare e le vene pulsarle nelle orecchie con un’intensità prorompente. Balbettò solo un: «Ehm… g-grazie… Anche tu non sei un brutto ragazzo», prima di ricadere in un silenzio che, ne era certa, l’avrebbe uccisa.  
            Onestamente, Derek era molto più che semplicemente “non brutto”: anche con ore di sonno arretrato, con i vestiti sporchi di terra e sudore, con la barba incolta e i capelli scompigliati, era l’emblema della pura bellezza. Roba che Stiles doveva distogliere l’attenzione dal suo viso almeno ogni cinque secondi per non sembrare una patetica ragazzina innamorata. Piuttosto, puntò gli occhi sui palmi graffiati delle mani, pulendoli sulla stoffa jeans.  
            Derek le sfiorò con estrema delicatezza il mento per farla voltare verso sinistra e poterle disinfettare un lungo graffio sulla tempia, le dita calde e gentili come non lo erano mai state.  
            Stiles si sentì in dovere di dire qualcosa. «Grazie. Per questo, dico. Di solito non è…» _da te_ , aggiunse mentalmente.  
            Lui parve leggerlo tra le righe e scrollò le spalle. «Lo faccio solo perché così dopo non piagnucolerai».  
            _Cosa?!_ «Io non piagnucolo!».  
            «Sì, invece. “Sono solo cinquantasei chili di pelle pallida e ossa fragili!”», la scimmiottò con un ghigno antipatico.  
            Stiles roteò gli occhi al cielo. «Ecco, lo _vedi_ che devo sempre spiegarti tutto? Quello non è piagnucolare, grande lupo idiota. Quello è dire la verità».  
            «Mh, però piagnucoli. Sempre».  
            «Ah, sì?».  
            «Sì. Su tutto. Su Harris, sul Lacrosse – a proposito, non entrerai mai nella squadra, fattene una ragione –, su tuo padre che non segue la dieta che vorresti e anche su di me».  
            Il suo battito ebbe un’impennata. «Su… te?».  
            Le spostò ancora una volta il viso per rimuovere un po’ si sangue incrostato vicino al naso. «Tsk, come se non sapessi che mi vorresti morto».  
            Non lo disse come se fosse offeso o arrabbiato, solo che a Stiles fece male ugualmente. «Io non ti voglio morto», svelò in un bisbiglio. «Non vorrei mai vederti morto. Oddio, alle volte sei maledettamente impossibile da tollerare, ma siamo… amici? Il punto è che quando dico quelle cose lo faccio per rabbia».  
            La mano di Derek si immobilizzò e Stiles temette di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato. Con timore scrutò in quelle iridi verdi trovandovi solo una profonda sorpresa mista a incertezza che fece sembrare il Licantropo incredibilmente indifeso e vulnerabile. «Credevo mi detestassi», disse piano.  
            Stiles scosse la testa. «Non è così…».  
            Si scrutarono a vicenda e l’aria divenne improvvisamente statica, quasi eterea, come se l’intera foresta non volesse disturbarli e stesse lasciando loro intendere che quello sarebbe stato il _momento_ _perfetto_. Perfino il pulviscolo che volteggiava attorno a loro nei fasci di luce solare aveva un’aria magica e scintillante.  
            Un momento… _quello non era pulviscolo_ …  
            «Derek!», urlò Stiles, balzando in piedi e facendo quasi scontrare i loro nasi. «Corriamo! La Polvere! Corriamo!». Senza attendere oltre, gli afferrò una mano e se lo trascinò dietro, correndo verso neanche sapeva lei dove. Evitò per un pelo di sbattere il fianco contro un tronco e di scivolare su una pozza di fango, mentre Derek la seguiva con agilità ricambiando la stretta della sua mano. Ben presto fu lui a precederla, ponendosi di modo da farle scudo col proprio corpo e al contempo seguire meglio una scia di odori che li avrebbe condotti in un luogo sicuro. Mentre continuava a correre, Stiles controllò i propri indumenti e quelli di Derek, tirando un sospiro di sollievo nel constatare che non avessero alcuna traccia della Polvere.  
            «Dove hai parcheggiato?», le domandò Derek a voce alta, voltandosi appena per guardarla.  
            «Ehm…».  
            «Cosa?».  
            «Io, be’… non…».  
            «Maledizione, Stiles, vuoi dire che _non ricordi_ dove hai lasciato quel catorcio?!».  
            «Occhio alle parole, Sourwolf!», strillò isterica.  
            «Okay, bene, non importa». Si volse fulmineamente, tanto che Stiles quasi non se ne rese conto, e in un baleno la prese in spalla e corse alla propria velocità verso tutt’altra direzione.  
            «Oh, mio Dio! Derek, mettimi _subito_ giù! DEREEEK!». Scalciò in aria, gli colpì la schiena durissima con pugni e graffi, gridò e strepitò, ma non ottenne di fatto alcun risultato. Derek continuò a correre senza neanche sentire i suoi attacchi, schivando senza alcuna difficoltà tutti gli ostacoli che trovò sul suo cammino. Stiles puntò gli occhi sul suolo che scorreva veloce come la luce sentendo la testa farsi pesante e lo stomaco iniziare a bruciare: questa volta avrebbe vomitato davvero, lo sentiva.  
            Ma proprio quando pensava che non avrebbe più resistito oltre, tutto finì: Derek smise di muoversi e Stiles sentì le sue calde mani afferrarla con delicatezza e rimetterla giù. Barcollò notevolmente e Derek la riafferrò prima che potesse cadere; posò la fronte sul suo petto, a occhi chiusi, respirando a fondo per non vomitare il po’ di sandwich o direttamente la cena della sera prima.  
            L’Alpha sbuffò un sorrisetto sui suoi capelli. «Non eri tu quella spericolata, tra te e Scott? Quella che si appende a testa in giù e va a combattere mostri con la mazza da baseball?».  
            «Oh, fottiti, Der». _“Der”? Sul serio?!_ «La velocità mi fa questo effetto».  
            «Eppure pensavo volessi una moto», mormorò l’altro.  
            Stiles dimenticò la nausea per alzare di scatto la testa e guardarlo scioccata. «Cos- tu! Eri presente quando ne parlavo con Scott al parcheggio!».  
             Derek però non rispose; improvvisamente era diventato molto serio e molto oscuro. Stiles s’accigliò prima di rendersi conto che erano tanto vicini da scambiarsi i respiri, le mani del Lupo salde e rassicuranti contro la sua schiena.  
            E proprio perché lei era una persona insensata, imbarazzante e combina guai – e anche perché il sogno era tornato prepotente a tormentarla come degli spilli nel petto –, si alzò di slancio sulle punte ignorando il lieve dolore alla caviglia fasciata e catturò le labbra di Derek tra le sue. Così, senza un apparente perché. Non aveva neanche inumidito le labbra, quindi fu piuttosto secco. Si sentì bruciare ovunque, andare in iperventilazione, il sangue accelerare contro le tempie e rimbombarle come in una stanza vuota.  
            Dopo un’iniziale immobilità, Derek avvolse la sua vita con un braccio solido mentre l’altro risalì fino a sciogliere la treccia e affondare le dita nei suoi capelli lunghi, dischiudendo la bocca per leccarle le labbra; Stiles rispose a quello slancio con entusiasmo e gli allacciò le braccia al collo, contenta come neanche lei ricordava. La barba di Derek pungeva ma era un dettaglio cui non avrebbe mai rinunciato, le sue labbra erano morbide e bollenti, la sua lingua sensuale, i suoi movimenti intensi e il profumo stordente.  
            Aveva creduto che il sogno fosse stato maledettamente realistico, ma ora che si trovava davvero tra le sue braccia capì quanto fosse stata ingenua: ciò che stava provando in quel momento non poteva assolutamente competere con l’esperienza onirica. Derek la baciò in un modo che le fece rapidamente venire le vertigini; se la prese in braccio facendosi cingere i fianchi con le gambe e indietreggiò fino a che Stiles non sentì una superficie fredda contro la schiena: la Jeep. Senza sapere come – perché troppo impegnata a ricatturare le labbra dell’uomo che si erano allontanate per cambiare angolazione – si ritrovò distesa sui sedili posteriori con lui di sopra. Gli prese il volto tra le mani, la barba deliziosamente ruvida, e gli lasciò tanti baci umidi sulla bocca e fino al collo. Derek emise un gemito e le carezzò un fianco scoperto durante la foga donandole tanti piccoli brividi lungo la spina dorsale…  
            Fu allora che si allontanò. Un attimo prima le incombeva addosso, quello dopo era in piedi fuori dalla macchina con il fiato corto e il viso ridotto a una maschera di sconcerto.  
            Stiles si tirò su a fatica, la testa che le vorticava spaventosamente mentre si sorreggeva con le mani al sedile del conducente. «C-cosa… cosa succede?».  
            Derek scosse la testa e parve indicibilmente furioso. Fece un passo indietro quando lei accennò a voler scendere dalla Jeep e andargli incontro. L’umana si sentì oltremodo confusa e cercò di ripercorrere velocemente la scena di prima per capire cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato, ma non le venne in mente nulla. Solo caldo, bocche, respiri spezzati ed eccitazione.  
            «Der-».  
            «Non provarci mai più», l’interruppe freddamente.  
            Stiles ci mise un po’ a capire. Si sentiva ancora stordita. «Ma cosa…».  
            Il maggiore strinse le labbra in una linea dura e la incenerì con _odio_. «Non provarci _mai_ più», ripeté, e questa volta sembrò parlare a metà tra un sibilo e un ringhio.  
            Stiles avvertì con dolorosa chiarezza il momento in cui il suo cuore si spezzò in due. Le si inumidirono gli occhi e affondò le unghie nel tessuto del sedile. «Perché?», mormorò. «Mi sembrava… stesse andando tutto bene…».  
            «No».  
            Scese la prima lacrima. Non si diede neanche pena di asciugarla, tanto lui l’avrebbe percepita in ogni caso. Le sembrava impossibile di esser stata tanto felice fino a solo pochi secondi prima, ora che Derek la stava rifiutando in quella maniera. «Non ti piaccio…», sussurrò, e non era una domanda. Abbassò lo sguardo sul terreno e sentì Derek sospirare.  
            «Va’ a casa, Stiles. Vattene».  
            Non ebbe il coraggio di muovere un muscolo.  
            Un altro sospiro. Poi uno spostamento d’aria. Seppe che se n’era andato senza neanche alzare gli occhi per confermare.  
            Andava bene, dopotutto. Non era la prima volta che riceveva una delusione simile. Poteva superarla con stile, scherzarci un po’ su.  
            Oh, a chi stava prendendo in giro? Nascose la faccia sul sedile e pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva in corpo.  
  
  
  
  
            Neanche lei seppe come fece a tornare a casa. Le pareva di aver guidato sotto stato di ipnosi, mentre pensava a tutto e a niente. Non le importò neanche che fosse troppo presto e che, in teoria, lei sarebbe dovuta tornare almeno cinque ore più tardi per via della scuola. Per fortuna, appena aperta la porta di casa, sentì accoglierla un lontano russare, segno che suo padre stesse ancora riposando.  
            Si trascinò in camera sua, si spogliò e sciolse la fasciatura al taglio sulla caviglia, prese un pigiama pulito e la biancheria e si diresse in bagno per una doccia che le avrebbe lavato via il sudore e la terra. Aprì l’acqua e la regolò, e nell’attesa che arrivasse alla giusta temperatura, si volse per guardarsi allo specchio. Non si era mai vista più brutta né insignificante di così. I capelli erano scompigliati e flosci, il viso smunto e incrostato di lacrime, costellato dai maledetti nei e da piccoli graffi sbiaditi. La bocca era arrossata e gonfia – ma lei distolse subito l’attenzione da essa – e gli occhi erano nella stessa situazione, purtroppo, non per lo stesso motivo.  
            Stiles diede le spalle al riflesso pensando che fosse giusto così, che _lui_ avesse fatto bene a respingerla, che logicamente puntasse a qualcosa di meglio che una diciassettenne scialba fatta solo di ansia, pelle e ossa. Solo… non avrebbe dovuto farlo in un modo tanto brutale: dopotutto, non era come se Stiles meritasse di venir calpestata in quel modo atroce, con quell’atteggiamento fatto apposta per ferire. _Oh, che me ne importa…_ , pensò tra sé, entrando nel box della doccia e disegnando una faccina triste sul vetro appannato – perché la sua maturità era sempre quella. _Tanto non era come se fossi innamorata di lui_.  
            Non ci voleva un Licantropo per capire che stesse mentendo.  
  
  
  
  
Quando uscì dal bagno con i capelli lievemente umidi e il caldo pigiamone invernale addosso, Stiles aveva gli occhi completamente asciutti: dopotutto, aveva superato cose ben peggiori di un banale rifiuto. Avrebbe presto superato il dramma in compagnia di un bel pacco di Oreo, un litro di latte e un’intera stagione di “Friends”. Prese i biscotti, si portò il PC sul letto, si stese comodamente sotto le coperte e avviò la puntata in streaming.  
            Poi scoppiò in lacrime. Si sentiva troppo stupida e imbarazzata, come avrebbe anche solo potuto mettere piede fuori di casa dopo quello? Con quale _coraggio_?  
            Mise da parte il computer, si raggomitolò sotto le coperte e recuperò il cellulare per scrivere un veloce messaggio al suo migliore amico: “ **Quando ti liberi? Mi serve il tuo aiuto T_T** ”.  
            Ci mise un bel po’ a rispondere, il tempo necessario perché Stiles entrasse in paranoia da abbandono. “ **Scusa, pensavamo di aver trovato una traccia buona… Comunque verso le sette, ma potrò riposarmi solo quattro ore** **L Cosa ti è successo?** ”.  
            “ **Non ti davano il cambio?** ”, Stiles digitò con tale ferocia che temeva avrebbe sfondato il touch screen del cellulare. Ora Derek le sequestrava pure l’amico?  
            “ **Sì, ma più siamo meglio è… a quanto pare il Leprechaun ha colpito ancora…** ”.  
            Stiles sgranò gli occhi. “ **COSA?!** ”.  
            “ **Non è niente di ufficiale! Mia madre mi ha detto che stamattina verso le sette all’ospedale è arrivata una coppia, entrambi avevano una forte tachicardia e non riuscivano a smettere di agitarsi. Sono collassati dopo una mezz’ora e non si sono ancora svegliati** ”.  
            “ **Vuoi dire che sono ancora vivi?** ”. Stiles non poteva crederci.  
            “ **Sì. Mamma si è occupata personalmente della cosa, ha indossato guanti e mascherina per togliere loro la Polvere di dosso, ma a quanto pare devono averne inalato un po’. I dottori pensavano si fosse trattato di un’overdose, ma non hanno trovato nessunissima traccia di droga nel sangue** ”.  
            “ **E Melissa? Sta bene?** ”.  
            “ **Sì, ora è a casa e sta bene, per fortuna non è entrata in contatto diretto con la Polvere** ”.  
            Stiles buttò fuori una boccata d’aria di infinito sollievo. Era in casi come quello che si sentiva una totale imbecille per preoccuparsi di cazzate come quella avvenuta pochi minuti prima, sotto questo aspetto lei era _davvero_ una stupidissima piagnucolosa ragazzina.  
            “ **Senti, ora devo andare altrimenti Derek mi ammazza. Ci vediamo alle sette a casa mia per una partita alla PS? Ho voglia di prenderti a calci in culo. E poi mi dici cosa è successo** ”, le inviò Scott poco dopo, e lei sorrise perché aveva il migliore amico di sempre.  
            “ **Non è meglio se ti riposi un po’?** ”.  
            “ **Se mi addormento poi non mi sveglio più e non è il caso. Poi devo scaricare l’ansia in qualche modo, e Allison sarà con i suoi…** ”.  
            “ **Oh, grazie tante! -.-** ”.  
            “ **Sai che ti voglio bene, Stiles :*** ”.  
            “ **Certo, certo. Ora vai a caccia di quel piccolo bastardo. Ti voglio bene** ”. Posò il cellulare sul comodino e riemerse dalle coperte, decisa a comportarsi con maturità.  
            Avviò “Friends”.  
  
  
  
  
Giunse a casa McCall con circa dieci minuti di anticipo, ma aspettò un po’ nella Jeep prima di scendere.  
            Se quello che aveva baciato fosse stato un qualsiasi altro ragazzo, probabilmente non avrebbe avuto tanta ansia all’idea di confidarsi con Scott e chiedergli consigli su come fare, anche perché di solito era sempre il contrario: Stiles faceva parte di quell’enorme gruppo di persone single che, nonostante la povertà in campo amoroso, dispensavano sempre consigli a chiunque su come flirtare e comportarsi con il partner. Ma questa volta la questione era spaventosamente diversa: era di _Derek Hale_ che si stava parlando, ed era certa che Scott l’avrebbe come minimo presa a schiaffi per essere stata una tale idiota.  
            Picchiettò con gli indici sul volante e poi vi poggiò la fronte, mugolando dal mal di testa. La sua vita era un tale casino…  
            Sobbalzò un po’ quando sentì picchiettare contro il finestrino. Con un po’ d’ansia mise a fuoco per capire chi fosse stato con tutta quell’oscurità: Melissa.  
 «Stiles? Tutto bene?».  
            Annuì vigorosamente e abbassò il vetro. «Uh, sì…stavo aspettando Scott».  
            «Be’», disse la donna sorridendo confusa. «Potresti aspettarlo dentro, no? Qui fa un freddo…». Si cinse il busto per sottolineare la cosa. Stiles annuì ancora e scese dalla macchina, la testa incassata nelle spalle.   
            Casa McCall era più confortevole del solito: un grande albero di Natale troneggiava nell’angolo del salotto, tende con su stampate foglie di agrifoglio incorniciavano le finestre e varie lucine dorate illuminavano le superfici dei mobili, mentre qua e là vi erano delle magnifiche Stelle di Natale rosse dai vasi di ceramica color mattone. Melissa offrì a Stiles alcuni dolcetti da lei preparati e la giovane accettò volentieri accomodandosi sul divano. «Ho saputo di stamattina», disse, dopo aver dato un primo morso. «Mi dispiace».  
            La donna si sedette accanto a lei con un amabile sorriso. «Oh, non è niente. Sono contenta che i due ragazzi siano venuti subito in ospedale, almeno ho potuto aiutarli».  
            «Ne avevano tanta?», s’interessò la diciassettenne riferendosi alla Polvere Ilare.  
            Melissa ciondolò la testa qua e là. «Dipende cosa intendi per tanta. Era molto sottile, non si notava con facilità. Ne avevano soprattutto sui capelli e sulle ciglia».  
            «Mmm…», ponderò a sguardo basso. «Penso che il momento in cui il Leprechaun è più attivo sia di notte, quando la gente dorme. Tutte le vittime sono morte più o meno di mattina».  
            «Agisce quando nessuno può vederlo o difendersi», concordò l’infermiera.   
            Stiles finì il dolce in due morsi e ne prese un altro, perché lei era una personcina reduce da una delusione amorosa e aveva bisogno di zuccheri per ingranare meglio. «Sono buonissimi», affermò a bocca piena.  
            «Grazie! A Scott non piacciono granché».  
            «Bah, tuo figlio è un idiota. Dovresti adottare me e dare lui a mio padre». _O dovresti metterti assieme allo Sceriffo_ , aggiunse mentalmente; quei due si ronzavano sempre attorno senza mai arrivare al punto cruciale.  
            «Non credere che non ci abbia mai pensato», affermò la più grande con una risata allegra, per poi alzarsi dal divano e battere le mani una sola volta. «Devo preparare la cena, resti anche tu?».  
            Stiles non rifletté a lungo, annuì mandando giù un altro dolcetto.  
  
  
  
  
Scott rincasò con solo due minuti di ritardo, e Stiles non lo aveva mai visto ridotto peggio: tutto sudato, pieno di foglie secche nei capelli e macchie di sangue vecchio sul viso – perché anche se era un Licantropo era comunque lo stesso sbadato che inciampava ovunque (e su questo erano gemelli) – e in generale con l’aspetto di uno zombie che si era svegliato con il mal di testa. Nonostante ciò, quando parlò aveva una voce chiara e per niente stanca. «Ho una fame da…».  
            Stiles lo guardò con aria interrogativa e angelica. «Lupi?».  
            «Ecco. Io mi ero fermato in tempo per non cadere nello squallore. Grazie tante».  
            «Di niente, fratello».  
            Il Beta espirò e si diresse in cucina, ma Stiles non fece in tempo a seguirlo che subito si sentirono le urla disumane di Melissa: «NO NO NO! FUORI DI QUI! VAI A FARTI UNA DOCCIA!».  
            «Ma mamma-».  
            «VE-LO-CE! Tra dieci minuti è pronto, metticene sei!».  
            Scott uscì di nuovo con gli occhi alzati al cielo e, sfilandosi la maglietta con un gesto fluido, sfrecciò fino al piano di sopra per lavarsi. Anche stavolta Stiles fece per raggiungerlo, ma neanche il tempo di arrivare fino alla stanza del Beta, che questi era già uscito dal bagno tutto avvolto in un grande accappatoio e con i capelli gocciolanti. Stiles lo guardò stralunata. «Amico mio, devi darti una calmata».  
            «Ho fame», si giustificò l’altro, precedendola mentre entrava in camera. «Mi sono lavato con l’acqua fredda».  
            «Se fossi stato umano a quest’ora avresti un febbrone da cavallo».  
            Scott le rivolse un’occhiata vagamente saccente. «Se fossi stato umano non avrei potuto lavarmi così velocemente _né_ tantomeno andare a caccia di Spiritelli Irlandesi».  
            _Oh, giusto_. Stiles _odiava_ quando Scott si dimostrava più intelligente di lei.  
            Si lasciò ricadere a peso morto sul suo letto, con una gamba piegata sotto il sedere e l’altra penzoloni.  
            L’amico inarcò un sopracciglio. «Stiles? Esci».  
            «Oh, andiamo… conosco già il tuo _pendolino_ », rievocò con un sorrisetto antipatico. «E poi, puoi sempre usare la super velocità».  
            Il McCall mugugnò un lamento, ma in meno di un secondo riuscì a infilarsi i boxer e poté liberarsi dell’accappatoio senza creare scandali – e poi lui aveva un _signor_ pendolo, tante grazie.  
            Stiles si lasciò andare all’indietro contro il materasso, portando le braccia oltre la testa e fissando il soffitto. Non sapeva proprio come affrontare l’argomento ed era certa che più ci avrebbe pensato, più sarebbe impazzita. Così preferì lasciarselo scivolare di bocca in via facile e indolore: « _Hobaciatoderek_ ».  
            Scott riemerse dalla maglia che si stava infilando, confuso. «Eh?».  
            _Stupido Lupo distratto…_ «Ho… ho baciato Derek». Strizzò le palpebre in attesa dell’attacco.  
            «Cosa?!», strillò il McCall.  
            «Dài, non farmelo ripetere…».  
            Il giovane Licantropo si avvicinò per guardarla dall’alto, a testa in giù. «Oh, mio Dio».  
            «Lo so». Si coprì il volto con le mani, indecisa se piangere oppure prendersi a schiaffi.  
            «Oh. Mio. Dio», ripeté Scott.  
            «Sei stato abbastanza chiaro».  
            « _OH-MIO-DIO!_ ».  
            Stiles gli rifilò uno schiaffo sullo stomaco. «SMETTILA!».  
            Lui si coprì la bocca con una mano e scosse la testa a occhi sbarrati. «Gesù, Stiles! Oddio… Oooddio…».  
            «Ma perché cazzarola te l’ho detto…», gemette, tirandosi su e giocherellando nervosamente con la racchetta di Lacrosse dell’amico. Lui le si avvicinò ancora e la prese saldamente per le spalle per farsi guardare bene in viso. «Ti ha costretta? Forse ti ha minacciata. Oppure… oddio, ti ha fatto un incantesimo!». Lo guardò come se fosse uno scemo, perché lo era. «Non mi dirai che… _Stiles, ti piace Derek?!_ ».  
            «No, Scottie, volevo solo pulirgli la gola con la mia lingua. _Certo_ che mi piace!», sbottò lei gesticolando con le braccia in aria, per poi scompigliarsi i lunghi capelli. «Ho combinato un casino, amico! Gli sono praticamente saltata addosso, capisci? È successo stamattina nella foresta, e-».  
            «Aspetta, _cosa?_ Eri nella foresta e non mi hai detto niente?!».  
            «Pensavo che Isaac ve lo avesse detto».  
            « _Isaac?!_ ».  
            Fu lei questa volta a scuoterlo per le spalle. «Senti, non ha importanza! Sto dicendo che ho baciato Derek, Derek _Hale_ , il grosso lupo cattivo, l’Alpha del nostro Branco, quello dalle sopracciglia assassine! Hai presente?!».  
            Si guardarono entrambi con occhi spalancati e vagamente terrorizzati, perché era noto che se uno dei due faceva una cazzata poi l’altro si sentiva invischiato nella cosa.  
            Le strinse una spalla a mo’ di conforto. «Sei nella merda, sorella».  
            «Grazie tante!».  
            «Aspetta, ma lui? Che ha fatto?».  
            Ecco. Ora arrivava la parte brutta della storia. Stiles si passò una mano tra i capelli per l’ennesima volta e perse lo sguardo su tutta la stanza, dando le spalle al Beta. Poté sentire il suo cuore accelerare e i suoi occhi inumidirsi. «Lui-lui ha… mi ha ricambiata». Fece una pausa, il tempo necessario perché Scott sbottasse un «Cosa?!» che però lei interruppe subito: «Ma poi mi ha respinta. E mi ha detto che non devo provarci mai più». Nel pronunciare quelle parole, sentì la crepa nel petto allargarsi e pulsare dolorosamente, come se avesse rivissuto la scena una seconda volta. Dio, quanto era stata stupida…  
            Scott le fu dietro, il corpo teso che emanava un calore denso e rabbioso. «Ti ha messo le mani addosso?», sibilò.  
            «No, al contrario. Si è allontanato come se gli facesse schifo anche solo l’idea di sfiorarmi». Si volse per fronteggiare l’amico. «Scott…», soffiò sofferente e le si incrinò la voce. «Ma sono davvero così brutta?».  
            Lui sbuffò e la strinse in un saldo abbraccio facendole nascondere il viso sul suo petto. Stiles si aggrappò alla sua maglia sentendosi tanto piccola e indifesa, e sospirò più volte per evitare di piangere per l’ennesima volta in quella giornata.  
            «Tu non sei né brutta né fastidiosa né nient’altro». Le mormorò. «Senza di te saremmo tutti persi. Tutti. Nessuno escluso. Derek è solo un coglione per non apprezzarti e ricambiarti».  
            Di questo passo avrebbe pianto, altro che trattenersi. Avrebbe senza dubbio dovuto fare un gigantesco regalo a Scott solo perché esisteva. «Sei il miglior fratello non di sangue che si possa avere», mugugnò contro la sua maglia.  
            Scott sorrise e le arruffò i capelli. «E tu la sorella con i gusti più pessimi in fatto di uomini di sempre».  
            «Se fossi un ragazzo sarebbe più facile. Probabilmente avrei come tutti una cotta per Lydia, sarei un gran figo, giocherei a Lacrosse e non mi piacerebbe Derek».  
            «Penso che ti piacerebbe anche in quel caso».  
            Si scostò per guardarlo malissimo. «Ma tu da che parte stai?».  
  
  
  
  
Dopo cena, i due amici tornarono in camera del Beta per giocare a un po’ di videogames e parlare male dell’Alpha e dei suoi comportamenti del cazzo – Stiles si sentì molto meglio dopo averlo insultato pesantemente, benché adesso gli mancasse e avrebbe voluto averlo con sé, ma alle persone sfigate succede così, quindi amen.  
            I consigli di Scott furono sorprendentemente costruttivi: secondo lui, valeva la pena ignorare l’Hale e trattarlo con meno confidenza possibile, giusto quanto bastasse a stare civilmente nella stessa stanza. Stiles non avrebbe dovuto affatto lagnarsi o farsi vedere triste in sua presenza, al contrario avrebbe dovuto comportarsi come suo solito parlando a vanvera e facendo l’allegra rompipalle che era nata per essere. In sostanza, una regina dei ghiacci con Derek e una giullare di corte con tutti gli altri amici. Pensò che avrebbe potuto cavarsela egregiamente.  
            Quello che non aveva messo in preventivo, tuttavia, era che ben presto avrebbe dovuto _davvero_ rincontrare Derek, e non solo nelle proprie fantasticherie. Era accaduto infatti, dopo il giorno di Natale – uno dei più tristi di cui avesse memoria – che altre vittime fossero state accreditate al Leprechaun: un ragazzino di tredici anni di nome Jonathan Carelli, due anziane gemelle nubili di nome Margaret e Bernadette  Fitzherbert e la signorina Emily Brahum, professoressa di economia domestica nella Beacon Hills High School. A quella notizia, nel Branco gli animi si erano pesantemente demoralizzati – due settimane di ricerca senza sosta e con pochissimo riposo, foresta setacciata in lungo e in largo e trappole ovunque, solo per vedersi prendere in giro a quel modo da un piccolo schifosetto dalla faccia di legno marcio – così, fu indetta una riunione al loft, cui _tutti_ avrebbero dovuto prendere parte per ideare un nuovo piano.  
            Stiles non aveva seriamente pensato a come sarebbe stato ritrovarselo di fronte dopo il loro ultimo incontro. Nella sua testa aveva quasi rimosso cosa fossero prima del bacio, e cioè alleati contro lo stesso nemico. Sotto questo punto di vista, bisognava ammettere che il suo assalto alle labbra di Derek era stato davvero un gesto da stupidi: avrebbe dovuto tenere in considerazione che, così facendo, la loro collaborazione ne sarebbe uscita compromessa in caso di rifiuto. Per quanto le riguardava, avrebbe volentieri cambiato Stato, nome e identità nel giro di due giorni, ma non poteva fare questo agli altri, _a Scott_. Non avrebbe potuto tirarsi indietro anche perché c’era stata di mezzo fin dall’inizio: era stata lei a trovare le prove contro il Leprechaun, era stata lei a scorgerlo nella foresta – certo, prima di scappare come una pazza indemoniata –, ed era sempre lei quella che sapeva di più sull’argomento, perfino più di Derek perché _figurarsi se quell’idiota apre prima un libro per informarsi su cosa stava stanando. Oooh, no, lui è quello che prima uccide e poi fa domande!_ D’altro canto le risultava difficile immaginarsi nella stessa stanza assieme all’Hale e comportarsi come se niente fosse senza avere un attacco di panico e il cuore rotto e calpestato come un orribile scarafaggio.  
            Infine, arrivò la sera dell’incontro tanto temuto.  
            Onde evitare di avere un crollo di nervi e vomitare tutto il cenone natalizio sul tappetino della Jeep – la sua preziosissima bambina non meritava un tale trattamento –, Stiles si fece coraggio con un respiro profondo e una mentale pacca sulla spalla. _Devi essere una regina dei ghiacci_ _fredda e spietata e non dargli la soddisfazione di vederti struggerti per lui._ Poteva farcela.  
            Le sembrò che l’aria si appesantisse a ogni centimetro che saliva con il montacarichi, per non parlare del battito che la stava assordando – figuriamoci come dovesse essere per gli altri Mannari, già al gran completo nell’appartamento… detestava a morte quel suo cuore traditore –, ma quando giunse al pianerottolo si diede un contegno e camminò sicura verso il portone. Bussò e deglutì quando un rumore di passi si fece sempre più vicino. _Regina dei ghiacci, regina dei ghiacci, regina dei ghiac-_  
            «Ciao».  
            Stiles sbatté confusamente le palpebre, chiedendosi se per caso non avesse sbagliato palazzo. Chi _diavolo_ era quella?  
            «Tu devi essere Stiles. Sono Braeden, piacere».  
            S’irrigidì sul posto. Così _quella_ era la famigerata Braeden, bella proprio come aveva suggerito la sua voce al telefono…  
            Erano alte uguali, ma lei _aveva_ effettivamente l’aspetto di una _vera_ donna, con un bel seno stretto nella giacca di pelle scura e lunghi capelli neri che scendevano i punte ondulate. Aveva due occhi nerissimi e luminosi incorniciati da folte ciglia, e la sua carnagione era liscia e levigata di un bel color caffè, sebbene lunghe cicatrici sfigurassero tutto il collo e parte della guancia sinistra. Stiles accusò una fitta di invidia nel constatare quanto la mercenaria apparisse assolutamente perfetta anche con quei segni, mentre lei con un solo graffietto perdeva così tanti punti.  
            «Tutto bene?», inarcò il sopracciglio _quella_ , e lei si riscosse.  
            «Alla grande», disse atona. «Mi fai entrare o…?».  
            Il suo atteggiamento scontroso era evidente, perché la mora accentuò la sua espressione e si fece da parte per farla entrare.  
            La prima persona che vide fu… Isaac – in realtà fu Derek, ma distolse immediatamente lo sguardo con un sobbalzo nel cuore e si concentrò sugli altri. «Ciao a tutti». _Tranne a te, stronzo._  
            Gli altri risposero in coro al suo saluto, poi lei si sedette tra Lydia ed Allison sedute sul divano.  
            Derek prese parola e Stiles gli fissò una spalla per non guardarlo dritto in viso. «Ora che ci siamo tutti, possiamo iniziare come si deve. Sappiamo già perché siamo qui-».  
            «Abbiamo fallito…», commentò Isaac a bassa voce, dondolandosi sui propri piedi. Derek lo fulminò. «Ehm… scusa, non è un buon momento. Vai pure avanti».  
            L’Alpha espirò dalle narici. «Nonostante i nostri sforzi, il Leprechaun è riuscito a uccidere ancora. Questo ci ha fatto capire che tutto quello che abbiamo fatto finora è stato inutile».  
            «Gran spirito d’osservazione», fu questa volta il turno di Lydia, e neanche lei venne risparmiata dall’occhiata raggelante del più grande.  
            «Non mi servono i tuoi commenti da primadonna».  
            Lydia parve indispettirsi, perché era noto che quando sorrideva a quel modo scuotendo la testa _erano guai seri_. «E noi non abbiamo bisogno del discorsetto di commiato. Siamo qui per un piano, non per piangerci addosso».  
            Derek le sorrise minacciosamente in risposta, assumendo il suo stesso atteggiamento, e incrociò le braccia massicce al petto. «Oh, bene. Vuoi che ti passi la parola? Prego». La sfidò ad alzarsi dal divano sulla quale stava comodamente seduta a gambe accavallate, e lei senza battere ciglio scattò in piedi scuotendo la chioma lucente e ancheggiando di fronte a tutto il resto del Branco.  
            Stiles sorrise lievemente, ma il sorriso le si congelò quando vide che Derek stava per sedersi accanto a sé: si fissarono per due secondi netti, prima che l’Alpha deviasse la sua traiettoria fermandosi al fianco di Braeden. Strinse forte i pugni sentendo un nodo in gola.  
            Lydia mise le mani sui fianchi e li fissò uno a uno. Jackson le rivolse un sogghigno e parlò con voce melliflua. «Avanti, tesoro, dicci il tuo piano. Siamo tutti orecchie».  
            Lei lo ricambiò con un’occhiata di sufficienza. «Non occorre che tu mi faccia ancora la corte, Jackson, perché tanto non torneremo insieme. Ora stai a cuccia». Si sollevarono risatine, poi tornò il silenzio ad accompagnare le parole della Banshee. «Abbiamo fatto un buco nell’acqua e non c’è altro tempo da perdere. È evidente che la caccia non funziona, almeno non come è stata condotta finora. I pesci non abboccano senza un’esca, no?».  
            Scott aggrottò lievemente le sopracciglia. «Che vuoi dire?».  
            «Intendo dire che dovremmo attirare lo Spiritello in qualche modo. Tendergli una trappola migliore rispetto a quelle che ci ha dato Allison – senza offesa, dolcezza», disse rivolgendole un sorrisetto.  
            Fu Boyd a porre la seguente domanda. «E come pensi che potremmo? Non sappiamo niente dei Leprechauns».  
            «Oh, in realtà c’è chi potrebbe aiutarci. Stiles?».  
            Si sentì gli occhi di tutti i presenti puntati contro, e si strinse nelle spalle.  
            «Su, tesorino, alza il tuo bel culetto da quel divano e vieni qui a illustrare al resto della ciurma cosa piace agli Spiritelli assassini», la incoraggiò Lydia, e in quel momento parve tanto una di quelle professoresse stronze che sanno perfettamente che sei imbarazzato fino al midollo quando si tratta di parlare di fronte alla classe.  
            Oh, andiamo… Lei era _Stiles Stilinski_ , aveva fatto tante di quelle figure di merda da avere una certa esperienza a riguardo, e poi in questo caso si trattava di una cosa seria. Si alzò dal divano e raggiunse la Martin sentendo un particolare paio di occhi fissarla insistentemente ma non osando voltarsi e confermare i suoi sospetti. Si concentrò su Allison che la stava guardando con espressione rassicurante. «Ecco…», cominciò, «ai Leprechauns a quanto pare piace l’oro. Il cibo, la musica… le belle donne». Non poté astenersi dal lanciare un’occhiata sfuggente a Braeden, tornando subito altrove per non rischiare di incontrare _lui_. Riprese con più determinazione: «Lydia ha ragione, abbiamo fatto un bel buco nell’acqua e dobbiamo cambiare strategia. Come dice, dovremmo attirare in qualche modo lo Spirito, ma non abbiamo oro da donargli o cibo da poter port-».  
            «Però abbiamo belle donne». Jackson ammiccò verso la sua ormai ex fidanzata.  
            «Stai suggerendo di _venderci_ , Whittemore?», sbottò Erica alterata, ponendoglisi di fronte con la sua super velocità.  
            «In realtà per una volta bisogna dargli ragione», dichiarò Lydia, e la bionda smise il suo atteggiamento offeso per fissarla confusa.  
            «Cosa?».  
            «Tu quante volte pensi di aver visto il Leprechaun, Erica?».  
            «Un paio… ma cosa c’entra?».  
            La Banshee l’ignorò e si rivolse a Stiles. «E tu? Ho sentito dire che anche tu l’hai intravisto, prima che scappasse».  
            Stiles represse un’imprecazione e un “dannata me, quanto sono stata idiota” e annuì inumidendosi il labbro superiore con una punta di lingua. «È così».  
            «Allora la soluzione dovrebbe essere di fronte a voi, signori».  
            I presenti si scambiarono occhiate confuse tra di loro.  
            Stiles però aveva capito, aveva seguito il filo del ragionamento della rossa, la quale ben presto si portò due dita su ogni tempia borbottando spazientita: «Mmm, Dio, sono circondata da un Branco di deficienti».  
            «O forse sei tu che non ti sai spiegare», ribatté Derek canzonatorio, e Stiles non poté più evitare di guardarlo: stava sorridendo beffardamente, le braccia ancora conserte e il capo leggermente piegato verso sinistra. Ed era maledettamente bello, cazzo… Faceva male vederlo vicino alla mercenaria.  
            «Quello che Lydia intende dire», intervenne Stiles, per distrarsi dalle emozioni che stava provando, «è che il Leprechaun finora si è rivelato solo a me e a Erica, che siamo donne. Ha mostrato interesse verso di noi, il che significa che, se manovrata nel modo giusto, questa potrebbe essere una soluzione. Non si tratta di… venderci», aggiunse, guardando Erica con espressione che voleva dire “Dài, sul serio?”, «solo di attirarlo fuori dal suo nascondiglio il necessario per poterlo fissare negli occhi e averlo in pugno».  
            Sentì qualcosa sbattere sulla sua spalla: la mano della rossa. «Ecco. Finalmente qualcuno con del cervello. Grazie».  
            Isaac però non parve convinto dal loro piano. «Ma se era così semplice, perché non è già successo? Perché non si è fatto abbindolare prima?».  
            «Io ero sempre in compagnia di uno di voi, lo Spiritello deve aver percepito il pericolo», gli rispose la Beta. «Mentre Stiles si è lasciata spaventare ed è corsa via».  
            _Grazie tante, eh…_  
            «Quindi è questo», riassunse Braeden, parlando per la prima volta dall’inizio della riunione. «Dovremo entrare solo noi donne nella foresta e sperare di aver fortuna».  
            «Non se ne parla!»  Fu Derek a dirlo. Stiles lo guardò senza pensarci ed ebbe quasi un colpo quando scoprì che lui la stava già guardando a sua volta. «Non entrerete da sole lì dentro».  
            Stiles si sentì come ipnotizzata. Deglutì una sola volta, a fatica. «Stai zitto», sussurrò incerta.  
            «Ci hai preso per delle incapaci, Derek?», disse inaspettatamente Allison, alterata. «Be’, non lo siamo. Siamo una Cacciatrice, una Banshee, una mercenaria e una Licantropa. Stiles è umana, d’accordo, ma ha dimostrato un sacco di volte di sapersela cavare».  
            «Ha avuto solo fortuna», replicò lui piatto, e Stiles fu sconvolta per come lo disse come se lei non fosse presente.  
            «Magari avrò fortuna anche adesso!», sbottò. «Non sono abbastanza debole da non poter fissare un maledetto Spirito negli occhi!».  
            «L’ultima volta ti sei quasi squarciata una caviglia».  
            Fu un colpo duro sentirlo rievocare quella mattinata – che lei ricordava per un motivo _ben diverso_ – ma ignorò il dolore al petto e continuò a sputare la propria rabbia. «Sta’ tranquillo, _Hale_ , se mi dovesse andare male e per qualche scherzo del destino dovessi rimetterci la pelle, sono certa che _qualcuno_ qui presente non ne farebbe un gran dramma!».  
            Per un millesimo di secondo, solo uno, le sembrò che nelle iridi verdi del maggiore fosse comparsa una nota di dolore. Poi tornarono freddi. «Non andrete da sole. Non se ne parla».  
            Avevano probabilmente dimenticato entrambi che assieme a loro ci fossero altre persone: in quel momento erano troppo occupati a scambiarsi saette e veleno per rendersi conto di altro all’infuori della loro perenne sfida a chi avesse più ragione. Stiles non aveva alcuna intenzione di essere battuta in questo, perché era l’unica cosa che le era rimasta: non poteva averlo né come amico né come qualcosa di più, ma almeno non avrebbe smesso di dargli del filo da torcere e dimostrare che valeva qualcosa.  
            Scott mormorò con fare alquanto timido, tanto che all’inizio nessuno lo sentì. Ripeté con un po’ più di sicurezza: «Io sarei d’accordo con Derek…».  
            Furono due le teste che si volsero per puntarlo, ovvero Allison e Stiles che esclamarono in coro un: «Cosa?!».  
            «Sì, penso che sia pericoloso mandarvi da sole», si giustificò, stretto nelle spalle. «I Leprechauns sono creature astute e subdole, no? E voi non siete Lupi Mannari, non potreste sentire le sue emozioni… Io… io dico che dovremmo accompagnarvi».  
            «Scott», pronunciò imperiosa la fidanzata. «Sappiamo come difenderci. Non siamo delle maledette principesse Disney».  
            «Lo _so_ , ma siamo in pensiero per voi. Non riuscite a capirlo?».  
            Stiles sgranò gli occhi e tornò sul viso di Derek, ma lui distolse l’attenzione per concentrarsi su Braeden.  Per poco non si ripiegò su se stessa come se avesse ricevuto un pugno in pieno stomaco.  
            «Disgustoso», fu il _commento da_ _primadonna_ di Lydia alle parole di Scott. «Ma se può tranquillizzare quei vostri piccoli cuoricini innamorati, okay, verrete con noi, ma a una condizione… Anzi, tre: primo, Jackson non sarà il mio accompagnatore – spiacente, tesoro, c’est la vie –; secondo, voi starete a qualche metro di distanza da noi e interverrete _solo_ se ce ne sarà bisogno; terzo, noi avremo delle armi. Così potremo difenderci in caso di pericolo».  
            «Accompagnatori?», chiese Stiles in un mormorio. «Non andremo in gruppo?».  
            «No, saremo divise. Avremo più chances di catturare quel bastardello verde».  
            _Oh, grandioso_. Avrebbe dovuto assistere mentre Derek e Braeden passeggiavano amorevolmente a braccetto per il bosco. _Ottimo, cazzo…_  
            Erica si avvicinò al centro della sala con il passo sinuoso di una pantera, seguita subito dopo da Allison e Braeden. Tutte e cinque si misero a fissare gli uomini del Branco valutandoli con sguardo critico – tranne Stiles, lei era troppo occupata a non avere un attacco di bile.  
            «Uhm… Quale posso scegliere?», domandò la bionda con un sorrisetto malizioso. «Allison, Scott è già preso, giusto?».  
            «Cazzo, sì!», esclamò la Cacciatrice con un sorriso irriverente.  
            «Mmm… Boyd, mi accompagnerai tu. Ma starai lontano da me di venti metri, anzi, trentacinque. Sono più forte di te, e tieni presente che te lo lascio fare solo per non farti andare in ansia».  
            «Tsk, come se di te me ne importasse qualcosa!».  
            Erica sorrise. «Stai mentendo, cucciolino».  
            «Io scelgo Isaac», borbottò Lydia. «E manterrai una distanza di quaranta metri. Ci tengo al mio spazio vitale».  
            «Scott? Se proverai solo a superare i trentasette, tra noi è finita per sempre».  
            «Ma All-!».  
            «Niente “ma”. Chiudi la bocca o ti trapasso la fronte con una freccia».  
            Stiles si rese conto che erano rimasti “in gara” solo due Licantropi, e non aveva assolutamente intenzione di esitare sulla propria scelta. «Jackson». Vide con la vista periferica che il biondo roteò gli occhi al cielo, ma non le importò più di tanto. Meglio stare alla larga da Derek.  
            L’ultima a parlare fu Braeden, e il suo tono non piacque per niente all’umana: «Be’, mi sembra di non avere altra scelta». Sorrise raggiante all’Alpha, che ricambiò con un intenso sguardo. Ennesimo colpo allo stomaco per Stiles.  
            «Bene», Lydia batté le mani una sola volta e andò a recuperare la borsetta rimasta sul divano. «Allora ci incontreremo domani mattina alle otto nella riserva, tutto chiaro?». Nessuno ebbe da ridire. «Ottimo. Possiamo dichiarare sciolta questa ridicola riunione?».  
            «Sì», confermò Derek piattamente.  
            Stiles si sentì di gran lunga più leggera all’idea di potersene tornare a casa. Cominciò ad avvicinarsi al portone scorrevole mentre distrattamente sentiva la voce di Isaac alle sue spalle: «Braeden, ti serve un passaggio?».  
            «No, grazie. Passerò la notte qui».  
            La liceale si congelò sul posto, gli occhi sbarrati fissi nel vuoto, pensando che probabilmente una pugnalata nel centro della schiena avrebbe fatto meno male di quello. Le salì una nausea improvvisa. Non si diede pena di salutare nessuno, scappò solo via.  
  
  
  
  
Non pioveva quasi mai a Beacon Hills, ma le rare volte in cui accadeva di trattava sempre piogge torrenziali e notevolmente durature. Quella sotto cui si trovò Stiles mentre raggiungeva di corsa la Jeep era precisamente una di quelle.  
            Non aveva neanche l’ombrello con sé, quindi si infilò nell’abitacolo che era già tutta fradicia, le scarpe di gomma che producevano suoni scivolosi e scricchiolanti contro i pedali. Passò una mano sul viso per asciugarlo alla bell’e meglio e mise subito in moto per tornarsene a casa, con il solo desiderio di farsi un bagno caldo e non pensare al fatto che Braeden avrebbe passato la notte nel loft. _Dio_ …  
            La pioggia scendeva e scendeva fittamente, rendendo la strada scivolosa e quasi impossibile da vedere. Alle otto e trenta vi era un’oscurità simile alla mezzanotte, da non credere.  
            Stiles rabbrividì per via dei vestiti zuppi e mise il riscaldamento al massimo, ringraziando chiunque fosse lassù per quell’invenzione miracolosa. Arrivata a un bivio, scelse di evitare il traffico infernale prendendo la via che costeggiava la foresta, così da arrivare a casa il prima possibile; lì c’era un lampione ogni dieci metri, e il rumore sordo del vento che superava quasi il battere frenetico delle gocce sul parabrezza la fece sentire stranamente inquieta, come se non avesse già percorso quella strada una moltitudine di volte. Accese anche l’autoradio su una stazione di solo musica rock, sperando che in questo modo lo stato di agitazione e tristezza in cui stava riversando potesse passare presto.  
            Decisamente, solo lei stava guidando in quel tratto: avanti e dietro a sé vedeva solo buio, talmente pesto che un brivido le corse lungo la spina dorsale. Con un filo di ansia nel cuore, si chiese se non fosse il caso di raggiungere una strada un po’ più trafficata, giusto per non sentirsi così sola…  
            Mentre pensava seriamente di fare un’inversione, però, la Jeep si spense. Così, all’improvviso. Non poté crederci. «Hey», mormorò, rivolta al volante. «No no no, andiamo. Non puoi. Non adesso». Girò la chiave e tirò un sospiro di sollievo quando il motore si riaccese. Riuscì a percorrere solo un altro centinaio di metri prima che tutto morisse di nuovo. Stiles imprecò sonoramente, battendo entrambi i palmi sullo sterzo. «Per favore!». In risposta ottenne solo i picchiettii violenti della pioggia e il sibilare del vento.  
            E adesso? Cosa avrebbe fatto? Oh, ma certo, che stupida: esistevano i telefonini! Avrebbe chiamato Scott.  
            Rispose dopo quattro squilli. «Stiles?».  
            «Scott! Dove sei?».  
            «Sto… ando da …ison… T… ve… ei…».  
            «Cosa? Scott, non ti sento bene!».  
            «…iles... pron… iles?».  
            «SCOTT! Sono sulla strada vicino alla foresta! Scott!».  
            Si sentì un forte “bzzz”, dopodiché cadde la linea.  
            Stiles fissò allucinata il display. «Hey, adesso pure tu?!». Provò a richiamare e sentì la segreteria. Richiamò ancora, e ancora udì la segreteria. Presa da un moto di isterismo, scaraventò il cellulare sui sedili posteriori e rigirò la chiave d’accensione ancora e ancora, senza ottenere nessun risultato. Imprecò e imprecò, batté la fronte contro lo sterzo, ma non successe assolutamente nulla. La Jeep pareva esser passata a miglior vita.  
            Ah… Quello era il colmo. Non solo era l’essere più sfigato di tutta la California, perennemente in bilico tra la vita e la morte e con una paurosissima cotta per un uomo che non l’avrebbe mai considerata neanche tra un milione di anni, ora era pure ferma in mezzo al nulla con un temporale a farle da sfondo! Dio santo, il karma era qualcosa di assolutamente ingiusto.  
            Aprì lo sportello e lo spalancò con un calcio collerico per uscire fuori sotto tutta quell’acqua – perché tanto ormai era già bagnata e poi non è che avesse altra scelta –, ritrovandosi totalmente zuppa nel giro di tenta secondi. Aprì il cofano anteriore della _traditrice_ color puffo e cercò di capirci qualcosa con tutto quel buio. Alla fine si arrese a recuperare il cellulare e accendere la torcia, ma la situazione non migliorò granché.  
            Una folata di vento più forte delle precedenti spostò l’angolazione della pioggia cosicché ora, invece di colpirla perpendicolarmente, lo fece in diagonale: tutta la felpa si appiccicò contro la schiena, il retro dei jeans contro le cosce e così via. Stiles cominciò a battere i denti e a saltellare sul posto per provare a scaldarsi, più abbattuta che mai. Considerò velocemente la possibilità di dormire in macchina, sebbene non avesse coperte e probabilmente sarebbe morta assiderata nel giro di due ore. Per non parlare del fatto che fosse a meno di cinque metri dalla foresta… Istantaneamente avvertì addosso l’orrendo sentore di avere mille occhi maligni puntati contro, nascosti nell’ombra, pronti ad assalirla quando meno se lo sarebbe aspettata.  
            Lo prese come una sorta di miracolo il fatto che comparvero due fari bianchi in lontananza. Si mise subito al centro della strada e sbracciò forsennatamente per farsi vedere, un moto di gratitudine verso lo sconosciuto che aveva deciso di addentrarsi in quel tratto desolato. L’auto accostò all’istante. Stiles non riuscì a distinguerne bene i contorni per via della pioggia e dell’assenza di luce; corse verso di essa con il cuore in gola mentre sentiva uno sportello aprirsi, e alzò di poco il flash del telefonino. Sbiancò, lo stomaco stretto in un nodo e il respiro mozzato in petto.  
            «Te la sai cavare benissimo anche da sola, eh?».  
            Derek. Proprio l’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere in quella situazione. Si morse l’interno delle guance.  
            Lui la aggirò per dirigersi alla Jeep, senza preoccuparsi minimamente della pioggia che gli stava bagnando i vestiti. Stiles era ancora in stato catatonico. «Sali in macchina, prima che ti prenda una polmonite», le ordinò freddamente, dando un’occhiata a quel _catorcio_ maledetto.  
            Lei non si mosse.  
            «Stiles».  
            «No».  
            «Muoviti. O ti ci porto di peso».  
            «Perché sei qui?».  
            Si lasciò andare a un ringhio cupo. «Sali-In-Macchina».  
            La ragazza sollevò il mento a mo’ di sfida. «Non sei il mio Alpha».  
            Derek la afferrò per un braccio, le dita affondate nella sua carne, e la trascinò bruscamente verso la Camaro. Stiles puntò i piedi a terra per provare a frenarlo, ma i suolo bagnato e le scarpe scivolose non le concessero di poter riuscire nell’impresa. «Fermo! Non puoi costringermi! Mi stai facendo male!».  
            «Ti avevo avvertita», ringhiò ancora lui, ma allentò la presa. «Entra».  
            «Preferisco morire congelata!».  
            Derek la guardò alla luce dei fari della propria macchina, e niente sul suo volto parve amichevole in quel momento: la prese per i fianchi e la sollevò come se si fosse trattato di una bambina piccola, buttandola sul sedile del passeggero. «Stai zitta e buona mentre provo a sistemarti quella fottuta ferraglia». Così dicendo, mise la sicura e la chiuse dentro.  
            Stiles rimase ferma e immobile come una statua di sale, puntando gli occhi sul parabrezza che pareva trovarsi sotto una vera e propria cascata anziché una banale pioggia invernale. Si rese conto di avere i muscoli irrigiditi, ma non le importò niente di scioglierli. Aveva la mente invasa solo e soltanto dall’odio che in quel momento stava provando nei confronti di Derek, del bruciante desiderio di possedere degli artigli per fargli del male almeno quanto lui gliene stava facendo in quell’ultimo periodo. E oltre a questo, aveva anche in testa l’immagine di lui e quella maledetta mercenaria nudi e sudati mentre… _Maledizione_. Si premette i pugni contro gli occhi.  
            Sentì lo sportello del conducente spalancarsi. «Stiles».  
            Non rispose.  
            «Stiles. Non posso fare niente per la tua macchina. Dovrà restare qui. Domani la farai prendere da un carroattrezzi per portarla dal meccanico».  
            «Non voglio tornare a casa con te», mugugnò lei contro i propri polsi.  
            «Non è che tu abbia chissà quali alternative».  
            «Sì, invece. Andrai a chiamare Scott».  
            «È stato lui a mandarmi», bofonchiò il Lupo. «Mi ha detto che lo avevi chiamato, che non riusciva a sentirti e che dovevi essere nei guai».  
            «E doveva mandare proprio te?!». Inaudito! Avrebbe dovuto fare due chiacchiere con il suo – ormai _ex_ – migliore amico.  
            «Spiacente di averti delusa, ma _Jackson_ se n’era già andato per conto proprio».  
            Stiles si scoprì il viso per guardarlo: era grondante d’acqua, il maglione aderito completamente al torace come una seconda pelle e i capelli irti e gocciolanti. In quel momento ricordò di essere anche lei nelle medesime condizioni e rabbrividì, rendendosi conto di star tremando dal freddo.  
            L’Alpha dovette accorgersene, perché avviò la macchina e accese il riscaldamento al massimo. «Se non ti prende una polmonite adesso…», mormorò.  
            Stiles tirò su col naso. «Come se ti importasse qualcosa». In risposta ottenne un’occhiataccia. Si volse a guardare le tante righe che la pioggia continuava a pennellare sul finestrino, con un sorriso amaro.  
            Non avrebbe mai immaginato che avrebbe potuto ritrovarsi da sola con lui tanto presto. Dopo il disastro del bacio – ogni volta che pensava a quel giorno tendeva a raggomitolarsi e serrare occhi e mandibola –, aveva dato per scontato che non si sarebbero parlati più se non riguardo i futuri casi da affrontare. Non credeva che Derek potesse ancora accorrere in suo aiuto – come sempre, come ogni volta che lei ne aveva bisogno, perché questa era la verità e loro due si salvavano a vicenda. Il punto era che Stiles fosse stupita dall’immediatezza con cui Derek era corso da lei, quando aveva palesemente dimostrato di non importargliene. Non sapeva cosa pensare, ed era anche piuttosto stizzita all’idea di farsi _odorare_ le emozioni e _ascoltare_ il battito. Detestava essere per lui un libro aperto, nel quale avrebbe potuto trovare tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per ferirla e disintegrarla. Stiles detestava l’idea che Derek avesse scoperto il suo punto debole, e cioè lui stesso.  
            Si scostò i lunghi capelli appiccicati ai lati del viso e sospirò stancamente. Detestava quella tensione tra di loro…  
            «Come va la caviglia?», Derek parlò a sorpresa, senza distogliere l’attenzione dalla strada.  
            _Sul serio?_ «Bene», rispose laconica, tornando subito zitta. L’odiava a morte per come stava fingendo che nulla fosse accaduto: non era esattamente come un qualcosa di cui ci si poteva scordare facilmente.   
            «Rimarrà la cicatrice?».  
            _Oh, per favore!_ «Smettila!», sbottò, senza più potersi contenere.  
            «Di fare cosa?».  
            «Di essere così… così! Come se non… Cristo!». Lasciò miserevolmente cadere il discorso per prendersi la testa tra le mani.  
            L’Alpha parlò dopo un bel po’ di tempo passato ognuno immerso nei propri pensieri: «Facciamo parte dello stesso Branco, Stiles. Dobbiamo cercare di essere civili l’uno con l’altra». Il suo tono fu controllato e diplomatico, parecchio diverso da quello usuale.  
            «Allora stiamo civilmente in silenzio».  
            Lo vide stringere le labbra in una linea sottile. Tanti rivoli d’acqua gli scivolavano dai capelli fino al mento e al collo, e Stiles si maledisse per desiderare di poterlo baciare almeno un’ultima volta anziché limitarsi a detestarlo.  
            «Non possiamo semplicemente dimenticare tutto e tornare alle vecchie collaborazioni?», disse poi Derek, di nuovo freddo e distante.  
            Stiles scosse la testa con una risata amara. «No, non possiamo. _Io_ non posso. Volevo qualcosa e non è stato possibile, ma non fingerò di non averla mai voluta. Né di non volerla ancora».  
            Lui si inumidì rapidamente le labbra e tornò alla sua guida, senza più pronunciare una sola sillaba.  
            Il resto del tragitto passò sotto il più assoluto e teso dei silenzi. Stiles mantenne la sua posa rigida e chiusa, guardando ovunque tranne che alla sua sinistra. Quando infine la Camaro si fermò di fronte casa Stilinski, lei aprì lo sportello. «Divertiti, con Braeden nel tuo letto», ironizzò velenosa, prima di scendere.  
            Udì perfettamente il ringhio basso e minaccioso vibrare nel petto del Lupo. «Lo farò», le disse solo.  
            Ennesima coltellata.  
            Derek ripartì senza neanche aspettare che lei raggiungesse la porta d’ingresso.  
  
  
  
  
Ferma dinnanzi allo specchio del bagno, ancora avvolta nei vestiti bagnati, Stiles pensò a quanto fosse strano il detto che quando una donna vuole cambiare, comincia dal taglio di capelli.  
            A lei i suoi non erano mai piaciuti particolarmente, benché riteneva che la rappresentassero bene: troppo scialbi e anonimi, lunghi fino a metà schiena e di un banalissimo castano. Delle volte erano spettinati e pieni di nodi, come era la sua vita.  
            Si avvicinò meglio allo specchio e si sfiorò le guance, il collo, la fronte e gli zigomi. Era stanca di essere sempre la stessa, sia nell’aspetto che nel carattere. Necessitava proprio di un cambiamento. Oh, sì. Infilò le dita negli anelli delle forbici.  
            La prima ciocca cadde direttamente nel lavandino, e Stiles la fissò senza alcun sentimento. La seconda atterrò un po’ lontano, più grossa e lunga della precedente. La terza si posò sul bordo del lavandino e penzolò un po’ prima di scivolare sul pavimento, seguita subito dopo dalla quarta e dalla quinta e così via. E mentre tagliava i capelli, Stiles si accorse di star piangendo. Ancora una volta. Perché sapeva che nulla sarebbe cambiato, una volta posate le forbici. Perché sapeva che il detto fosse solo una stronzata e lei sarebbe stata sempre la stessa Stiles gelosa, ferita e innamorata. Sempre la stessa ragazza mai apprezzata nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi.  
            Stiles pianse perché desiderava il cambiamento ma sapeva che, infondo, non sarebbe giunto mai.  
  
  
  
  
Si svegliò con un atroce mal di testa e la terribile certezza di aver sognato di fare sesso con Derek un’altra volta, benché l’ambientazione fosse cambiata: questa volta erano in una grande vasca da bagno riempita di pioggia salata e lei indossava solo un pigiamino sexy dorato – lo stesso che Lydia le aveva imposto di indossare al pigiama party –, mentre lui indossava la solita giacca di pelle e  _basta_.   
            Proprio non se la sentiva di alzarsi: aveva sul serio qualcosa che non andava e la gola le doleva a ogni più piccola deglutizione, segno che lo stare sotto il temporale della sera prima stava rapidamente presentando il conto. Ma quando sporse il braccio oltre le coperte e afferrò il telefonino per vedere che ore fossero, quasi si mise a urlare mandando al diavolo le sue tonsille infiammate: erano le sette e trenta e lei era fottutamente in ritardo per l’appuntamento alla riserva.  
            Era una fortuna il fatto che la sera prima si fosse fatta una bella doccia calda prima di andare a coricarsi, cosicché non dovette impiegare troppo tempo a prepararsi alla bell’e meglio e volare al piano inferiore per sgraffignare un paio di fette biscottate e un intero litro di succo di frutta. In tutto ciò, la cosa più strana fu non avere la sensazione dei capelli che le sfioravano il collo ad ogni singolo movimento. Già, i suoi capelli...  
            A mente riposata e meno sconvolta, doveva ammettere di aver sbarellato un bel po’. La scorsa sera l’aveva interpretato come un gesto di punizione verso se stessa per essere sempre inadeguata, ma era oltremodo sconvolta e in preda alla disperazione… Adesso però si rendeva conto che fosse solo una follia. Almeno però ci stava bene, e il suo bel collo lungo era finalmente scoperto e messo in risalto. E poi lei non era _affatto_ sola e mai apprezzata. Aveva suo padre e Scott, il Branco _e un Leprechaun da uccidere immantinente_. Un crollo emotivo poteva capitare a tutti, l’importante era rialzarsi, è lei sentiva di potercela fare, anche con quello stupido mal di testa che non la lasciava un solo attimo.   
            Fu solo dopo essere uscita nel vialetto che ricordò di non avere la Jeep con sé, e imprecando coloritamente telefonò a Scott per chiedergli – anzi,  _imporgli_  – di passare a prenderla.  
            « _Santo-Dio-cosa-hai-fatto-ai-capelli_ », fu la prima cosa che il Beta disse, monocorde per il troppo shock.  
            «Buongiorno anche a te», borbottò Stiles salendo sulla moto e indossando il casco che le stava porgendo. «Ci sto davvero così male?».  
            «Più che altro è… Cavolo, fino a ieri li avevi lunghi! Li hai tagliati stanotte? E perché, poi?».  
            Si strinse nelle spalle circondandogli il busto con le braccia. «Mh, sai… una delle mie solite crisi depressive».  
            «Fortuna che ti sei tagliata solo i capelli, allora».  
            Gli diede uno scappellotto sulla nuca. «Muoviti, stronzo, devo fare il culo a uno Spiritello assassino».  
            Scott partì alla volta della riserva, e mentre manovrava la moto perché non uscissero fuori strada, le urlò un: «Mi dispiace per ieri sera!».  
            «Cosa?».  
            «Dico, per averti mandato Derek! Temevo ti fosse successo qualcosa e io non sapevo come trovarti!».  
            Già, Scott era sempre un po’ tonto riguardo i suoi sensi da Licantropo. «Non importa», biascicò solo lei.  
            Arrivati a destinazione, trovarono gli altri tutti in gruppo vicino alle rispettive auto. La Banshee stava picchiettando un piede al suolo in evidente stato di nervosismo e accanto a lei Allison si dondolava da una gamba all’altra.  
            «Alla buon’ora!», sbottò Lydia.  
            «Scusa, è che…», Stiles non continuò, le faceva troppo male la gola.  
            «Non importa, non perdiamo altro tempo. Bel taglio, tra parentesi! Ora seguici».  
            «Ci stai bene!», concordò Allison, e poi lei e Lydia le fecero strada verso le macchine parcheggiate poco lontano.  
            Mentre camminava loro dietro, Stiles prese nota del fatto che indossassero entrambe degli abiti eleganti: quello di Lydia era piuttosto corto, in pizzo verde foglia, e le stava divinamente; quello di Allison era un po’ più lungo e ampio, di un delicato azzurro carta da zucchero, e pareva talmente leggero da poter volare in aria al minimo colpo di vento. Inarcò un sopracciglio. «Come mai siete vestite così?».  
            Giunsero all’auto della Cacciatrice, la quale le rispose con un sorrisetto saputo. «Dobbiamo attirare l’attenzione… Meglio farlo in grande stile». Così dicendo, estrasse dal bagagliaio un bauletto che rivelò contenere un bel pugnale a lama corta e lucentissima. «Ecco, Stiles: questa sarà la tua arma contro il Leprechaun».  
            L’umana si avvicinò all’oggetto con gli occhi sgranati. «Wow».  
            «Sì, “wow”, ma stai molto attenta perché è affilatissimo ed è avvelenato».  
            «Va bene», mormorò Stiles. Avvicinò una mano per prenderlo e per poco non si ritrovò le dita staccate dal coperchio che si richiuse di scatto. O meglio, _che_ _Lydia_ richiuse di scatto.  
            «Non così in fretta. Prima devi cambiarti».  
            «Cambiar-?». Solo allora vide che stava reggendo tra le braccia un magnifico abito lungo di un bel giallo caldo.  
            «Questo dovrebbe andarti, penso… l’ho indossato al mio quindicesimo compleanno, adesso mi stringe un po’ troppo sul seno».  
            Stiles la scrutò allucinata. «Dovrei indossarlo?».  
            «Di certo non mangiarlo», ironizzò l’altra con gli occhi al cielo.  
            Stiles si guardò attorno confusa e notò che Erica, circondata dai ragazzi, indossava un vestito super aderente e di un rosso aggressivo. Scorse anche Braeden fasciata da un tubino viola scuro di stoffa traslucida, ma distolse immediatamente lo sguardo poiché era intenta a parlare con Derek.  
            «Ma sembreremo i Power Rangers, così conciate…».  
            Lydia le spinse contro il vestito giallo. «Forza, mettitelo. Non abbiamo tutta la mattina».  
            «Non credo sia così necessario, io…». Ma una luce minacciosa in quegli occhi nocciola e l’avvertimento in quelli neri della Argent la fecero desistere. «Dove posso cambiarmi?».   
            «Qui», disse Lydia come se fosse una cosa ovvia. «Noi ti aspettiamo assieme agli altri». Stiles represse a stento un verso lamentoso.  
            Spogliarsi dei suoi caldissimi e comodi indumenti fu una tortura _medievale_ : i peli delle braccia le si rizzarono ed ebbe un colpo di tosse che le fece imprecare mentalmente per l’atroce male alle tonsille. Il vestito era fatto di fresco chiffon, senza maniche e con spesse spalline, una profonda scollatura e una striscia di tessuto che stringeva il girovita. Stiles non aveva mai indossato niente del genere in vita sua, e si sentì… carina, una volta tanto. I capelli corti le donavano davvero, decise che li avrebbe portati sempre a quel modo perché l’aria da folletto la rendeva più aggraziata – sebbene lei fosse goffa come un bradipo, ma per il momento era meglio sorvolare.  
            Era tutta intenta a lisciare la gonna e guardare il proprio riflesso sulla portiera di Allison, quando con la coda dell’occhio vide uno spostamento alla sua destra: Derek la stava raggiungendo. All’istante il suo sangue prese a scorrere più rapidamente e lo stomaco si contrasse. _Calmati, calmati. Respira come si deve._  
            Derek le si parò di fronte. Aveva un’espressione vuota, priva di alcuna emozione. «Pronta?».  
            Stiles mosse solo il capo su e giù, fissando a terra.  
            «Non devi avere paura. Devi solo attirarlo e colpirlo con il pugnale. Ce l’hai, vero?».  
            «Me lo daranno dopo».  
            «Bene».  
            Nessuno dei due si mosse. Stiles azzardò una timida sbirciatina da sotto le ciglia e lo trovò intento a scrutarla con le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate. «Cosa c’è?».  
            «Hai tagliato i capelli…».  
            Stiles si portò di riflesso una mano sulla nuca. «Sì, ehm… ieri sera».  
            Derek parve a metà tra l’essere confuso e triste. «Perché?».  
            «Un raptus di follia», si strinse nelle spalle.  
            «Eri arrabbiata».  
            Non era una domanda, ma Stiles la interpretò come tale. «Anche», mormorò.  
            Si fissarono negli occhi per qualche istante, poi Derek scosse piano la testa. «Non abbiamo fatto niente. Io e Braeden, intendo…».  
            Il suo cuore accelerò la cadenza e le guance si scaldarono un po’. «Come mai mi dici questo?», sussurrò. Non era giusto illuderla a quel modo…  
            Derek scrollò lentamente le spalle, sempre fissandola, e si avvicinò piano. Lei non osò muovere un solo dito, neanche quando la punta del suo naso le sfiorò piano la fronte, seguita subito dopo dalle sue labbra. Stiles chiuse gli occhi, a corto di fiato.  
            «Hai un po’ di febbre», le soffiò tra i capelli. «Forse non dovresti-».  
            «Sì, invece», ribatté risoluta. «Non è niente».  
            Lo sentì sospirare. «Va bene. Ma almeno prendi questo». Così dicendo, indietreggiò un po’ per togliersi la giacca e posargliela sulle spalle nude. Stiles si sentì pervadere da un’ondata di calore e profumo. «Perché fai così?», sussurrò ancora.  
            Lui ignorò la domanda. «Andiamo dagli altri».  
            Obbedì, ma solo perché lo shock era troppo e lei stava tentando di riprendersi.  
  
  
  
  
Giusto prima di addentrarsi nel folto degli alberi, Allison le consegnò finalmente il pugnale, dopodiché Erica, con un sorrisino malizioso, tese una mano con dentro appallottolato uno strano pezzo di stoffa elasticizzata che si rivelò essere…  
            «Una _giarrettiera_? Sul serio?!».  
            «Sul _serissimo_. Terrà fermo il pugnale contro la tua coscia. Come altro pretendi di portarlo, scusa?».  
            Stiles la scrutò come se fosse stupida. «Nella tasca della giacca!».  
             «Oh, certo, così se dovessi correre ti cadrà e rimarrai fregata. Muoviti, alza la gonna!».  
            «Non farò niente del genere!», s’impuntò. Inutile dire che due minuti dopo aveva quello stretto elastico attorno alla coscia e il pugnale infoderato premuto contro la pelle. Fissò Erica in cagnesco. «Ti odio a morte».  
            «Penso che sopravvivrò», disse la bionda con un finto broncio. «Ora possiamo andare?», chiese poi a Lydia, considerata ormai la leader di quella “missione”.  
            «Sì, ora possiamo», confermò lei. «Ragazzi, ricordate: stateci a debita distanza e non provate a comunicare, saremo noi a farlo. Se una coppia avrà bisogno di aiuto, l’accompagnatore ruggirà per attirare l’attenzione e un’altra coppia interverrà tempestivamente. Non si accettano interventi da macho-man, davvero, _solo_ in caso di bisogno. E non perché siete stupidi maschi e noi povere fanciulle indifese, toglietevelo dalla testolina. Provate solo a fare gli eroi e vi strappo i gioielli di famiglia».  
            «La ragazza non mente», constatò Isaac deglutendo.  
            «Ci puoi giurare». Poi, Lydia si pose di fronte ai compagni, schierati tutti in un rango serrato. «La prima ad andare sarà Stiles-».  
            «No!», ringhiò inaspettatamente Derek, e tutti si volsero a fissarlo.  
            Lydia gli lanciò uno sguardo ammonitore. « _La prima sarà Stiles_ », ripeté minacciosamente. «A seguire entrerà Allison. Erica sarà la terza. Poi toccherà a Braeden e per ultima ci sarò io».  
            «Attente alle armi che vi ho dato», ribadì la Cacciatrice con serietà, «sono avvelenate. Non feritevi in alcun modo con esse perché potrebbe essere fatale. Buona fortuna».  
            «Stiles, Puoi andare».  
            La ragazza prese un respiro profondo e avanzò a passo sicuro, i pugni stretti sui lembi della giacca di Derek. Si girò da sopra la spalla per rivolgersi a Jackson: «Cento metri», disse. «Non di meno». Poi, perché non poteva farne a meno, passò al viso dell’Alpha, che la guardò teso e contrariato. Gli sorrise lievemente. _Ciao…_  
            Un altro passo, un altro e un altro ancora.  
            Stiles era entrata nella foresta.  
  
  
  
  
Le pareva di essere stata teletrasportata in una versione alternativa di “Cappuccetto Rosso”, in cui lei era la controfigura adolescente della mocciosa con indosso un abito giallo e una giacca di pelle nera, mentre il Lupo Cattivo la inseguiva unicamente per tenerla al sicuro – sempre che Jackson non si distraesse ad ammirare il proprio riflesso in una pozzanghera, cosa molto probabile.  
            Dall’ultima volta che era stata lì, erano cambiate pochissime cose che rendevano però tutto quanto spaventoso: il terreno era molto più fangoso e scuro – ciò dovuto all’incessante pioggia di quella notte –, il sole era nascosto da nuvole pallide e il vento soffiava a intervalli irregolari facendo scuotere le fronde spoglie come arti ossuti e maligni. Era come se Stiles avesse sbagliato foresta, eppure era impossibile.  
            Perse ben presto la cognizione del tempo; senza il cellulare con se – aveva scoperto troppo tardi di averlo dimenticato nella tasca dei jeans – non poté controllare l’ora, e per qualche motivo quello la fece sentire più folle che mai. Non era né il gelo, né il mal di testa o il bruciore alle tonsille che la stava facendo innervosire, ma questo; da quanto tempo era lì dentro? Minuti, ore? Quanto poteva aver camminato?  
            L’elastico della giarrettiera le segnava la pelle in maniera fastidiosa, dovette fermarsi più volte per spostarla meglio e stare attenta a non fare cadere il pugnale. Era certa che Lydia, al contrario, stesse camminando sicura e spedita per la sua strada con i suoi tacchi di dieci centimetri.  
            A ben pensarci, le sarebbe piaciuto sapere come stesse procedendo per le altre; sarebbe stato meglio procurarsi qualche cimice da ficcare nell’orecchio in modo tale da comunicare senza problemi. Ah! Cimici, pugnali nascosti sotto la gonna, Lupi-bodyguard, nanerottoli con un pessimo senso dell’umorismo e della stupida porporina mortale… Si sentiva in un universo a metà strada tra Harry Potter, Sherlock Holmes e James Bond. E lei, Stiles Stilinski, avrebbe tranquillamente potuto fare il culo a strisce a tutti e tre. Ridacchiò tra sé, rincuorata da quello spicco di autostima ironica.  
            Giunse a una biforcazione naturale che permetteva di poter scegliere tra una stradina scoscesa e piuttosto ripida che dava a scendere e una più dritta e buia che proseguiva in linea retta fino a un’area della foresta piena di querce spoglie e sempreverdi. Stiles non scelse nessuna delle due: si tenne fermamente ad una radice che sbucava dalla parete rocciosa e si issò fino a trovarsi al centro delle due vie, dove altri alberi sempre spogli si stendevano a perdita d’occhio.  
            Si lasciò andare a uno sbuffo, il suo respiro si condensò in una nuvoletta bianca che sparì subito dopo. Non c’era il benché minimo rumore, ora anche il vento si era fermato; Stiles cominciava a dubitare persino che Jackson la stesse seguendo. Poteva davvero essersi fermato per ammirare il suo riflesso in una pozzanghera? Sperava di no… Non è che lei fosse una fifona, ma avere le spalle coperte tal volta poteva risultare parecchio producente. Oh, be’… non era il momento di lasciarsi sopraffare dal timore: doveva continuare a camminare.  
            Passò più o meno una mezz’oretta – Stiles aveva iniziato a contare i secondi per tenere il tempo, ma aveva ben presto lasciato perdere – quando il suo stomaco le comunicò con un imbarazzantissimo gorgoglio che aveva fame. Questo le ricordò che non aveva affatto pensato di portarsi una merenda al sacco come l’ultima volta, e improvvisamente pensò con molto rimpianto a quel sandwich che non aveva mai finito e che si era rovinato dentro allo zaino. Quale enorme spreco… Si portò le mani sullo stomaco e mugolò lamentosamente, perché lei faceva parte di quel genere di persone che senza cibo non sarebbero sopravvissute neanche mezza giornata. E ancora pareva non esserci traccia del Leprechaun, maledizione…  
            Un pensiero improvviso le attraversò il cervello come un proiettile: stava _sbagliando tutto_. Non avrebbe dovuto seguire il sentiero, camminare dove avrebbe trovato meno difficoltà e ostacoli! Un esserino piccolo meno di un metro avrebbe di certo trovato i posti nascosti molto più convenienti, così da rimanere protetto e al contempo poter spiare ogni movimento esterno.  
            Tirò su col naso – ormai era ufficialmente raffreddata – e si fermò per potersi guardare attorno, constatando che si trovasse in un’area totalmente sbagliata dove gli alberi erano radi e i cespugli morti e pressoché inesistenti.  Lì non avrebbe mai incontrato lo Spiritello, garantito. Si mise l’anima in pace e tornò sui propri passi fino a ritrovare la biforcazione: questa volta scelse la strada buia.  
            Sembrava fossero settimane che la luce del sole non penetrava in quell’area. Stiles si stupì molto del cambio di temperatura, che doveva esser scesa di almeno tre gradi in soli pochi metri; si strinse di più nella giacca di Derek e inspirò il suo profumo per calmarsi, illudendosi di star ricevendo un suo abbraccio – perché lei era una personcina _per niente_ romantica e sdolcinata – e avanzò tra tutti quei sassi e quei cespugli spinosi. Ebbe un tuffo al cuore quando si sentì strattonare da dietro, ma con sollievo scoprì che fosse solo una spina impigliata nella gonna; la liberò e se la tenne alzata fino alle ginocchia con una mano, incespicando più volte e graffiandosi le gambe nude.  
            Lì le fronde erano alte e fittissime, tanto che sembrava fosse calata la notte all’improvviso. Se solo avesse avuto il cellulare con sé, avrebbe potuto usare la torcia per vedere meglio dove stesse mettendo i piedi, invece in questo modo riuscì solo a inciampare e atterrare con una mano in una pozza di melma. Si rialzò a fatica, ripulendosi contro un tronco con espressione disgustata, ma circa quattro metri dopo inciampò ancora e questa volta sbatté il lato sinistro della fronte contro qualcosa di duro e ghiacciato che le fece vedere le stelle e lacrimare gli occhi. Dietro di sé sentì uno spostamento rapido e si rimise in piedi, spaventata. Non vide niente, quindi pensò dovette trattarsi di Jackson che si era sporto da qualche parte per controllare che stesse bene. Buttò fuori l’aria fino a sgonfiare il petto ed emise un sibilo di dolore, portandosi una mano sulla fronte pulsante. Una sensazione di caldo umido e viscoso le si impresse sui polpastrelli e le rese quasi impossibile trattenere un conato: stava sanguinando, e anche abbondantemente a giudicare dai rigagnoli che le scorsero fino alle sopracciglia. Stiles non voleva sporcare il vestito di Lydia o la giacca di Derek, quindi scelse di tenersi la mano premuta sulla ferita e ignorò l’odore di ferro che le stava entrando nei polmoni in maniera disgustosa. Riprese a camminare barcollando un po’.  
  
  
  
  
Smise di tenere il palmo sul taglio quando fu certa che il sangue si fosse fermato. Approfittando di un piccolo spiraglio di luce, si guardò la mano notando quanto effettivamente fosse rossa e traslucida, e strizzò gli occhi dalla nausea. In queste condizioni non avrebbe mai attirato l’attenzione di nessuno… A malincuore dovette prendere un lembo della gonna e passarselo sulla fronte con delicatezza per provare a togliere quantomeno un po’ di sangue incrostato. Pensò di aver fatto un discreto lavoro quando vide la stoffa tutta sporca, e deglutì – si era dimenticata di quanto potesse far male – quando immaginò cosa Lydia le avrebbe fatto una volta uscita da quella situazione.  
            Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare con la schiena contro un altissimo tasso. Era certa di essere in marcia da ore, ormai, e si sentiva morire: la testa le vorticava, il petto raschiava a ogni respiro e lo stomaco urlava dalla fame e dalla nausea alternativamente, per non parlare dei piedi che le stavano implorando pietà. Non avrebbe fatto male una piccola pausa, no? Solo un pochino, solo star seduta per cinque minuti. Annuì al nulla, sentendosi stordita e improvvisamente accaldata, e scivolò contro il tronco nodoso fino a poggiarsi con il sedere per terra.  
            Un movimento. Lo sentì chiaramente sopra di sé, tra i rami del sempreverde. A fatica, Stiles riaprì gli occhi lucidi e setacciò ogni più piccolo centimetro di quella chioma ombrosa, fino a che non trovò due puntini vagamente scintillanti. Il cuore le batté forte per l’emozione, ma non accennò a distogliere l’attenzione dai due luccichii. «Scendi», bisbigliò rauca, senza neanche sapere il perché. Con sommo stupore, i puntini si mossero e divennero più vicini, sempre di più.  
            Non era brutto come l’immagine che Stiles aveva visto sul libro qualche settimana prima, ma non si poteva neanche affermare che fosse bello: alla pochissima luce di quel luogo, la ragazza pensò che la sua pelle dovesse essere di un verde acido e immaturo, come un germoglio appena nato che ancora non può definirsi pianta. I vestitini erano di un materiale molto simile al velluto e gli davano un aspetto ridicolo, come un animaletto vestito da giullare, indossava perfino il tipico cappello a tricorno. Le si avvicinò tanto che se solo Stiles avesse allungato un braccio, avrebbe potuto toccarlo. Ma non lo fece, perché era paralizzata dallo shock.  «Sei un Leprechaun?», chiese, e si sentì molto stupida: di certo non era una dannata _foca_.  
            Il piccoletto sbatté le palpebre curioso e annuì velocemente.  
            Stiles si fece forza per non distogliere lo sguardo; veloce si portò una mano sulla coscia destra, sentendo da sopra la stoffa dell’abito il pugnale ancorato per bene contro di sé. Avrebbe dovuto essere veloce ed estrarlo senza mai allontanare la sua attenzione dallo Spiritello. Le lacrimavano gli occhi.  
            «Mi piace», disse improvvisamente, e Stiles si immobilizzò.  
            «Cosa?».  
            «Il sole. Tu hai il colore del sole. Mi piace».  
            Aveva una voce bizzarra, chiaramente non umana, ma neanche animalesca. Era come ascoltare il tintinnio di un campanello quando si entra in una boutique, un suono delicato e trillante al tempo stesso.  
            Scese ancora dal ramo, salvo poi bloccarsi improvvisamente, come se sul suo cammino avesse incontrato una sorta di barriera a fermarlo. «Mi aiuteresti a scendere, per piacere?».  
            L’umana tutto avrebbe potuto pensare, meno che il Leprechaun le avrebbe mai parlato con quel tono gentile. Stupendosi di se stessa, provò ad allungare una mano fino a che non riuscì a sfiorargli i vestitini, nessuna barriera invisibile a impedirle il movimento; lo prese con entrambe le braccia, come se si fosse trattato di un bambino piccolo, e lo adagiò sul suolo con delicatezza.  
            «Grazie», disse lui cortesemente.  
            Da quella angolazione, Stiles poté vederlo meglio: era piuttosto magrolino e aveva un naso appuntito come una freccia, gli occhietti tondi tutti neri come quelli di un roditore. Piegò il capo di lato, come un cucciolo. «Vuoi esprimere un desiderio?».  
            «Desiderio?».  
            «Sì, puoi esprimerne uno», spiegò con la sua vocina. «Mi hai catturato, è giusto che tu lo faccia».  
            Stiles era oltremodo confusa. Avrebbe dovuto… _uccidere_ quell’essere, non parlargli. Il fatto è che non sembrava malvagio e subdolo come si era figurata più volte nella mente, solo… _gentile_ …  
            Si riscosse dai propri pensieri, trovandoli assurdi. Si rimise in piedi ed estrasse il pugnale dalla giarrettiera, puntandolo di fronte a sé.  
            Il Leprechaun parve sgranare gli occhi e accennare a indietreggiare, ma non riuscì a compiere un singolo passo: era come se fosse rinchiuso in una specie di scatola trasparente, e la sua espressione divenne terrorizzata e indifesa. Stiles si sentì un po’ male. _Oh, per la miseria… fallo e basta! Un colpo secco e te ne torni a casa, fine della storia._  
            «Vuoi uccidermi?», sussurrò l’esserino, togliendosi il cappello dal capo per rigirarselo nervosamente tra le manine minuscole. Stiles si morse le labbra. «Posso esprimere un tuo desiderio, darti ciò che vuoi. Non uccidermi, te ne prego…».  
            Lasciò cadere il braccio al proprio fianco, con un sospiro. Una parte di lei diceva di non fidarsi, che fosse tutta una trappola e che se lo avesse lasciato andare se ne sarebbe pentita amaramente. L’altra parte, però, aveva pietà di lui. «Come ti chiami?», gli chiese.  
            Lo Spiritello parve rilassarsi un poco, giocherellando sempre con il cappello. «Darby», disse.  
            «Voglio farti una domanda, Darby». Si piegò sulle ginocchia per poterlo guardare meglio. «Perché hai ucciso tutte quelle persone?».  
            Il Leprechaun parve spiazzato. «Ucciso?».  
            «Sì. Hai lanciato loro la Polvere Ilare, non è così?».  
            Annuì ancora una volta freneticamente. «Sì, l’ho fatto. Ma non intendevo-».  
            «Sono morti lo stesso. Ne hai gettata troppa e i loro cuori non hanno retto».  
            Darby parve sinceramente dispiaciuto da quella notizia: le sue piccole spalle si strinsero e lui vi incassò la testa. «Mi dispiace moltissimo… era un desiderio…».  
            Stiles sgranò gli occhi. «Cosa?».  
            «Sì… mi aveva chiesto di rendere tutti quanti infinitamente felici, io ho pensato che molta Polvere potesse…». Lasciò che la frase sfumasse nel nulla.  
            «Chi è stato a chiederti una cosa simile?».  
            «Mi ha detto di chiamarsi Emily. Emily… Brown?».  
            La ragazza sentì un gelo improvviso nelle viscere. «Emily Brahum», sussurrò. La professoressa di economia domestica della sua scuola, nonché membro del gruppo di Civica, morta solo pochi giorni prima.  
            Stiles ebbe un flash di se stessa mentre correva verso gli spogliatoi maschili e intanto sentiva la sua voce della donna: _«Se potessi esprimere un desiderio, vorrei che tutte le persone fossero infinitamente felici. Così il mondo sarebbe un posto migliore, non trovate?»_. Si sentì venir meno e dovette aggrapparsi al tronco dietro di sé. Per poco non distolse lo sguardo da Darby.  
            «Tutto bene?», le chiese lui timidamente.  
            Prese a respirare affannosamente. «No…».  
            «Posso fare qualcosa per te?».  
            Stiles scosse la testa e si inumidì le labbra secche, ritenendo che la gentilezza del Leprechaun fosse molto notevole per un essere notoriamente bugiardo e manipolatore. Forse troppo. Sentì le proprie palpebre assottigliarsi. «Non mi fido di te».  
            Darby sembrò sinceramente dispiaciuto della cosa. Si mordicchiò le piccole labbra verdi. «Non volevo usare tutta quella Polvere…».  
            Non sapeva perché, ma sentì che quella fosse una menzogna. Era espressamente scritto, nei libri, che il troppo uso sarebbe stato fatale. Nei _libri_ , ai quali avrebbe potuto tranquillamente accedervi chiunque – come aveva fatto lei. Avrebbe dovuto bersi la storia del Leprechaun troppo giovane e inesperto? _No_ , decise, _qualcosa non mi torna. Vuole muovermi a compassione._ Ignorò il pulsare doloroso alle tempie e si avvicinò allo Spirito, i pugni stretti. «Sei un bugiardo», lo accusò. «Sapevi perfettamente ciò che stavi facendo».  
            Le pietruzze nere che aveva per occhi brillarono di una strana luce che non seppe identificare. «Sono molto dispiaciuto che tu pensi questo, ragazza-Sole», mormorò abbattuto. «Se solo ci fosse un modo per convincerti, io… Oh, ma c’è! Potresti desiderare che io dica la verità, che ne pensi?».  
            «Smettila di ripetere la parola “desiderio”!», sputò lei con rabbia, ignorando le sue tonsille agonizzanti. «So perfettamente che se io ne esprimessi uno, tu saresti libero dal vincolo che in questo momento ti sta immobilizzando!».  
            «Io potrei darti tutto ciò che vuoi. Essere ricca, avere potere. Potresti avere chiunque ai tuoi piedi».  
            Stiles si detestò profondamente per aver pensato a Derek. Scosse la testa e fissò l’esserino con repulsione. «Stai cercando di corrompermi. Non ci riuscirai». Non avrebbe perso di vista la missione per un capriccio del suo cuore, né tantomeno per un conto in banca più alto. Sarebbe stato un _disonore_ voltare le spalle alla causa in quel modo, lasciando fuggir via un _assassino_.  
            Lo scintillio negli occhietti da roditore si accentuò, un largo sogghigno prese dominio su quelle piccole labbra  e l’espressione dello Spiritello mutò drasticamente. «Bene», pronunciò, la voce leggermente meno acuta rispetto a prima. «Allora siamo a un bivio, ragazza-Sole, non pensi? Io non posso scappare, tu non riesci a uccidermi».  
            «Io _riuscirò_  ucciderti!», sbottò e, per accentuare il concetto, riestrasse il pugnale da sotto la gonna.  
            Darby non perse il suo ghigno; si piegò in avanti quanto poté permettergli il vincolo per sussurrare un derisorio: «E allora fallo. Io sono qui e ti aspetto».  
            Stiles strinse tanto forte un pugno da far sbiancare e schioccare le nocche. Era il momento, doveva uccidere quel bastardello verde una volta per tutte. Non sarebbe stato chissà quale dramma. Si preparò ad avanzare, ma qualcosa la trattenne lì dov’era: mancanza di _coraggio_.  
            Se possibile, Darby accentuò la sua espressione beffarda. «Visto?».  
            Questa volta non lasciò ricadere il braccio, parlò tenendolo fermo di fronte a sé. «Perché hai ucciso quelle persone? Voglio che tu sia sincero!».  
            «È un _desiderio_?», chiese furbescamente.  
            «No, solo una possibilità che ti concedo se non vuoi che ti tagli le dita prima di ucciderti direttamente». A quella, Stiles represse un sorrisetto, perché forse la giacca di Derek le stava donando un po’ della sua arte intimidatoria.  
            Il Leprechaun assottigliò lo sguardo e finalmente il ghignetto sparì per lasciar posto a un’espressione vuota. «Non ho mentito. Quella stupida di Emily Brahum ha davvero espresso quel desiderio».  
            «Non ti aveva chiesto di farli _morire di felicità_ », ironizzò velenosamente la ragazza.  
            Darby fece un cenno con il capo. «No, infatti. Questo non me lo ha chiesto. Ma… ha detto “infinitamente”. E io l’ho interpretata a modo mio».  
            «Perché? Cosa ti avevano fatto quelle persone?».  
            Parve scandalizzato da quella domanda. «Ah! Erano _esseri umani!_ Così… _vuoti_ , nelle loro gigantesche case e piccole menti, così noiosi e banali-».  
            «Oh, no», gemette Stiles interrompendolo. «Un altro cattivo che odia il genere umano. Domanda indiscreta, fate tutti parte della stessa setta religiosa?».  
            Il Leprechaun sollevò un angolo della bocca. «E tu usi sempre il sarcasmo nei momenti in cui ti senti una nullità?».  
            «No», rispose Stiles, imperturbabile. «Lo uso perché è il mio tratto distintivo. _Tu_ , invece… Sei quel tipico esserino allo sbando che tutti hanno sempre deriso e denigrato, non è così? Piccolo, pieno di invidia verso gli altri, desideroso di spiccare ma non riuscire a farlo in nessuna maniera». Stiles si sentì infiammare sempre più a ogni parola che pronunciava. Avanzò piano, continuando a parlare. «Sai cosa penso dei cattivi come te? Sono solo dei falliti che hanno incolpato gli altri dei loro insuccessi. Guardati», disse canzonandolo, sempre col pugnale fermo davanti a sé, «basta che qualcuno ti guardi fisso per neutralizzare tutte le tue possibilità di fuga. Oh, Darby, non è _triste_? Dovresti fare qualcosa, amico».  
            La fissò con una profonda ed evidente ira dipinta in faccia; erano così vicini che Stiles avrebbe potuto chinarsi e stringergli il busto con una mano. «Sai… hai ragione», mormorò poi lui, rigirandosi il tricorno tra le mani con fare meditabondo. «Dovrei proprio fare qualcosa…».  
            Qualcosa di argentato, spuntato forse dall’interno del cappello, baluginò per una frazione di secondo nel palmo di una di quelle piccole mani, volando poi verso Stiles che lanciò un urlo sorpreso e si spostò fulmineamente di qualche metro per evitarla. Si rese conto troppo tardi di aver distolto lo sguardo dal Leprechaun, e con il sangue salito fino al cervello e un orrendo senso di colpa nella pancia, si volse per vedere il punto nel quale sapeva fosse scomparso.  
            Sorprendentemente, però, Darby era ancora al proprio posto. Fumante di collera. «COSA SUCCEDE?!», strillò. «Perché non riesco a muovermi?!». Si agitava e dimenava contro quelle che parevano legature invisibili, gettando occhiate tutte intorno a sé in cerca di qualcosa che Stiles non poteva vedere.  
            Almeno, non finché non si palesò ai loro occhi.  
            «Guardi decisamente troppi film trash», borbottò, e Stiles seppe che si stesse riferendo a lei nonostante i suoi occhi non si staccassero un solo secondo dal Leprechaun. «Invece di metterti a conversare con questo stronzetto, potevi ucciderlo senza tanti giri di parole».  
            Derek. Stiles sorrise radiosa, tanto che le guance le dolsero. «Non sono quel genere di persona che ammazza _prima_ e domanda _poi_ », lo prese in giro, e combatté contro il desiderio di buttarsi tra le sue braccia.  
            L’Alpha fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato. «E il bello è che hai accusato _lui_ di essere il solito cliché».  
            Stiles sentì un picco di mal di testa farla gemere e strizzò forte le palpebre. «Senti, ora perché non mi risparmi la ramanzina e vediamo di concludere?». Ne aveva abbastanza di questa storia.  
            Derek annuì, sempre fissando l’essere verde ora _parecchio_ spaventato. «A te l’onore».  
            L’umana non se lo fece ripetere due volte: corse accanto a lui per riprendere il pugnale che le era caduto e si avvicinò al Leprechaun con convinzione. «Vi prego, no!», supplicò con voce isterica, tremante dalla testa ai piedi. «Abbiate pietà!».  
            Stiles vacillò ancora una volta. Scosse la testa. «Posso solo prometterti che sarà indolore. Ciò che tu non hai concesso alle tue vittime». Alzò il braccio, pronta ad affondare il colpo.  
            «Per favore, no!».  
            Lei chiuse gli occhi, perché capì che non sarebbe mai riuscita a farlo. «Derek… puoi..?».  
            «Va bene». Le mise le mani sui fianchi, gentilmente, e poi la spostò da parte per avvicinarsi al Leprechaun. Stiles volse il capo verso le fronde più alte del tasso e sentì solo fendere l’aria e la voce di Derek dirle di non guardare ancora; lo sentì spostarsi rapidamente da qualche parte imprecisata e tornare poco dopo. «Ora puoi». Stiles abbassò il capo, trovandosi a fissare finalmente le iridi chiare del maggiore.  
            «È finito?», sussurrò.  
            «È finito», confermò lui.  
            «Bene…». Poi, perché lei aveva nervi d’acciaio e sapeva come controllarsi durante i momenti di maggior crisi, _si lasciò cadere a terra come una pera cotta._  
            «Stiles!», la richiamò Derek, con voce _deliziosamente_ angosciata.  
            «N-non è niente… so-lo un… oddio…».  
            «Stai avendo un attacco di panico _adesso?!_ Ormai è finito tutto!».  
            Lo guardò convulsamente, il respiro corto e ansante. «Ah! Vallo a dire ai miei polmoni!».  
            Lui la prese in braccio, circondandole le spalle e il retro delle ginocchia e stringendosela contro al petto. «Va bene, ora tranquillizzati. Segui il mio respiro…».  
            E Stiles lo fece: seguì il suo respiro lento e profondo fino a che la crisi non passò, e si ritrovò con il cuore martellante unicamente per la loro vicinanza. Rimase a fissarlo, sempre più stupita. «Come mai tu sei qui?», gli chiese. «Jack-».  
            «È con Braeden», la interruppe, passandole un pollice sulla ferita alla fronte. «Dio, sei proprio una frana».  
            Socchiuse le palpebre. «Tante grazie!».  
            «Prego, figurati. Tra parentesi, ottimo posto per uccidere qualcuno», ironizzò.  
            «Che intendi dire?».  
            «Il tasso è conosciuto anche come “albero della morte”, non lo sapevi?».  
            Stiles si zittì qualche secondo, meditando sulla questione. «Sono proprio una tosta», decretò poi.  
            Derek roteò gli occhi al cielo. «Sì, be’, ora vedi di tenerti forte perché ce ne andremo via da qui».  
            La giovane si sentì sbiancare. «Userai la tua super velocità?».  
            «Sì».  
            «Oddio…», gemette, «non andrà a finire come l’altra volta, spero…», e arrossì.  
            «No, tranquilla», mormorò il Lupo, e nel suo tono c’era qualcosa di molto simile alla dolcezza. «Lasciami solo avvertire gli altri».  
            Stiles stava per chiedere «Come?», ma Derek tirò la testa indietro e ruggì forte, talmente forte che la terra prese a tremare e Stiles si rannicchiò contro il suo petto muscoloso sperando che finisse presto. «Ecco».  
            « _Sei impazzito o cosa?!_ Gesù, ora _sì_ che mi scoppia la testa!». Le braccia di lui la strinsero maggiormente e lei si aggrappò al suo collo, in vista dell’immediato viaggio ultrasonico.  
            «Nah», disse solo Derek prima di partire. «Ti fa male perché hai la febbre».  
            _Oh… ecco perché sento che morirò da un momento all’altro._  
  
  
  
  
             Questa volta, Stiles fu abbastanza furba da allontanarsi immediatamente dal Licantropo una volta arrivati alla piazzola dove erano le auto; scese dalle sue braccia e realizzò di poter compiere solo un paio di passi senza barcollare come un’ubriaca. Derek la condusse alla sua Camaro e le aprì lo sportello per farla distendere sui sedili posteriori, e lei non protestò solamente perché ora sentiva _davvero_ la febbre che la stava rendendo un tizzone ardente e dolorante. Perfino muovere gli occhi sotto alle palpebre divenne un’impresa erculea, quindi decise di farlo il meno possibile. Solo una parte della sua mente aveva realizzato appieno cosa fosse riuscita a fare quel giorno: lo Spiritello Irlandese non c’era più, nessuno sarebbe più morto per causa sua e il Branco non avrebbe più dovuto passare giornate intere tra quegli alberi nella speranza di trovarlo. Era _davvero_ finito tutto.  
            _Sì, ma ora voglio dormire_ , pensò Stiles stanca, tossendo con violenza e gemendo a causa del conseguente male alle tempie. Nonostante il calore incandescente che sentiva al collo e alle guance, aveva un gran freddo e la sensazione che tutto le stesse girando attorno, anche a occhi chiusi. Non sentì né le voci dei compagni che raggiungevano Derek dal fitto della foresta, né nient’altro; cadde in uno stato di profondo sonno o superficiale morte, a seconda dei casi.  
  
  
  
  
Seppe che il mal di gola le era passato ancor prima di riemergere dal suo stato di incoscienza. Deglutì un paio di volte per verificare il suo sospetto e gioì nel costatare che avesse avuto ragione: sia la gola che la testa erano perfettamente a posto. Stiles non aveva mai creduto alla faccenda del “sonno ristoratore”, ma a quanto pare avrebbe fatto meglio a ricredersi.  
            Mugolò sommessamente, i muscoli talmente rilassati che credette di essere in paradiso. Non ricordava dove fosse o che ore erano, sapeva solo che sarebbe volentieri rimasta in quella posizione per il resto dei suoi giorni. Pian piano la percezione di sé giunse a farle intuire che si trovava su quello che pareva un letto, coperta da qualcosa di caldo e al tempo stesso leggero. Ma certo: probabilmente tutta la faccenda del Leprechaun era stata solo un incubo molto molto fervido. Sì, doveva essere così.  
            «Questa è un’esperienza che ricorderò».  
            «Lo credo bene».  
            Stiles aggrottò le sopracciglia. Stava ancora sognando? Perché quelle voci non potevano essere _davvero_ nella sua stanza, a meno che… Aprì uno spiraglio di palpebra per sbirciare: non era a casa come pensava, ma nel _loft_ di Derek, il quale ora se ne stava sull’uscio di casa parlando con qualcuno sul pianerottolo.  
            «Be’, ora devo andare». Quel qualcuno era Braeden. «Salutami tutti. Anche… quella strana».  
            «Si chiama “Stiles”», ribatté Derek con uno strano tono, quasi indispettito. «Ti saluterò tutti, non preoccuparti. Spero tu possa catturare la Desert Wolf». Fece per rientrare dentro, ma una mano della mercenaria lo artigliò per la maglia e lo tirò a sé. Stiles serrò le palpebre e si coprì la faccia con il lenzuolo, perché davvero non era masochista a tal punto da _guardarli_ ; finse di dormire e intanto si strinse in posizione fetale cingendosi il petto con le braccia, scoprendo di indossare ancora il vestito giallo sole di Lydia.  
            «Credo che ora tu debba proprio andare via». La voce di Derek risuonò ferma e sicura. Si sentirono dei passi rapidi farsi sempre più sommessi, infine lo strusciare del pesante portone di ferro contro il pavimento.  
            «Stiles?».  
            La ragazza sgranò gli occhi mezzo secondo prima di richiuderli.  
            Derek sospirò. «Stiles, lo so che sei sveglia. Riesco a sentirti». _E hai ficcato la tua lingua nella sua gola **sapendo** che io ero sveglia?!_  
            Il Mannaro le si stese accanto facendo cigolare lievemente il materasso e la cinse con un braccio all’altezza della vita, carezzandole piano la schiena. Stiles si sentì immediatamente andare a fuoco e, con occhi allucinati, scostò il lenzuolo ritrovandoselo a pochissimi centimetri dal viso.  
            «Ciao», sussurrò Derek, lasciandole un dolce bacio sulla fronte e passandovi piano la punta del naso, stando bene attento alla medicazione applicata sul taglio.  
            «C-ciao…». Stava di nuovo sognando? «Perché sono qui?».  
            Derek le baciò di nuovo la fronte e parlò con le labbra sulla sua pelle. «Hai perso i sensi, avevi la febbre molto alta. Non potevo portarti a casa tua in quelle condizioni senza che tuo padre impazzisse».  
            «Ah…». Stiles si mordicchiò l’interno del labbro inferiore, maledettamente su di giri da quella loro vicinanza. «E… Scott?».  
            Le alzò il mento con due dita per potergli lasciare teneri e caldi baci lungo la guancia. «Ho dovuto corromperlo perché ti lasciasse con me».  
            Lei chiuse gli occhi. Un bacio sullo zigomo, uno vicino all’orecchio, uno sul naso… stava perdendo la ragione, si impose di tenersi le mani strette e ferme sotto al proprio corpo per non rispondere a una sola singola carezza. «Perché non ho più male alla gola e alla testa?», chiese tanto per distrarsi.  
            «Te ne ho assorbito per farti guarire prima, hai dormito per circa sei ore. Sembra abbia funzionato, no?».  
            «Mh-mh…». Questa volta, Derek le posò un bacio soffice sul mento. «Perché fai così?», biascicò.  
            «Hai un buon profumo», si giustificò, e strofinò il naso al suo in maniera tenera e infantile.  
            Stiles si costrinse ad allontanarsi almeno un poco, perché altrimenti lo avrebbe baciato sulle labbra e non doveva assolutamente accadere: non credeva che il suo cuore avrebbe retto a un altro rifiuto, malgrado per il momento pareva che le cose stessero andando piuttosto bene. Derek era lunatico, e non solo perché Licantropo… In realtà, era lunatica anche lei. Forse per questo si era innamorata di lui.  
            Le rivolse un’occhiata incerta. «C’è qualcosa che non va?».  
            _Sì, il tuo comportamento del cazzo_. «No», mentì e continuò prima che Derek potesse rendersene conto. «Sono solo confusa».  
            «Riguardo a cosa?».  
            «A molte cose. Primo, perché con Darby sei sbucato fuori tu anziché Jackson?».  
            «Lui era con Braeden», rispose prontamente.  
            «È stata lei a chiedere che vi scambiaste?».  
            Scosse la testa. «In realtà sono stato io».  
            La cadenza del suo battito aumentò. «Perché?».  
            «Braeden è una mercenaria, non aveva bisogno della protezione di un Alpha. Tu, invece…».  
            «Sono solo un’umana fatta di ricotta e pastafrolla», commentò con sarcasmo e poi sbuffò. «Intanto sono riuscita a scovare quel piccolo stronzetto».  
            «E te lo stavi facendo sfuggire di nuovo, brava».  
            Stiles liberò una mano per sventolarla in aria come a scacciare una mosca. «Pfff, io non credo! Mi hai vista, no? Ho fatto un ottimo lavoro, sono la regina dei Leprechauns, la Cacciatrice numero uno, la… ma che fai?». Derek le aveva preso la mano per intrecciare le loro dita.  
            Lui si strinse nelle spalle. «Cercavo un modo rapido per farti stare zitta».  
            «Oh, come siamo _ingegnosi_ , Ragazzone». Tentò sciogliere la presa, ma più tirava più la stretta del Lupo aumentava. «Ehm, mi lascerai mai la mano?».  
            «No», ribatté, e la guardò come a sfidarla di provarci di nuovo.  
            Non aveva senso. Perché si stava comportando come se loro fossero una coppietta, quando era stato proprio lui a respingerla in malo modo? D’accordo essere lunatici, ma qui si stava sfiorando il bipolarismo.  
            La diciassettenne strofinò una guancia contro il cuscino e prese un gran respiro. «Sarà meglio che vada… Mio padre sarà in pensiero».  
            «In realtà sa che sei da Scott», l’informò Derek, tracciandole distrattamente la medicazione sulla fronte. «Pensavamo non fosse il caso che ti vedesse con _questo_ , e non sapevamo con esattezza quando ti sarebbe passata la febbre. Abbiamo preferito non farlo preoccupare».  
            «Ma che amichetti premurosi, che ho», ironizzò, pungolandogli un pettorale con l’indice. «Quindi, mi accompagni da Scott? Non è che possa andarci sola, senza Jeep…».  
            Derek parve venir colto da un pensiero improvviso. «È dal meccanico. La Jeep, intendo, non Scott. Per lui ci vorrebbe direttamente un analista».  
            Stiles scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente e si sentì una persona davvero pessima. «Hey, è incredibile! _Hai_ _davvero_ usato il sarcasmo, Sourwolf!». E rise ancora, a metà tra la sorpresa e il divertimento. «Però attento a come parli, è pur sempre il mio migliore amico», aggiunse per alleggerirsi la coscienza.  
            Derek sorrise e si morse un labbro, e lei si sentì avvampare. «Comunque, tornando al discorso di prima… Potresti restare. Non è un disturbo».       
              Okay, chi era quello e cosa ne era del vero Derek Hale?  
            «Grazie tante, ma non penso sia il caso».  
            Lui le si avvicinò pericolosamente, portando la mano libera – quella che non era intrecciata alla sua, _oddio_ – sulla sua guancia. «E per quale motivo?», soffiò. Stiles dovette fare violenza su se stessa per non allungarsi e azzerare la distanza. «Prometto che sarò un ottimo padrone di casa…». Riprese a baciarla sul viso.  
            Era sbagliato incoraggiare un simile atteggiamento, sebbene lei lo desiderasse con tutta se stessa. Non era giusto che lui la prendesse in giro a quel modo, la sfruttasse per tornaconto personale – una misera scopata e via – e poi le spezzasse il cuore. Lei apparteneva a quel gruppo di persone che avrebbero sempre preferito avere i sentimenti a pezzi e la coscienza pulita, non avrebbe mai accettato nessun compromesso: o tutto o niente.   
            «Non occorre che tu faccia il carino con me», sussurrò. «Ti ho visto, poco fa».  
            Lui smise di baciarle la mandibola per allontanarsi e poterla vedere bene in viso con un’aria confusa. «Cosa?».  
            «Tu e Braeden. Vi stavate baciando». Nel pronunciarlo si rese conto di quanto male facesse e incassò la testa nelle spalle in una sorta di autodifesa.  
            Derek scosse il capo in segno di diniego. «Non ci siamo baciati», disse. «Lei ci ha provato, ma io non ho voluto».  
            «Ah, allora è un vizio», si ritrovò a ironizzare Stiles in maniera non del tutto gentile.  «Mi chiedo come lei l’abbia presa».  
            «Non si è messa a piangere, se è questo che vuoi sapere».  
            Lei boccheggiò, sconvolta e ferita da quella frecciatina. «Sei uno stronzo…».  
            «E tu una stupida», ribatté subito il maggiore, freddamente.  
            Stiles aveva sentito abbastanza; liberò la mano da quella di lui – o meglio, lui gliela lasciò andare – e si alzò velocemente dal letto caldo per affrontare l’aria gelida dell’appartamento. Recuperò le scarpe e i vestiti con cui era uscita di casa quella mattina, ma in tre secondi netti il moro le fu di fronte a sbarrarle la strada per la via di fuga.  
            «Sei diventata sorda? Resterai qui».  
            «No».  
            «Oh, invece sì».  
            «Questo è sequestro di persona, io sono la figlia dello Sceriffo e so come assestare un bel calcio nelle palle se solo provi a costringermi».  
            Derek inarcò un sopracciglio assumendo un’aria ironica. «Tsk! Mi piacerebbe vederti provare».  
            _Quanto mi dà sui nervi…_ «Spostati dalla porta, Derek».  
            «No».  
            «Spostati, o mi metto a urlare».  
            Ghignò. «Questo quartiere è praticamente deserto e la tua voce non è abbastanza potente perché qualcuno ti possa sentire».  
            Suo malgrado, la ragazza si ritrovò a indietreggiare spaventata e lo scrutò con astio misto a timore. «Sembrano le parole di un… uno stupratore…».  
            Sgranò gli occhi, sconcertato. «Non lo farei mai! Mi conosci, Stiles!».  
            «Be’, a quanto pare non ti conosco abbastanza», lei mormorò. Strinse le mani a pugno, gli occhi improvvisamente molto lucidi. «Dannazione, Derek… Non puoi cambiare dall’oggi al domani in questa maniera. Non puoi trattarmi come se mi odiassi e poi chiedermi aiuto nelle ricerche, o fasciarmi le ferite e ricambiare i miei baci e poi mandarmi via… Non puoi ignorarmi e poi improvvisamente comportarti come se ci tenessi, come se ti _importasse_. Io non so più se ti conosco o no, mi sembri sempre una persona diversa». Si asciugò una lacrima con gesto stizzito che voleva dire “odio me stessa per essere così debole”.  
            In poche falcate, Derek le fu dinnanzi e la strinse in un abbraccio solido al quale lei si aggrappò con tutta se stessa, affondando il viso nel suo collo senza preoccuparsi della barba che l’avrebbe graffiata. «Mi dispiace», mormorò tra i suoi capelli ora corti. «Mi dispiace…».  
            «Ecco, e ora fai pure così!», gemette lei dandogli un piccolo pugno su una scapola. «Sei incoerente, Derek, e io giuro che non riesco proprio a capire un cazzo!».  
            «Mi dispiace», ripeté.  
            «Cosa vuoi? Mh?».  
            Si scostò di poco per posare piano la fronte sulla sua, gli occhi socchiusi velati di quella che pareva sofferenza. «Voglio te…», bisbigliò come fosse un segreto inconfessabile, e Stiles sbarrò gli occhi e pensò che sarebbe potuta morire lì e ora.  
            «A… avevi detto che dovevo mai più provare a…».  
            «Lo so cosa ho detto… Non volevo…».  
            «Oh, invece volevi», affermò risoluta. «Intendevi proprio dire quello».  
            «Volevo tenerti lontana…».  
            «Per quale motivo?».  
            Posò una mano sulla sua guancia, carezzandole uno zigomo con il pollice, e la sua voce suonò calda e tormentata. «Perché sono abituato a vedermi strappare via tutte le persone a cui tengo e tutte le possibilità di essere felice… Non potrei sopportare che ti accadesse qualcosa, vorrei tenerti sempre al sicuro e serena, perché ti amo. Non volevo ferirti».  
            Stiles sentì il cuore in gola e un’immensa emozione crescerle in petto e schiudersi come i petali di un fiore selvatico. «Tu…», esitò, perché era davvero troppo bello per essere vero. «Tu mi ami?».  
            «Sì, ti amo», annuì e sorrise _timido_. «Ti amo fin da quando mi hai detto di non sanguinare sul sedile della tua macchina e poi mi hai tenuto ugualmente compagnia, e perché mi hai sorretto in una piscina mentre ero paralizzato dal collo in giù. E anche perché hai sempre chiesto a Scott di lasciarmi morire, ma poi sei venuta a salvarmi tu stessa in ogni occasione».  
            Questa volta fu il turno di Stiles di cingerlo a sé e abbracciarlo con forza, sperando così di imprimere in quel gesto la moltitudine di emozioni che stava provando nel sapere che lui l’avesse amata fin dall’inizio. «Perché non me l’hai mai detto?», sussurrò tormentata, carezzandogli i corti capelli sulla nuca.  
            «Perché avevo paura di perderti…».  
            «È così strano sentirti dire queste cose».  
            «Posso smettere, se ti dà fastidio...».  
            «No, voglio dire… parla come vuoi, mi piace. Mi piaci quando parli. A dire il vero mi piaci anche quando stai zitto e mi guardi male, o quando guardi male chiunque altro. E quando sorridi, oh… Mi piaci sempre, perché ti amo anch’io».  
            l’Alpha si scostò quel poco che bastava e la baciò; Stiles dischiuse immediatamente la bocca per accogliere la sua lingua e carezzarla con la propria, allacciò le braccia al suo collo e gli artigliò il tessuto della maglia all’altezza del tatuaggio. Derek le afferrò le cosce in modo tale da farsi cingere i fianchi e poi, con Stiles abbarbicata addosso come un koala, si diresse verso il letto e ve la depositò con cura e gentilezza. La osservò con occhi _adoranti_ che la fecero sentire perfetta per la prima volta in vita sua. Si distese sopra di lei puntellandosi con i gomiti e le ginocchia ai lati del suo corpo, e le carezzò il viso. «Dio… sei perfetta». Le baciò le labbra più volte, poi passò alla linea della mandibola e al collo. «Amo il tuo collo», dichiarò, ed ebbe occasione di dimostrarlo con una sequela di piccoli morsi e risucchi che portarono Stiles a gemere incontrollata. Scostò la spallina del vestito e le morse anche la clavicola e la spalla, leccando poi il tutto come per lenire ferite invisibili.  
            Stiles, a quel punto, ribaltò le situazioni: riuscì ad averlo schiena contro il materasso e gli salì a cavalcioni unendo le loro bocche.  
            Sapeva che sarebbe finita così: sapeva che, solo da un piccolo bacio, le cose sarebbero presto degenerate, perché il suo corpo si tendeva sempre alla ricerca di quello del Lupo e questo non sarebbe cambiato neanche dopo mille rifiuti e neanche dopo mille sofferenze. E ora lui le aveva detto di amarla, oh! Poteva essere più contenta di così? Esisteva emozione più grande? Aveva bisogno di lui, _adesso_. Voleva farci l’amore all’istante.  
            Gli strattonò la maglia per fargliela sfilare, poi una sua mano tremante scese alla chiusura lampo dei jeans e iniziò ad armeggiarvi senza avere la più pallida idea di ciò che stava facendo. Riuscì nel suo intento e infilò le dita oltre il denim e la stoffa aderente dell’intimo, ignorando il profondo imbarazzo che la invase quando sfiorò la bollente e già dura erezione di Derek. Lui la guardò a occhi sgranati e lei lo baciò fissandolo, mentre con gesti inesperti cominciava a dargli piacere.  
            «Stiles…».  
            «Ti amo. Ti voglio. Adesso». Strinse un po’ la presa.  
            «Ah, Stiles… Stiles!», gemette il maggiore, respirandole sulle labbra e mordendogliele forte.  
            Provò a cambiare movimenti e velocità a seconda dei mugolii del suo amante, divenendo pian piano più sicura di sé a tal punto che decise di osare di più: gli lasciò una scia di baci lungo il petto e il torace, leccò le insenature vagamente sudate tra gli addominali e gli mordicchiò la pelle sensibile sotto l’ombelico. Gli abbassò sia pantaloni che intimo con entrambe le mani fino ad avere il membro del Licantropo proprio di fronte a sé. Lo afferrò alla base, ignorò il sangue che le stava facendo pulsare tutto il viso, e posò un bacio sulla punta vagamente umida. Incoraggiata dal gemito che ricevette in risposta, tirò fuori la lingua e leccò tutta la lunghezza, stupendosi da sola per la sua intraprendenza. Derek s’inarcò e boccheggiò, artigliò le lenzuola sotto di sé e gemette il nome di Stiles, pregandola di qualcosa che non riusciva neanche a esprimere. La ragazza si trovò costretta a stringere le cosce per non impazzire e finalmente si decise a prenderlo in bocca, piano, attenta a non commettere qualche stupidaggine o fare una figuraccia come affogarsi e tossire. La pelle di Derek era incredibilmente morbida, la vena pulsava deliziosamente contro la sua lingua incrementando l’eccitazione in maniera esponenziale. Provò a succhiare un po’, ricevendo in risposta un ringhio di puro piacere che le diede alla testa e le fece desiderare di sentirne ancora e ancora.  
            «St… Stiles…», ansimò Derek, carezzandole i capelli. «Fermati. Per… per favore…».  
            Terrorizzata da quelle parole, fece scivolare via l’erezione dalla propria bocca e scrutò quel viso stravolto, senza pensare alla saliva che si era accumulata sotto al labbro. «Ho… ho sbagliato qualcosa?».  
             Lui non rispose; la prese per le spalle e se la tirò sopra, annegò nelle sue iridi di cioccolato e caramello e poi la baciò intensamente, con tanto di quell’amore che a stento riuscì a non commuoversi. La fece stendere di nuovo sotto di sé e le carezzò le gambe nude coperte dallo chiffon giallo sole, scese alla loro altezza e le baciò ogni più piccolo graffio che si era procurata durante l’escursione.  
            Stiles ben presto ne ebbe abbastanza di quell’attesa: sentiva che se soltanto avessero temporeggiato un altro minuto, sarebbe morta sul serio. «Derek… vieni qui…». Lui obbedì, i loro visi allineati. «Ti amo», gli disse, e sentì il cuore espandersi e saltare molti battiti quando gli occhi verdi e magnetici si accesero di una luce di pura felicità. «Oh, testa di rapa di un Sourwolf, come se tu non lo avessi capito già da tempo!», ridacchiò sfiatata.  
            Si abbassò per unire le loro labbra un’ennesima volta. «Però è bellissimo sentirlo a voce», ammise.  
            Se lo strinse al petto sfiorandogli il naso con il proprio. «Dici che Lydia si arrabbierebbe molto se il suo vestito dovesse andare distrutto?», bisbigliò.  
            Derek finse di pensarci. «Anche se fosse, non ce ne importerebbe nulla», dichiarò poi.  
            Stiles ridacchiò ancora, gli carezzò languidamente la schiena muscolosa, e gli soffiò nell’orecchio: «Allora cosa aspetti a strapparmelo di dosso?».  
            Detto fatto: con un baluginio rosso nelle iridi, il Lupo lo lacerò in un solo movimento di artigli, scoprendo finalmente la pelle nuda e chiarissima della giovane. La sua attenzione venne catturata dalla striscia di tessuto nero che era la giarrettiera, e con un sorriso malizioso lanciò un’occhiata da sotto le ciglia a Stiles. «Sai che mi ha eccitato molto il pensiero di te con questa sulla coscia? Non ho fatto che pensarci per tutto il tempo, mentre ti seguivo tra gli alberi».  
            «Maniaco», lo apostrofò lei sogghignando.  
            «Tranne quando sei caduta», aggiunse Derek, e nel mentre infilò a tradimento una mano nell’intimo della ragazza, la quale sgranò occhi e bocca e avvampò violentemente. «Ero indeciso se lasciarti proseguire o portarti in braccio per il resto della caccia. Temevo potessi romperti in mille pezzi».  
            «N-non… ah… non è il momento di par-lare di questo… ODDIO, SOURWOLF!». Derek le aveva appena infilato un dito dentro, facilitato dagli umori che resero il tutto molto più _scivoloso_. Stiles si aggrappò ai suoi bicipiti gonfi e tesi e andò incontro alle leggere spinte della sua mano, finché non aggiunse un secondo dito e poi un terzo. Fece male, ma lei strinse i denti e non se ne curò, intenzionata ad avere la sua prima volta nella realtà e non solo in uno stupido sogno.  
            Derek sfilò le dita e si tolse – _finalmente_ , pensò Stiles – i jeans e i boxer, avvicinando la punta della sua erezione alla carne pronta dell’umana. «Stiles, posso fermarmi. Non è qualcosa che dobbiamo fare subito».  
            Gli afferrò il viso e lo baciò a occhi aperti, perché vedesse cosa provava durante un bacio. «Ho creduto che mi detestassi e che non avrei mai avuto speranze, sono stata arrabbiata e gelosa per tutto il tempo. Voglio fare l’amore con te, non m’importa del resto».  
            Lui deglutì un po’ e Stiles poté leggere una grande emozione mista a timore in quelle iridi quasi totalmente scurite dalla pupilla dilatata. «Ti farà-».  
            «Male, lo so», lo interruppe. «È okay, lo voglio. Dio, se lo voglio. Se non ti sbrighi penso che dovrò fare da sola, Derek bello, sul serio. Ti legherò e- AH!». Le era entrato dentro approfittando di quell’eccesso di parlantina, e ora lei aveva la schiena inarcata e rigida e il viso contratto in una smorfia.  
            «Mi dispiace…», le disse sincero, baciandole teneramente una guancia. «Mi dispiace… sapevo che ti avrei fatto male… _perdonami_ …».  
            Sbarrò gli occhi, sconcertata, perché questo era esattamente ciò che era successo nel sogno. Lo fissò come ipnotizzata, il volto sudato e arrossato, e annuì impercettibilmente affinché iniziasse a muoversi, benché non si fosse ancora abituata all’intrusione.  
            A differenza dell’esperienza onirica, tuttavia, le prime spinte non furono così brutte e laceranti: Derek iniziò piano, un dondolio quasi impercettibile, tenendosi sui gomiti per non gravarle addosso e senza distogliere lo sguardo una sola volta dal suo di modo che l’uno potesse leggere le emozioni dell’altra mentre si stavano appartenendo. La strana sensazione di fastidio e invasione divenne ben presto gestibile, un qualcosa di nuovo ed elettrizzante che andò a toccare ogni singolo nervo del suo corpo. Infine, divenne un fuoco ardente di puro piacere che costrinse Stiles ad allacciare le gambe dietro la schiena di Derek e gettare la testa all’indietro sul cuscino, facendola gemere e sospirare e talvolta anche urlare. Ad un tratto, accadde che Derek fece spuntare gli artigli a una mano e la alzò in aria, come per voler sfregiare Stiles sotto di sé. Lei sgranò gli occhi, senza mai smettere di spingere, e in meno di due secondi si ritrovò a fissare la mano artigliata a un palmo dal proprio orecchio destro, il materasso che venne squarciato in cinque linee profonde e precise.  
            Non seppe esattamente cosa si dissero – perché lei non riusciva a star zitta neanche durante un momento simile, _modestamente_ –: forse solo i loro nomi, delle incitazioni o dei “Ti amo” sfiatati, o forse un insieme di tutto questo. Non aveva molta importanza. Derek si prese cura di lei carezzandola e baciandola dovunque riuscisse ad arrivare, e quello per lei fu importante. Credette anche di avergli graffiato la schiena a sangue, mentre veniva, ma non ebbe mai occasione di verificarlo per via della guarigione dei Mannari.  
            Quando infine fu il turno di Derek di raggiungere l’orgasmo, Stiles lasciò che si sfilasse  e che venisse fuori, sebbene il senso di abbandono fu brutto esattamente come aveva sognato. La prossima volta, si appuntò, avrebbero dovuto comprare assolutamente dei preservativi, perché un baby Lupo non sarebbe stata esattamente la miglior cosa, in quel preciso momento della loro vita.  
            Dopo l’amplesso, nessuno dei due accennò a volersi alzare. Fuori dalla vetrata il cielo era già nero e grosse gocce di pioggia ticchettavano incessanti come minuscole dita, e Stiles rabbrividì coprendo se stessa e Derek con le lenzuola e il piumone. Lui le sfiorò la fronte madida di sudore e le staccò il cerotto ormai scollato, valutando lo stato del taglio. «Mmm…», mormorò. «Abbiamo una notizia buona e una cattiva, ma non preoccuparti troppo».  
            «Oddio, non puoi dire così e poi pretendere che io non vada in ansia!».  
            «Tranquilla, non è così grave». La baciò risucchiandole entrambe le labbra e poi riprese. «La buona notizia è che la ferita sulla tua fronte sembra in ottimo stato. La brutta notizia è che ti è tornata la febbre».  
            «Questa è tutta colpa tua», borbottò pungolandolo con un indice.  
            «No, _tua._ Quando ti deciderai a cambiare quel rottame di Jeep che ti abbandona nei momenti più critici, sarà sempre troppo tardi».  
            Gli rifilò un pugno sulla spalla che fece molto più male a lei. «Non parlare male della mia bambina, orco che non sei altro». E poi gli baciò un pettorale e si accoccolò tra le sue braccia, perché lei era una pazza isterica che un secondo prima ti odiava e quello dopo ti amava alla follia. Intrecciarono le gambe. «Hai sonno?», domandò.  
            «Sto cominciando ad averne, sì. Tu?».  
            «Anche io…». Sbadigliarono all’unisono e Stiles la trovò una cosa ridicolmente tenera. Gli strofinò la guancia contro il petto e lui fece lo stesso contro la sua testa.  
            «Mi piacciono i tuoi capelli», disse Derek con voce roca. «Ci stai bene. Naturalmente dovrò abituarmi, ma mi piace il fatto che il tuo collo sia libero».  
            «Grazie. Li ho tagliati per colpa tua», disse in tono leggero e scherzoso. «Comunque anche io amo il tuo collo, penso di amare solo lui e tu sei solo una conseguenza».  
            «Stiles».  
            «Sssì, mio unico amore?».  
            «Solo perché ora stiamo assieme, questo non significa che io non possa staccarti la testa dal collo». Così dicendo, assunse la sua tipica espressione ombrosa.  
            Stiles ghignò e premette la lingua contro le sue labbra serrate, emozionandosi un po’ quando si dischiusero e Derek gliela succhiò. Non fosse stata tanto spossata per via della febbre, era certa che gli sarebbe saltata addosso per un secondo round.  
            Tornarono ad accoccolarsi l’un l’altra.  
  
            «Derek?».  
            «Mmm…».  
            «Sei sveglio?».  
            «No».  
            Sollevò la testa dal suo petto per guardarlo, ed effettivamente aveva le palpebre abbassate. «Dài, Ragazzone! Sei sveglio?».  
            Derek sbuffò. «Sì, Stiles. Sono passati solo tre minuti, come potrei dormire di già?».  
            «Giusto. Senti, vorrei farti una domanda…».  
            «No».  
            «Derek!».  
            «E va bene…».  
            Si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. «È una cosa che mi tormenta da un paio di settimane… Voglio che tu sia sincero, ci tengo molto».  
            «Dimmi».  
            «Ecco…», esitò, poi snocciolò tutto d’un fiato: «Sei andato a letto con Erica?».  
            «Questa è la domanda più stupida che tu potessi farmi. Ed è tutto dire».  
            «Niente battute idiote, Derek. Rispondimi».  
            Le iridi verdi spuntarono su quel bel volto tenebroso. «Ti darebbe fastidio se dicessi di sì?», pose senza particolare inflessioni.  
            «Quindi è un sì?». _Dio, fa che non lo sia…_  
            «Non ho risposto alla tua domanda, te ne ho solo posto un’altra».  
            «Non si risponde a una domanda con un’altra domanda, Derek!».  
            «Allora rispondi: ti darebbe fastidio venire a sapere che sono stato con Erica?».  
            «No». _Bugiardella sfacciata._  
            Il Mannaro ghignò. «Menti. Sento il tuo cuore».  
            «Oh, santa pazienza, Derek! Te la sei scopata, sì o no?!», sbottò.  
            «No, Stiles, non me la sono scopata. Non mi è mai passato neanche per la mente di farlo». _DIO TI RINGRAZIO!_  
            «Davvero?», simulò nonchalance, mentre dentro ballava il mambo.  
            «Sì».  
            «Oh. E come mai?».  
            «Prima di conoscere lei c’eri già tu».  
            «Oddio, che cosa disgustosamente romantica… Ti amo tantissimo, tesoro mio bello!».  
            «Stiles…».  
            «Dimmi, giuggiolo».  
            «Ora zitta. Dormiamo».  
            «Vaaa beeene».  
            Chiuse gli occhi e si sistemò meglio sul cuscino.  
            Derek le baciò le labbra, perché infondo era un tipo dal cuore tenero. «Ti amo tantissimo anche io…».  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
            Era intenta a capire da che parte si dovesse infilare quella palandrana, quando Scott irruppe come se avesse il Diavolo in persona alle calcagna. «STIIILES!».  
            «Cosa c’è ades… SCOTT! ESCI SUBITO DALLO SPOGLIATOIO DELLE RAGAZZE!»  
            Il suo migliore amico roteò gli occhi al cielo. «È vuoto, Stiles, ci sei solo tu. E poi, ho già visto le tue tette… o forse dovrei dire _tettine?_ », e sghignazzò come un perfetto idiota.  
            Lei lo incenerì. «Poco spirito, McCall. Aiutami, non so da che parte infilare questo».  
            «Ehm… Stiles?».  
            «Eh».  
            «Quello è un sospensorio».  
            Stiles lo guardò orripilata e poi lo gettò via. «Naturalmente lo sapevo!».   
            «Certo, certo… Nervosa?».  
            Nervosa? No… Quella sarebbe stata solamente la prima partita cui avrebbe preso parte, ma non era nervosa, assolutamente. Aveva vomitato il pranzo così da essere bella leggera e pronta per giocare. «Cazzo, sì», mugugnò, portandosi una mano sulla faccia.  
            Scott le diede una pacca d’incoraggiamento. «Andrà benone. Sarò in prima fila assieme agli altri ad incitarti».  
            «Ci faranno a pezzi», predisse tetramente. «Noi siamo novelline, quelle di Hill Valley si allenano da quattro anni. Non abbiamo possibilità di scamparla».  
            «Ed è per questo che c’è la barella, non preoccuparti», la prese in giro il Beta.  
            «Scottie, come dirtelo senza ferire i tuoi sentimenti di piccolo lupetto ingenuo? Ah, ecco: fottiti».  
            «Dài…», la spinse un po’ via con una spallata, poi frugò nelle tasche del giubbino. «Ho qualcosina per te».  
            «Cosa?».  
            Scott le mostrò il palmo aperto della sua mano, sulla quale spiccò un vero quadrifoglio dal colore ancora fresco e vivace.  
            Stiles indietreggiò. «No. Oooh, no. Portalo via da qui».  
            «Andiamo, è passato quasi un anno!».  
            «Be’, non crederò mai più alla fortuna dei quadrifogli, dopo quella storia!».  
            Scott inarcò un sopracciglio e stese un angolo delle labbra. «Sicura? Secondo me un po’ te ne hanno portata…».  
            Stiles lo guardò indecisa, poi guardò quel piccolo filetto verde ancora sul suo palmo. «Derek è già arrivato? E mio padre?».  
            «Già da mezz’ora. Ti aspettiamo tutti».  
            Annuì e infine accettò il quadrifoglio. «Grazie… Se mi rompo una gamba, però, ti prendo a calci in culo con quella buona».  
            «Perfetto!», esclamò, dopodiché la lasciò sola a finire di prepararsi.  
            Sì, be’… non aveva ottenuto di entrare nella squadra maschile di Lacrosse, ma almeno quella testa di pigna di Finstock aveva ceduto a fondarne una femminile. Meglio di niente, dannazione…  
            E comunque, Scott aveva ragione: la storia del Leprechaun non aveva portato solo brutte cose, ma anche belle. Suo padre e Melissa, per esempio. Erica e Boyd. _Lei e Derek._  
            Forse i quadrifogli non erano davvero sfortunati. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                     Fine.  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La belladonna (da Wikipedia) “è una pianta a fiore (Angiosperme dicotiledoni) appartenente, come il pomodoro e la patata, all'importante famiglia delle Solanaceae.  
> Il nome deriva dai suoi letali effetti e dall'impiego cosmetico. Atropo era infatti il nome (in greco: Ἄ-τροπος,cioè in nessun modo, l'immutabile, l'inevitabile) di una delle tre Moire che, nella mitologia greca, taglia il filo della vita, ciò a ricordare che l'ingestione delle bacche di questa pianta causa la morte.  
> L'epiteto specifico belladonna fa riferimento ad una pratica utilizzata che risale al Rinascimento: le dame usavano questa pianta come collirio per dare risalto e lucentezza agli occhi mediante le capacità dilatative della pupilla, un effetto detto midriasi e provocato dall'atropina contenuta nella pianta, che agisce direttamente sul sistema nervoso parasimpatico”. Ovviamente c’è molto altro da dire, ma non posso copia-incollare tutta la pagina di Wiki.  
>  Ho deciso di utilizzarla per due motivi: primo, perché le sue bacche sono mortali e quindi tracce di questi frutti mangiucchiati sarebbero stati impossibili da trovare a meno che non si trattasse di una creatura “strana” (il Leprechaun, appunto). Secondo, il nome della pianta richiama a uno dei punti deboli di queste creature, ovvero le belle donne. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Betadina è il nome del liquido che hanno usato in ospedale su una ferita che avevo io sul palmo della mano: ha fermato immediatamente il sangue e al contempo disinfettato, sebbene poi abbiano dovuto mettermi dieci punti perché era troppo profonda. L’ho usata perché era l’unico nome che mi ricordassi e, dal momento che sono un essere umano molto pigro, non mi andava di cercare altre lozioni simili.
> 
>  
> 
> Il tasso è davvero conosciuto come “albero della morte”, e io l’ho scoperto solo dopo aver scritto il nome. Le casualità della vita :’)
> 
> Riguardo al Leprechaun ho inventato solo la Polvere Ilare e mutato un po’ l’aspetto fisico, mentre il resto è tutto “reale”: dalla storia del desiderio e dello scellino che se speso riappare, a tutta quella roba del guardarlo fisso per non farlo scomparire (grazie, Wikipedia). Ho scelto il nome Darby per un riferimento al film “Darby O'Gill e il Re dei Folletti”, che ha ispirato anche la trama stessa (tra l’altro nella pellicola vi è presente anche una Banshee, benché non sia affatto come Lydia).
> 
> Il vestito di Stiles: -----------------------> http://oi64.tinypic.com/28b8uh1.jpg  
> I capelli corti di Stiles: -----------------------> http://oi65.tinypic.com/xppqo8.jpg  
> (purtroppo bisogna copia-incollare l'indirizzo perché non funziona come link diretto)  
> ~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Eccoci giunti alla fine di questa OS indecentemente lunga. Grazie a chi legge in silenzio o lascia un commento, siete importanti tutti quanti! Se solo potessi manderei un quadrifoglio (fortunato) a tutte voi LOL  
>  Ora, non penso che la morale di questa storia sia “la felicità uccide la gente”, ma piuttosto “attenzione a ciò che desiderate perché potrebbe avverarsi”. Potrebbe anche essere “State attente a non girovagare per i boschi indossando indumenti gialli, oppure dei piccoli maniaci di mezzo metro vi si getteranno addosso senza che voi abbiate il tempo di dire ‘A’”. Scegliete quello che preferite, duh u.u
> 
> Un bacione e abbraccione a tutte!  
>  Ireth~

**Author's Note:**

> “What are you looking at, dicknose?” è un riferimento al film di Teen Wolf del 1985, meglio conosciuto in Italia come “Voglia di vincere”. Lì ci sono sempre Scott (Marty nella traduzione italiana, perché noi italiani siamo scemi e dobbiamo fare tutto alla cazzo [e anche perché l’attore è Michael J. Fox che ha interpretato Marty McFly in “Ritorno al Futuro”]) e Stiles, il quale indossa sempre magliette assurde sulle quali io e un'amica abbiamo fangirlato parecchio. La mia preferita è appunto questa nera con la famosa frase sopracitata.  
>  Per informazioni sull’ADHD  
> https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sindrome_da_deficit_di_attenzione_e_iperattivit%C3%A0  
>  «Hey, non sono mica Doc Brown!», è un riferimento al Doc di Ritorno al Futuro, ma penso sia abbastanza scontato. Io e i riferimenti alle altre opere siamo amichetti del cuore~  
>  Stiles che fa il bagno è me: evviva le vasche piene di acqua schiumosa, YUPPY! Oh, naturalmente la password di Stiles “DSHW” ha un significato specifico, chissà se ci arrivate *fischietta*  
>  Colt Prattes è un figo da paura ballerino e attore che ho molto apprezzato nel video Try di P!nk. Correte a vederlo e poi ringraziatemi, su!  
>  Gli Skittles sono più o meno come gli Smarties, mentre le Razzles sono caramelle “dal cuore di gomma” che ti tingono la lingua di rosso (grazie Jenna Rink di “30 anni in un secondo”).  
>  La scelta di rendere la signora VanGreen allergica alle mandorle è data dal fatto che le mandorle sono l’odore di un potentissimo veleno molto conosciuto: il cianuro. Mi sembrava carina l’idea di collegare le due cose, anche se fondamentalmente l’avrei saputo solo io.  
>  … Lo so che volete uccidermi per la scena del sogno, lo so. Maaa prima che lo facciate, tenete a mente che esiste la seconda parte di questa storia che sarà ricca di emozioni (almeno spero, lol).  
>  Oh, a proposito: il fatto dei sogni realistici mi appartiene, nel senso che i miei sono davvero così. Tipo che ho sognato di baciare Tyler Hoechlin e sentivo DAVVERO la sua lingua sulla mia e scjdsnfkcdjskaldxskx *scappa via*  
>  La seconda parte verrà pubblicata tra un paio di giorni. Spero che questa vi sia piaciuta almeno un po' :)  
>  Un abbraccio,  
>  Ireth.


End file.
